


Master

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: They're called toys, but they're still people, and people can fall in love, even when they're not supposed to...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** basically sexual slavery and associated highly dubious consent, brief definitely non-consensual groping, hints of emotional abuse. There are no master/slave romantic relationships, if that makes a difference. Also, a great deal of sex including many threesomes and some rimming.
> 
>  **Notes:** Apologies to Kangin, but only a little. Real apologies to Jongin. Thank you to Difa.  <3
> 
> The universe in which this fic takes place is inspired by, though not identical to, the [fucktoy AU](http://inkin-brushes.livejournal.com/tag/au%3A%20fucktoy) by inkin-brushes. Any similarities in plot or characters are entirely coincidental.  
> 

Lord Chanyeol's birthday party is opulent in the manner any celebration honoring a lord should be, though still understated compared to some. Chanyeol comes from old money that hasn't lost its power over time; there's no need for him to show off the way lords with less to be proud of do. The respect given his family, too, is shown in the attendance: everyone has turned out to celebrate Chanyeol's birthday, bringing the best gifts their money can buy.

There are fine fabrics and fine foods, four horses and one dog, gold and jewels. They're impersonal gifts, but that's to be expected. Chanyeol's friends are in attendance, but so are many nobles who are little better than strangers to him, and even a few who might be called enemies (though not without exaggeration; Chanyeol doesn't make enemies easily). The gifts are more about demonstrating what they can buy than about giving Chanyeol something he'll enjoy. It's no insult to Chanyeol; so it is at such parties.

Chanyeol's friends, of course, know better what he would like. Some still follow the script, like Lord Junmyeon, who gives him a selection of stunning gold jewelry for the wife or toy he doesn't yet have. Others, less interested in appearances, give Chanyeol genuine gifts. Lord Kyungsoo, who has never been very good at following the unwritten rules of nobility, gives Chanyeol an unusual string instrument from the west, to his undisguised delight. And last of all, Lords Baekhyun and Sehun come forward with two beautiful young men in the flowing garments characteristic of toys at their sides.

"I thought you must be lonely in that big house of yours, and who doesn't need some more fun in their lives? It turns out Sehun had the same idea, so clearly it was a good one. We weren't sure we should both go through with giving our gifts, but how could we choose which of these two lovely toys to give you? Besides, it might take two toys to keep up with you." Baekhyun grins cheekily. He's no better at delicacy than Kyungsoo is at social niceties, but then, few people are very delicate when it comes to discussing toys.

"So here you are," Sehun cuts in before Baekhyun can continue in that vein. This is Luhan, from House Benair."

"And from me, Xiumin, from House Gyral. Use them well." Baekhyun winks exaggeratedly. Sehun rolls his eyes. The two toys show no reaction, only bow in polite greeting before making their way over to join the other gifts.

"I will," Chanyeol says with a grin much like Baekhyun's. Then, more formally, he thanks everyone and closes the party.

"Enjoy your presents," Baekhyun tells Chanyeol as he says his goodbyes and gathers his gifts to leave. Baekhyun's toy, Chen, is at his side, dressed in something filmy that clings to his body in enticing ways. "It's about time you had a toy—or two." He wraps an arm around Chen's waist, making his clothes cling more tightly. "You've really been missing out." He looks over at Xiumin and Luhan, who are standing quietly next to each other. "But you can make up for it now, I'm sure."

"Go home, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, giving him a light shove away. "I'm going to go home and have some fun and not tell you anything about it."

"Fine," Baekhyun huffs, mock offended. "Go and have your fun and realize how great life with toys is. Believe me, you won't regret it."

Chanyeol smiles. "No, I don't think I will."

***

Xiumin and the other toy, Luhan, travel to Lord Chanyeol's estate together, in a carriage hastily summoned to avoid them having to travel with the other gifts. They're alone in the carriage, but aside from brief introductions, they don't speak. Xiumin is well trained for how to interact with a master, or with toys belonging to another master, but he's less sure of the rules when he's one of two toys belonging to the same master. It will become clearer once he learns what kind of master Chanyeol will be, but for now, he's choosing to play it safe and be on his best behavior. Luhan seems to be equally uncertain, sitting quietly with his hands in his lap.

At the house, a servant comes to see them up to their master's rooms, lighting all of the lamps. "Lord Chanyeol will be in shortly," the servant tells them before bowing and taking her leave. She doesn't have to bow to them, but the hierarchy between servants and toys has always been murky, with their relationships usually dictated by the lord of the manor.

Luhan arranges himself on the bed with practiced artfulness, adjusting his clothes to flatter his body. Of course all toys are expected to be attractive, but in reality, they cover a broad range. Luhan, though, looks like he was crafted by a master sculptor, with an exquisitely beautiful face, his best features enhanced by light makeup. Xiumin has some confidence in his appearance, especially now when he was prepared to look his absolute best for his first meeting with his master, but he wonders how he measures up to Luhan.

Rather than trying to show Luhan up, Xiumin sits demurely on the edge of the bed. He knows his childlike appearance makes him appear innocent, so he should play to that, look as sweet and innocent as he can and hope his new master is enthusiastic about ravishing him. It's too soon to tell what Chanyeol will do about having two toys, but if there's a chance he might only keep one of them, or simply favor one of them, it's important for Xiumin to make a good impression.

When Chanyeol comes into the bedroom, he's already removed his formal clothing and is wearing a simple dressing gown. He stops in the doorway and looks the two toys on his bed up and down. "Don't you look nice?" He closes the door and approaches the bed slowly. "I was thinking on the way home about what I would do with you. It would be a waste to take turns with you, but I can't very well fuck you both at the same time." He smirks, pleased with his dirty words. Xiumin obligingly puts on his best shy look.

"Let's start with taking your clothes off. They're very nice clothes, but I want to see you without them."

Toy clothes are always designed to be easily removed, but for a newly sold or gifted toy, they're intended to be all but ready to fall of. It's a matter of a moment for Xiumin to slip out of his clothes and drop them next to the bed. He sits back, eyes slightly downcast. He's hardly self-conscious, but it's all part of the show he's putting on. He can change depending on what Chanyeol likes, but this is a good place to start.

"That was a good choice," Chanyeol says, looking them over. "Very good." He considers for a moment, then says, "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better, but it's been a long night, so I don't want to play games. Get up." Xiumin and Luhan quickly get to their feet. Chanyeol takes Xiumin's place at the foot of the bed, pulling off his dressing gown before he leans against it. "On your knees."

Xiumin obediently kneels, with Luhan beside him, and looks up at Chanyeol. He's grinning at them, and his grin widens as he takes his soft cock in his hand. "Blowjobs I think you can do together, right?"

He waits for an answer, so Xiumin and Luhan chorus, "Yes, master."

"Good. Then let's see what you can do." He doesn't give any further instructions, so Xiumin assumes they should start. He makes the first move, licking at the head of Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol is tall and Xiumin is a little too short to be comfortable in this position, but he'll do the best he can. (Luhan, he notices, is the perfect height.) 

There are two ways this could go. They could compete for Chanyeol's attention, each trying to make a better first impression than the other, or they could cooperate, try to make it good for Chanyeol so that he'll appreciate both of them. The first option offers the possibility of winning Chanyeol's favor, but it also carries risk. Xiumin could come off worse than Luhan, or they could get in each other's way and make it bad all around. The second option, on the other hand, is more likely to satisfy Chanyeol, and a satisfied master means happy toys. That seems a far better choice to Xiumin.

It takes him a moment to catch Luhan's eye, but once he does, Luhan smiles and quirks his eyebrows questioningly, telling Xiumin he had the same idea. Xiumin nods briefly, and then they turn their attention back to Chanyeol. It's a bit clumsy at first, but they start to get the hang of it as Chanyeol hardens. Luhan sucks at the tip while Xiumin licks up the shaft, then dips down to Chanyeol's balls while Xiumin's tongue circles the head. Chanyeol is very vocal, expressing his approval when he likes what they're doing and telling them when he wants something else.

When Chanyeol is fully hard, Luhan sucks him down first, drawing a cry from their master. Not wanting to get in the way, Xiumin turns his attention to Chanyeol's thigh, feathering kisses over the sensitive skin there. When Luhan taps him on the back, he shifts so that he's ready to take Chanyeol into his mouth the moment Luhan pulls off. Chanyeol is not just tall but big all over, and that includes his cock, which is heavy on Xiumin's tongue. He relaxes his throat so he can take Chanyeol in deep, putting all his best technique to good use.

With two well-trained toys eager to make a good impression, it's no surprise that Chanyeol doesn't last long. Luhan has taken another turn and Xiumin is on his second time drinking Chanyeol down when he groans, "Wait, stop, I want to..." Xiumin obediently pulls back, and he realizes what Chanyeol has in mind when he starts to stroke himself frantically. He closes his eyes just in time as Chanyeol's release splatters onto his face, and presumably Luhan's too. It's warm, and it tastes bitter where some spills into his mouth, but he licks his lips like he enjoys it.

For a few seconds, everything is still, and quiet except for the sound of Chanyeol's loud breaths, but then a finger swipes over Xiumin's dirty left eyelid. He opens his eyes, glad now not to get anything in them, and sees Luhan smile at him before licking his finger clean. Xiumin smiles back on reflex, somehow surprised by the action. 

Before he can think about it any further, Chanyeol says, his voice rough, "I wasn't sure how this would work, but you've convinced me. I know we'll have a lot of fun together." He leans back on his hands, smiling a lazy, post-orgasmic smile. "I'll ring for a servant to take you to a guest room. You'll be staying there while we arrange an appropriate room for you. I'll be busy tomorrow, but I'll call for you in the evening. Goodnight." 

The dismissal is clear, so Xiumin and Luhan stand and gather their discarded clothes. "Goodnight, master," Xiumin says, and Luhan echoes him.

"Master." Chanyeol grins. "I like the sound of that."

 

The guest room is spacious, though there's only one bed. There's a bowl of water and two small towels, so Xiumin cleans his face, and Luhan does the same. "I'm glad you had the same idea as me about working together," Luhan comments when they're both finished. "It would be difficult if we were both trying to outdo each other."

"It would," Xiumin agrees. He looks around the room, but the only clothes on hand are two robes. Luhan is walking around naked now that the servant who brought them here is gone, unconcerned, so Xiumin decides not to bother. There's no place for concern about modesty in the life of a toy.

"I've heard that masters will sometimes buy two toys," Luhan continues, "but this is the first I've heard of a master ending up with two by accident. I was concerned at first, but I think we made a good first impression. I hope he'll want to keep us both."

"I hope so too."

Luhan eyes him thoughtfully. "Not much of a talker, are you? Is that part of the training in your house? I learned about the methods of all the houses, but all I remember about Gyral is that they like the innocent look."

"We are trained to be sedate, but it's also my personality. Please don't take offense." It doesn't matter if Luhan takes offense, in that Xiumin only has to please his master, but if they'll be spending all their time together, it would be best for him and Luhan to get along.

Luhan smiles brightly. "None taken. Please do tell me if I'm bothering you by talking too much."

"Of course." They climb on the bed, which is easily big enough for both of them. Xiumin lies down and looks at the rich canopy above him, letting it sink in that he's here, in the house of his new master. He's spent so many years training for this that it feels unreal. He trusts that he's prepared, so he can only hope that Chanyeol will be a good master, and that despite the unexpected twist of having a second toy here with him, this stage of his life will be a good one.

 

Xiumin wakes late the next morning. Toys, at least in his house, rose around mid-morning and went to bed late. It mattered less during training, but it was considered preparation for the future, as a toy's services are most often wanted at night. After the long day before and with no one to wake him up, it's nearly noon by the time Xiumin opens his eyes and sits up. Luhan is still asleep beside him, looking younger with his makeup washed off. He still looks beautiful, and Xiumin wonders how he looked sleeping beside him.

It's a cool day, and Xiumin debates burrowing beneath the covers, but instead decides to put on a robe. It dwarfs him, and he imagines he looks silly, but it's comfortable and keeps him warm. He goes to the window and looks out, but there's not much to see besides trees and mountains in the distance, along with an outbuilding or two. There's a pitcher of water and a cup by the window, so he pours himself some and drinks it quickly. With nothing else to occupy himself with, he sits in the chair in the corner of the room and waits.

Luhan wakes up some forty minutes later, sitting up and stretching. He looks around the room and smiles at Xiumin when he spots him in the corner. "Good morning."

"It's not morning anymore," Xiumin tells him, prompting Luhan's smile to turn sheepish.

"Has anyone been by?" he asks.

Xiumin shakes his head. "Our master said he wouldn't call for us until evening."

"I thought perhaps the servants had brought us breakfast," Luhan says wistfully.

"I'm afraid not." Now that Luhan has mentioned food, Xiumin realizes that he's hungry. He didn't eat at all yesterday, wanting to look his best for his master, and while he's accustomed to not eating as much as he'd like, this is a long time to go without food. "We do have water, at least." He gestures at the pitcher.

"So we won't die," Luhan says with a dry laugh. He gets up and gets a drink, returning to sit on the bed since there's only one chair.

The hours crawl by and no one comes for them. They talk, and Xiumin learns that Luhan is the same age as him, that he was often scolded for fidgeting too much when he was young, that he doesn't get cold easily, and various other random facts before Luhan lets the conversation lapse. At last, after the sun has sunk behind the mountains, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Luhan says, though it's not as if the servant needs his permission.

It's a male servant this time, and he doesn't bow to them. "Lord Chanyeol asks that you come to his chambers."

"Would he like us to change?" Luhan asks. They're both in robes, but they have no other clothes besides what they wore to the party.

The servant looks them over, and it's obvious that he doesn't know the answer, but he says, "I believe this will do."

Chanyeol is sitting on his bed when Luhan and Xiumin walk in, and he grins at the sight of them. "Hello, hello. I hope you two had a pleasant day. Were you able to explore the house?"

"No, master, we stayed in the room." At Chanyeol's surprised look, Luhan explains, "Are we allowed to leave?"

"Of course!" Chanyeol laughs, but not mockingly. "I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me to tell you that. You're free to wander the house as you please unless I have guests, but don't go outside without permission. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"About food, master..." Xiumin says delicately.

It takes Chanyeol a few seconds to understand. "Have you not eaten anything all day?"

"No, master."

"Did you think I was trying to starve you?" Chanyeol asks with a dry laugh. "I can assure you I'm not that kind of master. I'll see that the servants bring you food regularly, but feel free to go to the kitchen if you need anything." He considers briefly. "We should get you something to eat tonight, but unless you're going to faint from hunger, I think it's best to leave your meal for after sex, don't you?" It's a rhetorical question, but he's probably right that it's better that way. In any case, he doesn't wait for an answer before saying, "Leave those robes and come join me."

Xiumin and Luhan slip off their robes and move onto the bed. "We jumped right into it last night," Chanyeol says as they approach him, "so I'd like us to take our time today, get to know each other. I haven't decided exactly where that will lead us, but there's no need to plan everything, is there? Hm..." He considers them for a moment before waving Xiumin closer. "All the way over here," he says when Xiumin moves hesitantly. "I want you in my lap."

Xiumin obliges, straddling Chanyeol's legs and perching in his lap. Like this, he's even more aware of how big Chanyeol is compared to him. He's not the only one; Chanyeol chuckles and says, "You're so tiny. You have a baby face too. You've got some muscle, though." He taps his knuckles lightly against Xiumin's stomach, where he does indeed have some muscle. He's stronger than he looks, based on his size, but Chanyeol doesn't need to know that unless there's good reason.

Chanyeol's hands come to rest on Xiumin's hips, and then he dips his head for a kiss. He's a little too eager, just this side of sloppy, but Xiumin knows what he's doing and subtly guides him into slowing down. They kiss more and more deeply, while Chanyeol's hands drift down to cup an impressive amount of Xiumin's ass. Xiumin fleetingly wonders if Luhan is just sitting there, watching, but he brings his focus back to Chanyeol, where it should be.

When Chanyeol finally pulls back, he's breathless and his fingers are digging into Xiumin's skin. "As nice as that is, I don't want to forget all about Luhan. Why don't you give him a turn?" He lets go of Xiumin, who moves back and out of the way. Xiumin looks at Luhan, who is kneeling seemingly patiently, though there's a slight flush to his cheeks. He starts to approach Chanyeol, but their master holds up a hand. "One thing first." He pulls out a bottle from the table by his bed and holds it out to Xiumin. "Get yourself ready for me."

Xiumin takes the bottle, and Luhan moves into Chanyeol's lap, drawing a soft gasp from Chanyeol as he leans into his cock. Once they start kissing, Xiumin pours some of the oil in the bottle onto his fingers and rubs it over them, thinking about what's to come. As part of their training, toys practice various sex acts on objects or on each other, but there's one thing they never do. They're expected, unless otherwise stated, to go to their masters "clean," and tradition dictates that that means they've never been penetrated by anything more than fingers. 

Now, Xiumin has had quite a few fingers inside of him, so he's not too concerned, but his own fingers are small, and Chanyeol's cock is not. He hopes he'll be ready. He starts carefully with one finger, but builds up as quickly as he can take. Luhan is rocking on Chanyeol's lap and Chanyeol is moaning into the kiss, so it's only a matter of time before he wants Xiumin. Xiumin watches them as he pumps two and then three fingers into himself, seeing Chanyeol's hands drift over Luhan's back and then tangle into his hair, and resists the temptation to touch himself to ease the burn; a toy's pleasure is supposed to come only at his master's command.

Chanyeol holds out longer than Xiumin thought he might, giving him a chance to work up to four fingers before he groans, "Stop, stop." Luhan pulls away immediately, but Xiumin stays where he is, thinking that Chanyeol might appreciate the visual. He seems to, his eyes widening briefly and then turning hungry as he takes in Xiumin lying on his back with his legs spread and four fingers buried inside of him. "Xiumin, come here now," he orders.

Xiumin pulls his fingers out and gets up on shaky legs, stumbling over to Chanyeol. He drops into Chanyeol's lap, right on top of his hard cock, and Chanyeol moans. "Feels good, but not like that." He pulls Xiumin up by his hips, keeping one hand there as he uses the other to line himself up. The head of his cock feels so big where it's pressed against Xiumin's skin, and he takes a deep breath, making his body relax. "You've never been fucked, have you?" Chanyeol's eyes are dark, even hungrier now.

"No, master." The waver in Xiumin's voice isn't feigned, though it's more about being turned on than being nervous.

"Can you take me?"

There's only one possible answer to that question the way Chanyeol is asking it. "Yes, master." Xiumin considers for only a moment before deciding that Chanyeol will like it if he adds, "Please, master."

He can see the naked desire flicker over Chanyeol's face. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." With that, he thrusts up hard into Xiumin's body. Xiumin doesn't have to fake his cry as the head of Chanyeol's cock spreads him impossibly wide. He can take it, but it hurts more than he likes, making him clutch at Chanyeol's shoulders. Chanyeol goes still when he can't go any deeper and asks, "How does it feel?"

"So big," Xiumin groans. He can guess what Chanyeol wants to hear, so he lies, "Feels good. Don't stop."

Chanyeol takes him at his word. He holds Xiumin's hips again, pulling him up until his cock is just barely inside and then pushing him down hard. He goes deeper this time and Xiumin moans. "Touch yourself," Chanyeol tells him. "That will help." Before Xiumin can obey, Chanyeol amends, "Wait, Luhan, you do it. Just a little."

Xiumin sees Luhan move out of the corner of his eye, and then he feels Luhan's fingers on his cock, just the tips touching as he strokes delicately once, twice. It's not enough, but it does help Xiumin relax a little more. "Stop." Chanyeol lifts Xiumin up and pushes him down again, still deeper. "Touch him again." Luhan does, and a shudder runs through Xiumin, an uncertain reaction to the mix of pleasure and pain when Luhan's touch makes his body clench around Chanyeol.

They repeat that pattern until Xiumin loses count, not because it's happened so many times but because Chanyeol is bottoming out inside of him and he's overwhelmed by it, not sure if his body is screaming for it to stop or for more. He's hard, so he's obviously turned on, but the sensation is much more intense than he anticipated. Chanyeol waits, more patient than Xiumin would have thought he'd be, as Luhan touches Xiumin, again and again until the feeling shifts more toward pleasure than pain. "Are you ready?" Chanyeol asks, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

Xiumin takes stock of himself, because it won't be good for either of them if he lies and lets Chanyeol hurt him. He's not entirely sure, but he thinks he's as ready as he will be. "Yes, master," he gasps.

"Get up," Chanyeol tells him. "On your back."

It's a struggle to get up, and Luhan, who is still next to them, quietly offers Xiumin a hand for balance as he lifts himself off of Chanyeol, moaning weakly as the head pops out. He lies back and pulls his legs up and out, opening himself up for Chanyeol. "Tell me if it's too much," Chanyeol says as he moves between Xiumin's legs. "I don't want to break you."

"Yes, master." The words are barely out of his mouth before Chanyeol thrusts into him. There's more force behind his thrusts at this angle, and Xiumin thinks he goes deeper than before. He waits for a moment, like he's giving Xiumin in a chance to object, but when he doesn't, Chanyeol pulls out and thrusts in again and again, gradually picking up speed as Xiumin's body adjusts and he can move more easily. Xiumin could swear he's getting even bigger, and maybe he is, getting more turned on now that he can freely chase his release.

For Xiumin, all he can do is give into it, letting Chanyeol pump into him. It hurts, but there's pleasure too, spreading from deep inside of him. After a while, Chanyeol hoists Xiumin's legs up over his shoulders, bending him at the waist, and that makes the angle better, makes the sparks of pleasure burst out and Xiumin's cock ache and leak over his stomach. He's moaning desperately, and he doesn't think he could hold back if he tried, so it's a good thing that Chanyeol seems to be the type to appreciate a strong reaction.

Xiumin has completely lost track of how long they've been at this, so he thinks _Already?_ and _Finally_ at the same time when Chanyeol suddenly moans particularly loudly and buries himself deep, rocking slightly as his cock pulses inside of Xiumin. For a few seconds after he goes still, there's only the sound of heavy breathing, and then Xiumin groans before he can stop himself. 

"All right, all right." Chanyeol pulls out, and Xiumin gasps, his legs dropping to the bed and his body clenching around emptiness. He's sore and he's so turned on, so close that it's torture to stop here. He fully expects Chanyeol to leave him like this, so he's surprised and extremely relieved when Chanyeol says, "Luhan, finish him with your mouth. He deserves something nice after that."

"Yes, master." Luhan's voice is very even, but why wouldn't it be when he's only been sitting there? He replaces Chanyeol between Xiumin's legs, and Xiumin looks up at him with blurred vision, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Luhan bends down, resting his forearms on Xiumin's thighs as he takes him into his mouth. They shouldn't take long when Chanyeol is already finished, so Luhan doesn't mess around, sucking Xiumin off quickly and efficiently. His orgasm shakes through him, and it makes his abused muscles ache, but it feels good to find release after the long build up.

When it's over, Xiumin wants nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep, but Chanyeol says, "You may return to the guest room. I'll have the servants draw a bath for you and bring you some food. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, master," Luhan says. 

Xiumin struggles to say the same, but he mumbles it so badly that Chanyeol laughs. "Help him back to the room, Luhan. I think he might collapse in the hallway otherwise."

"Yes, master." Luhan's arm wraps around Xiumin, helping him to his feet, and together they walk out of the room. "I've got you," Luhan murmurs soothingly once they're out in the hallway. "It's not far."

"I'm okay," Xiumin assures him. His voice is hoarse and his legs feel like jelly beneath him.

"You will be." Luhan's voice is soft, and Xiumin dimly wonders what he thinks of all of this, but he's too tired to follow that thought any further.

They make it to the guest room without incident, and Xiumin collapses onto the bed to wait for the servants. Without Chanyeol to stop him, he dozes off, and he wakes to Luhan saying his name. When Xiumin opens his eyes, Luhan says, "Take a bath while the water is hot, and eat something. Then you can sleep."

The tub is just large enough for two, so they bathe together. The hot water burns a little, but it eases the ache in Xiumin's muscles and makes him feel clean again. They don't get out until the servants return to bring food and take away the tub, wrapping themselves in soft towels and sitting on the floor to eat. Xiumin eats as much as he can stomach (thinking that no wonder he's fading when he hasn't eaten in two days), then crawls into bed. He's barely pulled the blankets up before he's sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few seconds after he wakes up in the morning, Xiumin feels well-rested and relaxed and generally good, but then everything else catches up to him. He's sore where he'd expect to be, but also in other places like his hips that he wasn't thinking about last night while Chanyeol was bending him in half. He rolls onto his side and pulls his knees up to his chest, wincing silently at the stretch.

"How are you feeling?" Luhan asks.

Xiumin opens his eyes and finds Luhan in the chair, pulled over to the window. "I'll be all right," he says. According to his training, a toy doesn't complain, not even to other toys.

"You would think we'd be trained to be ready for anything, but I suppose there are some things you can't prepare for." Luhan makes a circle with his fingers that's a good bit wider than Chanyeol's cock and Xiumin fights the urge to laugh. "But we'll get used to it, I imagine."

They have nowhere to be, so Xiumin takes his time getting out of bed. Luhan waits patiently until he's up to ask, "Do you want to go find the kitchen and get something to eat? I'm hungry, and it would be nice to get out of this room."

The thought of walking around is not very appealing, but neither is spending another day cooped up in this room with nothing to distract him from his discomfort. Besides, Xiumin is curious to see more of this house he'll be living in for as long as Chanyeol will have him. "All right," he agrees.

"We should ask about getting some clothes," Luhan says as they dress in the robes that were left neatly folded by the door. "I don't mind dressing like this, but I wouldn't want to scandalize any servants or visitors."

"I don't think servants are so easily scandalized," Xiumin says, but Luhan is right about visitors. If Chanyeol is like most masters, he'll buy them nice outfits to display at parties, but it remains to be seen if he'll concern himself with how they dress the rest of the time. It's only Chanyeol and some servants who live on the estate, so it all depends on Chanyeol's preference.

They make their bathrobed way out into the hallway and down the stairs. Xiumin has to shuffle awkwardly if he doesn't want to be in pain, and Luhan hurries ahead at first before he notices and slows his pace without comment. "I've wondered what the houses of nobles are like," he says instead. "I lived in one until I was almost two, but I don't remember anything about it."

That means that Luhan is the son of a toy, because servants wouldn't live in the main house, and no noble would ever sell their own legitimate child to a toy house. Not all children of toys are allowed to stay with their mothers, but it's encouraged whenever masters are willing, for the health of the child.

Xiumin doesn't respond, to share his own story or react to Luhan's, but if Luhan expects anything else, he doesn't show it, blithely studying the portraits of past lords and ladies displayed along the stairwell. There's a strong family resemblance to Chanyeol, particularly in the ears. They wander into a dining room and a large sitting room before a passing servant asks, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for the kitchen," Luhan says meekly. 

"Let me show you. It's this way." The man is wearing the politely neutral expression of a well-trained servant, making it difficult for Xiumin to judge what he thinks of them. It hardly matters what the servants think, but it will be more pleasant to live in this house with servants they get along with. Xiumin hopes they're making a decent impression.

It's late morning and the kitchen is quiet, only a few servants moving around, but the smell of fresh bread lingers in the air. An older woman mixing something in a bowl looks curiously at them. "You must be our new residents," she says "Lord Chanyeol said you might come by. My name is Jiyeon and I run the kitchen here. I have some food left over from the lord's breakfast if you'd like some."

"Yes, please," Luhan says, bobbing his head in thanks. 

Jiyeon lays out food for them, talking as she does. "Lord Chanyeol is often away during the day, or for longer when he travels, but I can arrange to have food brought to you during those times. But then, I don't want to wake you in the morning, so perhaps it's best for you to come here when you're ready. We can bring you dinner on days when you don't join Lord Chanyeol or leave the house."

"We'd appreciate that." Luhan is quieter with the servants than with Xiumin so far, saying only what he needs to in a soft voice.

Jiyeon returns to her duties once the food is set out, and Luhan and Xiumin eat in silence. Xiumin eats as quickly as he can while still being dainty, not wanting to be in the servants' way longer than necessary. When he and Luhan are both finished, they politely take their leave and return to their room.

The time drags, but in the late afternoon, a servant comes to their room. "Lord Chanyeol requests that you join him in his chambers," she informs them. It's earlier than Xiumin expected to be summoned, but he obediently gets up and follows the servant to Chanyeol's rooms, a route that's already starting to become familiar. He does his best to walk normally while silently hoping that Chanyeol won't be looking for a repeat of the previous night's activities. He's not ready for that just yet.

Inside, Chanyeol is waiting on his bed again. "Good to see you again," he says. "I hope you haven't been starving inside of your room today."

"No, master," Xiumin says.

"We went to the kitchen and Jiyeon fed us very well, thank you," Luhan adds.

"Good, good. How are you feeling today, Xiumin?" Chanyeol looks him up and down, as if Xiumin would show if he wasn't suffering.

"I'm well, thank you, master," he answers.

He's surprised when Chanyeol laughs. "That was an honest question, not just politeness. I don't want to hurt you, and I thought perhaps I was overly enthusiastic last night, especially for your first time."

"I'm all right, master. But..." He hesitates, not sure it's a good idea to continue even if Chanyeol says he wants an honest answer.

"Go ahead," Chanyeol says, gesturing for him to finish. "I won't be angry."

"I think if I could have a day or two to recover before you take me again..."

Chanyeol laughs again like Xiumin told a great joke and he's genuinely amused. "Of course. I'm not the kind of master—or the kind of person—who thinks it's fun to break my toys. I ask that you both tell me if I push you too far, or if you're ever hurt or sick. There are many different things we could do, I'm sure, and if one of you needs to take a night off sometimes, I'll understand."

"Thank you, master," Xiumin says, and Luhan echoes his words. Xiumin doubts either of them will follow through any more than they absolutely need to, but it's good to know that Chanyeol is not so absorbed in his desire for pleasure that he's forgotten they're human.

"But you're all right, aren't you, Luhan?" Chanyeol continues. "If you think you can handle it after watching me with Xiumin." He smirks like he thinks he's being clever.

"Of course, master. I would very much like to have a chance with you." Luhan smiles, and Xiumin wonders if he's genuinely eager or only flattering Chanyeol. Luhan seems to be a curious person, so perhaps he's that curiosity makes him excited for this new experience.

"I'm glad to hear it," Chanyeol says, grinning. "Come join me, then, both of you." The join him on the bed, leaving their robes behind. Xiumin isn't sure how he fits into this until Chanyeol retrieves the bottle from his bedside table, offers it to Luhan and says, "Come, Xiumin. You can get me ready while Luhan gets himself ready."

Xiumin goes to Chanyeol, who draws him into his lap. Xiumin takes the initiative and leans in for a kiss, relieved when Chanyeol immediately moves to meet him. They kiss languidly, Chanyeol seemingly in no particular hurry today. When Chanyeol pulls back after a while to catch his breath, Xiumin tentatively dips his head, kissing Chanyeol's neck and down to his collarbone. Chanyeol seems to appreciate that, tipping his head back and bringing his hand to the back of Xiumin's head. "Go ahead," he says. "You don't have to wait for me to tell you what to do."

Emboldened, Xiumin kisses his way down Chanyeol's chest. He has to go up on his knees to kiss Chanyeol's mouth, but like this, he can sit down in his lap and rub against Chanyeol's hardening cock. (Even that hurts a little, and he's glad it's Luhan's turn tonight.) He finds his way to Chanyeol's nipples, teasing them with his mouth and tongue. "Oh, that's nice." Xiumin appreciates that Chanyeol is vocal, letting him know when he's doing something right. He lingers there as Chanyeol's nipples tighten into hard nubs and his cock swells under Xiumin and his approving moans grow louder.

He doesn't stop until Chanyeol says, "Okay, enough teasing. I want your mouth on me." Xiumin doesn't make him wait, shifting back and kneeling between Chanyeol's legs. He bends down until Chanyeol's cock is within reach and then takes it into his mouth without hesitation, drawing a loud groan from Chanyeol. He bobs his head steadily, going down to where Chanyeol's fingers are circling the base and back up, cheeks hollowing out. Chanyeol's hips stutter forward and Xiumin almost chokes but manages to keep going, though tears well up in his eyes at the effort.

"Stop," Chanyeol suddenly barks after a while, and Xiumin is concerned until he remembers that this is not the main event for tonight. He sits up and sees Luhan on his back, his fingers disappearing between his legs and his cheeks flushed prettily, his hair rumpled in a way that somehow looks artful, though surely he can't be worrying about that in his current state. "You can relax and enjoy the show," Chanyeol tells Xiumin. "Luhan, get up on your hands and knees."

Luhan quickly obeys, kneeling with his legs apart. Chanyeol moves behind him, getting into position and then thrusting in without delay. Luhan's gasp is almost lost under Chanyeol's moan of pleasure. "That's good. Luhan, are you ready?"

"Yes, master." Luhan sounds choked, and remembering how it felt to be in his position, Xiumin can understand.

"You're not just saying that?"

"Yes, master. I mean, no, master. I'm ready."

"Good." Chanyeol doesn't hesitate after that, thrusting slowly in and out a few times before he starts to set a more steady pace. He's giving Luhan less time to adjust, it seems, but Luhan isn't as small as Xiumin, so hopefully he can handle it. In any case, he doesn't protest, and from what Xiumin can see in his expression, he doesn't seem to be suffering terribly.

It's a strange feeling being on the outside this time, watching Chanyeol with Luhan. Xiumin is slightly aroused from kissing Chanyeol earlier, but not enough for this to do anything to him. He watches with an almost clinical detachment, wondering how what he's seeing compares to last night. He wasn't thinking straight when Chanyeol fucked him, and he doesn't know if he embarrassed himself, if he looked good the way Luhan does now or if he was just a mess.

They continue like that for a while, but then Chanyeol pulls out and sits back, his cock sticking up between his legs, hard and slick with oil. "Get up, Luhan," he orders. "I want you to ride me." 

Luhan scrambles up and moves to straddle Chanyeol's legs. The flush in his cheeks is darker and his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, but he still looks good, and he moves without too much trouble. "Those are some leg muscles you have," Chanyeol says, tapping Luhan's thighs. "Show me what you can do with them."

Chanyeol holds his cock as Luhan eases onto it, waiting a moment before he starts to rock up and down. Chanyeol leans back on his hands, watching him, his mouth slack with pleasure. Luhan sets a quick pace that soon has Chanyeol moaning even louder, the muscles in his thighs shifting as he moves. The repetitive motion is almost hypnotizing, and Xiumin doesn't realize he's spacing out until Chanyeol says, "Xiumin, come here. Touch Luhan, quickly. I want him to get off like this."

Xiumin does as he's told, wrapping a hand around Luhan's cock and stroking it quickly, pausing only to drag his thumb over the head, which makes Luhan moan deeply and falter slightly in his pace. Chanyeol is already quite far gone and Xiumin isn't sure Luhan will be able to come first, but somehow he does, throwing his head back as he releases over Xiumin's hand. As was probably Chanyeol's intention, Luhan's orgasm helps pull him over the edge, and he thrusts up to meet Luhan's weakened movements as his expression dissolves into bliss.

When Chanyeol goes still, Luhan collapses against his chest, and Chanyeol laughs and pats him on the back. "Are you all right there?"

"Yes, master," Luhan mumbles.

"You two are making me feel guilty," Chanyeol says. He smiles, so he doesn't seem to be angry, but it's not something Xiumin wants to hear his master say. "You did enjoy it, didn't you?"

"Yes, master," Luhan repeats. He raises his head with visible effort. "I enjoyed it very much. But it's my first time and you're very big."

Chanyeol bursts out laughing. "A very honest answer. I'll try to be more gentle with you until you adjust, then."

"Thank you, master," Luhan says.

Chanyeol lifts him off, and Luhan sits down next to him, shoulders slumping. "Go get some rest, then. I'll have dinner sent to you later this evening."

"Thank you, master." Luhan doesn't seem ready to move, but they've been dismissed, so Xiumin goes to help him, nudging him toward the edge of the bed with a hand on his hip. He gets up on his own, but Xiumin rests a hand on his back just in case. They walk out together and return to the guest room, where Luhan falls facedown onto the bed.

"How are you?" Xiumin asks.

"I thought maybe you were overreacting, or that it was only bad for you because you're so small compared to our master, but he's really...big." Luhan's words are muffled by the bedsheets.

Xiumin smiles. "It's a good thing our master considers it a compliment when you say that."

"Of course. I wouldn't say it otherwise." Luhan sounds a little huffy, and Xiumin quietly adjusts his view of Luhan. He may be more relaxed and chatty than Xiumin, but he's been training for his whole life and he must know how to please a master, in his own way. Each house is different, and Xiumin shouldn't judge Luhan based on the standards he's been trained to follow.

He doesn't say that, only says, "Rest for a while. I'll wake you to wash up and eat, and you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, Xiumin." It sounds sincere, so it seems Luhan isn't angry with him. Luhan's not the one he has to please, but all the same, Xiumin finds he's glad of it.

 

Xiumin expects another quiet day, but he and Luhan are woken in the morning by a servant, accompanied by a man too well-dressed to be another servant. "Lord Chanyeol wishes you to be measured for some new clothing. If you would..."

"I'll go first," Xiumin says, rolling out of bed. He's naked and he wonders if that will be a problem, but he can hardly be measured in an oversized robe. The tailor doesn't bat an eye, in any case. If he works with toys regularly, perhaps this is a regular occurrence for him.

Xiumin stands still while the tailor measures him and notes down his measurements. He's still feeling the effects of sex with Chanyeol, but much less so than the day before. He hopes Chanyeol will allow him another day to recover, but he'll probably manage if he doesn't get it. When the tailor finishes with Xiumin, Luhan drags himself out of bed. He looks tired and rumpled, and he moves gingerly, though any pain he's feeling doesn't show in his expression.

They're left alone once the tailor finishes, but a different servant returns in the late afternoon with an armful of fabric. "Already?" Luhan asks, surprised.

"Lord Baekhyun will be coming for dinner tonight," the servant explains. "Lord Chanyeol would like you to attend. There are other garments being prepared for you, but these are for tonight." Xiumin wonders how hard the tailor worked to finish these clothes so quickly, and what less important customers' orders were delayed. "Although there is only one noble guest, Lord Chanyeol wishes you to look your best."

While Lord Baekhyun is the one who bought Xiumin and gave him to Chanyeol, Xiumin's interactions with him were minimal. He knows that Baekhyun is talkative, always making jokes, and his speech at Chanyeol's birthday party made it clear that he's not much for propriety. He seems to be a close friend of Chanyeol's, but not so close that Chanyeol isn't concerned with impressing him by dressing his toys well. From what Xiumin remembers, Baekhyun's toy, Chen, was very well put together, so Chanyeol must want to measure up to that.

Additional servants come to help get them ready, and Xiumin stands quietly and lets them fuss over him. For all that he is a toy, he was still in training until this week, which means that he's only been dressed up and carefully styled once before, for Chanyeol's birthday party. Today's look is simpler, but the servants arrange his new clothing to flatter him as much as possible, and style his hair and paint streaks of color onto his eyelids and his lips.

Xiumin can see the color of his outfit, a rich crimson with gold trim, and when the servants are satisfied with their work, he can see the matching gold accenting his eyes and deep red on his lips. Luhan, he sees, is in a medium blue with silver, his eyes decorated with silver and a red edging more toward pink on his lips. It makes him look even more doll-like than usual, and Xiumin finds himself wondering how he compares.

They're escorted downstairs to a sitting room, smaller than the one they wandered into when exploring the house and told to wait for Chanyeol there, so they perch side by side on a couch. They don't speak, although Luhan turns to Xiumin like he's about to several times. He seems nervous, and Xiumin is a little nervous too, but not really. Lord Baekhyun thought highly enough of him to buy him, so there's less need to impress him now. He'll be nervous the first time Chanyeol takes them out in public, where they need to represent him well, but less so today.

Chanyeol joins them some fifteen minutes later, accompanied by Baekhyun and his toy, who is dressed flatteringly in mixed shades of purple. The two lords are also dressed up for the occasion, but more simply. With the occasional exception, lords tend to have their toys do the flashy dressing for them, wearing a toy on their arm like a piece of jewelry to liven up an understated outfit. "It's nice to see you again!" Baekhyun declares, smiling widely.

"It's good to see you too, my lord." Xiumin bows politely to Baekhyun, and bobs his head in a less respectful greeting to Chen.

"I hope Chanyeol's taking good care of the two you." He looks them over, leering openly. Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind. "It doesn't look like he's been too rough with you."

Xiumin responds with a noncommittal smile, but Luhan's expression must give something away, because Baekhyun laughs. "I see that! What have you been doing to them, Chanyeol?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do," Chanyeol retorts. "Some of us just have more to give our toys."

Baekhyun scoffs. "It's all about what you do with it. Isn't that right, Chen?"

Chen also answers with a smile, but where Xiumin's was neutral, his is smug, answer enough to Baekhyun's question.

"To each their own," is all Chanyeol says. "Let's have a drink, shall we?" One of the servants who was lurking around waiting to be needed comes forward and pours two glasses of amber-colored alcohol from a bottle and, at a gesture from Chanyeol, three more for the toys. Xiumin takes a glass and follows Chanyeol's lead, holding it up briefly and then downing it quickly. He's never had alcohol before—toys in his house are kept on strictly regimented diets—and it burns going down, although the burning is accompanied by a pleasant enough taste.

A second drink follows the first, which somewhat surprises Xiumin. From what he was taught, a drink before or after dinner, or sometimes both, is common practice among nobles, but not two drinks so quickly. He doesn't think his surprise shows, but for whatever reason, Baekhyun tells him and Luhan, "You'll find that Chanyeol and I always drink too much when we have dinner together. I hope you don't mind joining us in that."

"Of course not, my lord," Luhan answers.

After the second drink, they move to the dining room to start their dinner. All three toys eat lightly, as is expected of them, but Xiumin would love to have more. The food is delicious, of far better quality and greater variety than what he's accustomed to eating. Baekhyun and Chanyeol talk non-stop, at a pace Xiumin finds dizzying. Luhan and Xiumin stay quiet unless addressed, but Chen throws in the occasional comment. It's clear that he's comfortable with Chanyeol, even teasing him lightly, but of course he's far more restrained in his mocking than Baekhyun.

They linger over dessert for a while before Chanyeol suggests that they return to the sitting room. A different bottle of alcohol comes out this time, and Xiumin finds himself with a glass in his hand again. They take their first drink together, but then Chanyeol waves the three toys off to the other side of the room. "Why don't you go over there and get to know each other while Baekhyun and I talk?"

"You two are so cute," is the first thing Chen says when they sit down. "I almost forgot what it was like to be a newly sold toy and be trying so hard to make a good impression on everyone."

Xiumin doesn't know how to respond to that, but Luhan asks, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all!" Chen says. "Please don't take offense. I only meant what I said, that it's cute." He smiles disarmingly. "Our masters are good friends, so I hope we can be friends too."

"I'd like that," Luhan says, mollified.

"How are you settling in?" Chen asks. "I saw that face you made earlier." He raises his eyebrows suggestively at Luhan. "Is it true what they say about Lord Chanyeol?"

"What do they say about our master?" Xiumin asks, though it's not hard to guess what Chen is getting at.

"That he's...very gifted." He looks at Xiumin. "You're so small next to him. Can you handle it?"

Xiumin isn't shocked by the question. If nobles tend to be indelicate when discussing toys, toys themselves can be downright crude when no one is around to overhear them. All the social niceties they're so carefully trained in fly out the window when they're safely away from polite company (even if they're never far away from their masters). He's not ready to be quite as direct as Chen, so he just calmly takes a sip of his drink and says, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Chen laughs loudly, earning an amused look from their masters. "I thought maybe he was easing you into it, but I see I was wrong." A servant comes by, presumably at Chanyeol's instructions, to refill their glasses, and Xiumin is relieved that Chen changes the subject when he's gone. "Are you coming to Lord Changmin's party this weekend? I imagine your master is eager for you to make your society debut."

"He hasn't spoken of it yet, but we were fitted for new clothes today," Luhan says. "I do hope we'll be able to go." He looks excited, and his eyes are shining. Xiumin wonders if Luhan is also drinking for the first time in his life. He's starting to feel the effects himself, a strange lightness to his head, and a loss of focus.

"It'll be good for you to meet all the other toys. I'm sure they'll have questions for you too." Chen smirks; apparently he's not ready to let that subject go yet after all.

"If you're going to be persistent in asking, I'll tell you now that our master is indeed gifted, and we've both had a turn with him already." The words are out of Xiumin's mouth before he has a chance to reconsider, and he suspects the alcohol is loosening his tongue too, as he's heard it can.

Chen grins, looking quite smug. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now you just have to tell me how it was."

Xiumin thinks back to the other night, but he can't think of a concise way to sum up first-time sex with Chanyeol, so he doesn't try, only says, "Nice."

"Oh, all right," Chen says ruefully. "Just wait, once you two loosen up, you'll be sharing everything. I'll be patient until then."

They talk about other things, other nobles and their toys, Chen's history with Baekhyun, and a little bit about their training, until Baekhyun stands up and says, "Come on, Chen. We should be going."

Xiumin and Luhan come to say goodbye as well, bowing while Chanyeol thanks Baekhyun for coming. "We'll see you again soon, I'm sure," Baekhyun says with a casual wave. Chanyeol leaves to see them to the door, telling Xiumin and Luhan to wait for him.

"Is your head spinning?" Luhan asks when they're gone. "My head is spinning a little."

"Mine too." Xiumin doesn't remember how many times the servants refilled his glass, but enough for the alcohol to have an effect, clearly. "Is it bad?" He doesn't mind the feeling, disorienting though it is.

"No," Luhan says thoughtfully. "It's kind of nice, but strange. I've only ever had a little taste of alcohol before."

"I've never had any," Xiumin says. 

There conversation comes to an end with Chanyeol's return to the room. "You two are looking very nice tonight," he says. "I hope you had a good conversation with Chen."

"Yes, master," Xiumin says.

"Thank you, master," Luhan adds.

"Now come, let's go upstairs. I'm looking forward to taking those pretty new clothes off of you."

They follow Chanyeol upstairs to his rooms, Xiumin stepping gingerly on stairs that don't seem as stable as he remembers. Once they're in his bedroom, Chanyeol quickly makes good on his words and strips them of their clothes, kissing Luhan and then Xiumin. "I don't know what I want to do with you tonight," he says. "I suppose I need to give Luhan a break, but how are you feeling, Xiumin?"

"I'm fine, master."

"Is that the truth?" Chanyeol asks sternly.

"It is, master." The alcohol has left Xiumin's body relaxed, and although he might feel differently in the morning, right now, he doesn't think he'd mind Chanyeol having him again.

"I hope you mean that, because I'm going to take you at your word." Chanyeol moves toward him, and Xiumin feels a thrill of something between fear and anticipation. "How should we do this..." He considers for a moment before saying, "Luhan, come here." He pats the bed next to him, and Luhan moves, to sit there, leaning back on the pillows as he waits for further instructions. Chanyeol doesn't try to explain, just picks Xiumin up and sets him in Luhan's lap, leaning back against his chest. "Hold his legs up for me," Chanyeol says.

While Chanyeol goes to retrieve the bottle of oil, Luhan hooks his arms under Xiumin's thighs, pulling his legs up. Xiumin feels a twinge as his legs are spread apart, making him think he's probably not entirely fine, but he doesn't object. Chanyeol is already moving between Luhan's outstretched legs, spreading oil over his fingers, a smile on his face. "You look nice together," he says. "You're both comfortable?"

"Yes, master," they chorus.

Without any further questions, Chanyeol touches one finger to Xiumin's skin, tracing a circle that makes his breath catch and then pressing his finger in. Chanyeol's hands are large too, so even one finger is a sizable stretch. Xiumin gasps and squirms slightly, involuntarily, because it's not all bad, but he can feel a hint of soreness even with the alcohol masking it. "All right?" Chanyeol asks.

"Yes, master."

Xiumin's not sure it's the truth, but as Chanyeol stretches him open, curling his finger inside, the good feeling grows enough for him to not mind the pain. "Touch yourself," Chanyeol tells him. "Just enough to enjoy it."

That's a vague instruction, but Xiumin doesn't think too hard about what it means, giving his cock a few hesitant strokes. He's only half hard, but he gets closer from the combination of his own touch and Chanyeol's, now up to two fingers scissoring inside of him. "You're so tight," Chanyeol marvels. "Baekhyun knew just what I'd like, a pretty little thing with a nice ass." He pats Xiumin on said ass with his free hand. "Not that I don't like you too, of course," he adds, looking up at Luhan.

Chanyeol stretches him out reasonably patiently, continuing until he has three thick fingers moving in and out of Xiumin with relative ease. Xiumin keeps touching himself in slow strokes, and he doesn't realize how much he's wriggling around in Luhan's lap until he feels Luhan getting hard beneath him. He's not here to please Luhan, but there doesn't seem any harm in letting him enjoy the action too, so he deliberately starts to move more, grinding down on Luhan's cock until he moans faintly. Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice, but Xiumin appreciates the reaction.

When Chanyeol removes his fingers, Xiumin stills his own hand and stays where he is, waiting to be told what to do. Chanyeol looks at him, considering, then says, "Up, and turn over." Luhan releases him, and Xiumin gets up onto his hands and knees, which he assumes is what Chanyeol meant. He's startled by a laugh from Chanyeol, and he turns his head to see what it's about. "You got Luhan all hot and bothered. It doesn't seem nice to leave him like that."

Despites his words, Chanyeol ignores Luhan and moves behind Xiumin, hands on his hips the only warning Xiumin gets before Chanyeol pushes into him. Chanyeol's fingers prepared him better than when he did it himself, but he still feels the stretch, the complicated mix of pleasure and pain. He slumps forward onto his forearms as Chanyeol starts to rock into him, moaning with abandon into the bedsheets. The spinning of his head makes everything feel a little unreal, strange but not bad.

For a while, Chanyeol is quiet, moving steadily but not too quickly, but then he says, "Xiumin, can you get back up?" Reluctantly, Xiumin lifts his head and pulls himself back up onto his hands. "Good. Luhan, go in front of him. Let's see if we can make this work." He waits until Luhan is kneeling in front of Xiumin to explain, "I want you to suck him off, all right?" Xiumin doesn't answer, assuming it's rhetorical, but Chanyeol repeats, "All right?"

"Yes, master," Xiumin says.

Chanyeol goes still, giving Luhan a chance to position himself where Xiumin can reach. He circles his cock with one hand and puts the other under Xiumin's chin, helping him hold it up as Luhan eases his cock past Xiumin's lips. He's smaller than Chanyeol, but hardly tiny, filling up Xiumin's mouth. When Chanyeol starts to move again, it pushes Xiumin further down Luhan's cock, and all he can do is purse his lips and try to remember to breathe as he's filled at both ends.

The unreal feeling intensifies like this, and Xiumin closes his eyes and lets it take him, swaying back and forth with Chanyeol's motions, listening to Chanyeol's loud moans behind him and Luhan's softer ones in front, and feeling his own moaning vibrate around Luhan's erection. Chanyeol starts to touch him, not consistently, but in sporadic strokes that make his body clench and sparks dance up his spine, bringing all three of them closer to the edge. Xiumin is unsteady, but Chanyeol wraps an arm around his waist and Luhan props his head up and he stays upright somehow.

"I hope you're close," Chanyeol says eventually. Xiumin doesn't know who he's talking to, but Luhan starts to stroke the base of his cock where Xiumin's mouth isn't reaching, and it twitches against Xiumin's tongue. Chanyeol's thrusts are shorter and faster, angled just right, and Xiumin can barely breathe, but he doesn't fight it.

Chanyeol orgasms with a cry and a thrust so forceful it jolts Xiumin forward until his nose hits Luhan's hand at the base of his cock. Luhan groans and comes like that, pulling out and finishing himself with his hand when Xiumin chokes, decorating Xiumin's lips with his release. Xiumin gasps for air, achingly close to coming himself, and slumps forward against Luhan's thigh. Luhan pats him on the head, almost apologetically, and Chanyeol chuckles softly. "Are you all right, Xiumin?"

"Yes, master." Xiumin's voice is weak and he coughs to clear his throat.

Chanyeol pulls out, leaving Xiumin to slump onto his back, blinking against the light after having his eyes closed. "Come here, Luhan," Chanyeol says. "Let's give him your mouth."

Xiumin closes his eyes again as the heat of Luhan's mouth circles his cock, making him moan. Unexpectedly, one of Chanyeol's thick fingers slips back into him now, curling just where he wants it. Xiumin's already so close that in no time at all, the combined sensation has him writhing on the bed, moaning and clutching at the sheets until he finally comes in an intense rush of pleasure much better than the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

There's always someone throwing a party around here, and this week, it's Lord Changmin. In the morning, Chanyeol drops by the guest room to inform them of his plans. "It's your first time at a party as my toys, and I want you to make a good impression. The servants will begin preparing you in the afternoon so you can look your best, and I'm sure it goes without saying that I expect you to be on your best behavior.

"Yes, master," Luhan and Xiumin chorus.

The preparation is more elaborate and time-consuming this time than when Lord Baekhyun came for dinner. They're washed and dried and dabbed with some spicy scent before being draped in beautiful new clothes. Xiumin is in navy blue this time, with accents of pale blue and bronze. Luhan is wearing a pale purple outfit that flatters his skin tone, and accordingly exposes a large amount of his skin. It's a good contrast to Xiumin's more modest (by toy standards, at least) clothing, and in the color as well.

Their hair is also brushed and styled and their faces painted with makeup, not just the small splashes of color they had last time, but dark lines rimming their eyes and shading to accentuate their cheekbones and carefully blended color on their eyelids. Xiumin can't see anything while the servant is working on him, but when she finishes and he looks in the mirror, he's transformed into someone elegant and mysterious. Luhan looks different too, seductive even with his current bland expression.

Chanyeol is waiting downstairs, and he smiles widely when he sees them. "I'm no expert about clothes and makeup, but I know what I like, and I like this a lot." He trails his fingers up Luhan's bare arm. "Everyone will wish they were me with not just one, but two beautiful toys on my arm. Come on, then."

They ride in a carriage with Chanyeol, who chatters on about the party ahead of them. Xiumin knows the names of all the important lords and ladies but very little about them beyond what Chen shared the other night, so he listens attentively as Chanyeol discusses his friends and also the people he's less fond of. As a toy, it's useful for him to know as much as he can about nobles, particularly those his master is likely to interact with.

At the entrance, Chanyeol offers one arm to Luhan and one to Xiumin. It's not unheard of to own two, or even more, toys, but it's not common either, and they're sure to make a strong impression for that alone. Besides that, Chanyeol is hard to miss in any case, and having two well-dressed toys at his side is sure to add to that. There's also, of course, the novelty factor. As Xiumin understands it, the locals see the same people at party after party; anyone new, toys included, is bound to be the center of attention until they, too, become familiar.

Sure enough, many heads turn their way as they come in, and one noble after another comes to greet them, many with toys in tow. "I didn't get to see you up close Chanyeol's party, but now I see that Baekhyun and Sehun chose very well," gushes Lord Junmyeon, who doesn't have a toy but is accompanied by his wife Joohyun instead. (From what Chanyeol said, she is much less willing to quietly obey his commands than any toy. Junmyeon is more likely to end up doing what she asks than the reverse.)

They get many other compliments, some as harmless as Junmyeon's some rather more awkward, like the lecherous old man who doesn't even introduce himself before he touches the exposed part of Luhan's chest and says, "The only way you could look better is if you were showing even more skin." Luhan tenses but doesn't move until Chanyeol pulls him away and says with feigned lightness, "Now, now, it's not polite to touch other people's toys without permission."

While Xiumin, as a toy, has been trained to draw people's attention, he hasn't had much opportunity to get used to that attention yet, so he's relieved when the initial rush passes and they're allowed to move around the party without being accosted every two steps. Luhan looks around with undisguised curiosity, but Xiumin keeps his eyes down. Luhan no doubt learned something different, but Xiumin's house trained him to be quiet and restrained, telling him and the others, "You should be noticed only for your beauty."

They walk around with Chanyeol as he stops to talk to his friends and whoever he sees fit to spend more time with, but after an hour or so, he walks them over to the area set aside for toys and says, "Why don't you wait for me here? It will be good for you to get to know the other toys."

There are no chairs in the toy section, but there are cushions on the floor, and velvet ropes encircling the area, though it's hard to say whether they're to keep toys in or to keep nobles like that old man out. Xiumin spots Chen near the center, talking to a toy he believes belongs to Lord Sehun, and he makes his way over there, Luhan trailing behind him. "May we join you?" he asks politely.

"Of course!" Chen chirps. "As long as you keep your voice down, you don't have to be so polite here. Between toys, we don't concern ourselves with formality."

"Most of us don't, anyway," says the other toy.

"And the ones who do think themselves special won't make a fuss when your master is Lord Chanyeol," Chen says, grinning. "Have a seat." He gestures at his companion. "Have you met before?" 

"I met Luhan briefly, but not...Xiumin, was it?"

"Yes, that's right." Xiumin sits down, but he's not ready to completely abandon formality just yet.

"My name is Lay. My master is Lord Sehun, who I believe you're familiar with. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Xiumin responds.

They make polite conversation for a little while before Lay asks, "How is it working out with the two of you? Everyone wondered if Lord Chanyeol would decide to keep you both or decide that one toy was enough."

"It's going fine," Luhan says. "He seems pleased with both of us." There's a hint of defensiveness in his tone, which Xiumin can understand. He had his worries about that, and no doubt Luhan did too.

"Well, I can see why he'd want to keep you both," Lay continues as if he hadn't noticed Luhan's tone. "You do make a pretty pair."

"And pretty individuals," Chen adds. "They dolled you up a lot more tonight. It suits you."

"Thank you," Luhan says, and Xiumin murmurs the same.

There's a few beats of silence and then Chen says, "And this is where you're supposed to return the compliment." Before either Luhan or Xiumin has a chance to respond, he laughs. "Relax, I'm just teasing." 

"He does that a lot," Lay informs them. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm just waiting for them to get used to telling everyone about their sex life," Chen says. He eyes Luhan and Xiumin. "Don't think I've forgotten that."

"Whose sex life are we discussing?" asks a female toy sitting nearby.

"No one's at the moment," Chen tells her.

"Now that's no fun." Her pout only sticks for a second. "I'm Amber, by the way. My mistress is the Lady Min. You're Lord Chanyeol's new toys, right?"

"That's right," Luhan says. "I'm Luhan and this is Xiumin."

They're introduced to a few other toys, but they mostly talk to Chen and Lay. The two toys are from different houses and it shows in their behavior. Chen is talkative and cheerful, with a spark of mischief in him that Xiumin has seen he doesn't hide from his master. Lay's personality is more muted, his voice soft and even, his expression neutral and his smile vague. The personality is still there, but painted over with a layer of politeness, much like Xiumin's. Until he was given to Chanyeol, Xiumin had only ever interacted with toys from his own house, so it's interesting and a little strange to see how their training has shaped toys in different ways.

Chen and Lay fill them in on all the gossip about both the nobles and toys: who gets along and who doesn't, who's smitten, who's all over each other and who's awkward together, who has money troubles and who has family troubles, who is prone to touching or yelling at other people's toys. "You look overwhelmed," Chen says at a lull in the conversation. 

"There's just...a lot going on," Lu Han says.

Lay smiles and Chen laughs. "There won't be a test. But we don't get out much, so this is what we have to talk about. Unless you want to discuss your sex life." He grins. "And it does help to know about the people you'll meet at these parties so you can say the right thing to flatter and not offend them. Only your master really matters, but it's better for him if you can help his place in the whole group by making people happy."

It's a good point, showing that there's more to Chen than teasing and laughter. "You're right," Luhan says. "I'll have to work on that."

Chen pats him on the shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it."

Chanyeol picks them up after a while for another round of the room, and Xiumin tries to associate everything Chen and Lay told him with the people they talk to, with mixed success. When Chanyeol has seen everyone he wants to, he says, "Let's head home."

They're quiet on the ride home, but when they arrive at Chanyeol's house, he says, "I'd like to continue with our own afterparty, but first I have something to show you." He leads them past the guest room they've been staying in to the end of the hallway, opening the door with a dramatic flourish. The room is larger than the guest room Luhan and Xiumin have been staying in, even with bookshelves lining the walls. There's no bed, but there's a large mattress on the floor, generously stacked with pillows and blankets. There's a window with pretty purple curtains, currently closed against the night.

"This room was originally designed as quarters for toys," Chanyeol explains, "but it hasn't been occupied in some time and it's been used as a library. I considered having all the books removed, but I thought you might enjoy having something to read." He leads them to the far end of the room, where there's another door, and opens it to reveal a large porcelain tub. "This in particular was designed with toys in mind. Feel free to ask the servants to fill it whenever you like. There's a bell for you to ring for them as needed."

"Thank you, master," Luhan and Xiumin chorus.

"It's good of you to give us such a lovely room," Luhan adds.

Chanyeol grins, looking pleased with the compliment. "I'm glad you like it. You can sleep here tonight, but let's go by my rooms first." He winks, as if there could be any doubt as to why they're going there.

When they're in Chanyeol's bedroom, he tells them, "Get on the bed." Xiumin sits on the bed, leaning back on his hands and giving Chanyeol his best shyly seductive look. "You both look amazing tonight," Chanyeol says. "Which is not to say that you don't usually look good, but there's something to be said for dressing up. It makes me want to just look at you for a while." He cocks his head, considering. "Let's see."

Xiumin watches curiously as Chanyeol goes around them to the head of the bed. He quickly takes off his clothes and sits down, leaning against the pillows there. "I think I will just look at first. I want you to take each other's clothes off and kiss for me. Take it nice and slow."

Xiumin gets up on his knees and turns to face Luhan. The other toy's lips quirk into the faintest hint of a bemused smile, as if to say, _This is different._ It is, and Xiumin doesn't know if this is something owners of multiple toys tend to do, but there's nothing wrong with it. He doesn't mind kissing Luhan if that's what their master wants from them. Chanyeol is watching them expectantly, so he doesn't delay, moving closer to Luhan. 

The other toy puts a hand on Xiumin's cheek as they lean in slowly, close enough for their breaths to mingle. This close, Xiumin is struck by how long Luhan's eyelashes are, his eyelids fluttering above dark eyes. He wonders what, if anything, strikes Luhan about him as they stare into each other's eyes. He doesn't dwell on that thought, instead closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Luhan's, parting them in a slow, sensual kiss. Luhan's other hand comes up to cup his chin, so Xiumin lets his hands wander the smooth skin exposed by Luhan's revealing clothes. He's focused on putting on a good show for Chanyeol, but not so focused that he doesn't appreciate Luhan's tongue tracing the roof of his mouth or the warmth of his skin.

Luhan's hands slide into Xiumin's hair, so Xiumin ups the ante too, searching for the fastenings of Luhan's clothes. They're made to come off easily, so a button here and a tie there and the fabric falls away, baring all of Luhan's skin to Xiumin's roaming hands. He skims them over Luhan's nipples, making him shiver, and trails them down his stomach, then out along his thighs, feeling the hard muscle there. 

Chanyeol is quiet, seemingly satisfied with the way things are going, so Xiumin takes the initiative and breaks the kiss, dipping his head to kiss the hollow of Luhan's throat and along his collarbone. Luhan lets out a soft sigh, and his hands fall from Xiumin's hair to remove his clothes. Xiumin kisses his way up Luhan's neck, and by the time he's under Luhan's chin, Luhan's head tipped back to make way for him, Xiumin's clothes have fallen to the bed around him. He brings his mouth back up to Luhan's, kissing him deeply.

It's unusual for Chanyeol to be so quiet, and Xiumin gets concerned enough to pull back and look over at him. He finds Chanyeol watching them as he touches himself, hand moving in leisurely strokes. "Don't worry about me," he says when he notices Xiumin's eyes on him. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop or do something else."

Comforted, Xiumin turns his attention back to Luhan, kissing him again. They're both exploring each other's bodies now, Luhan's hands sliding all the way down Xiumin's back. He pulls Xiumin closer until Xiumin's knee slots between his, then wraps his arms around Xiumin's back. Xiumin loops his arms around Luhan's neck and leans into him. They're being careful not to touch too much, but it wouldn't take much more to have Xiumin pressed flush against Luhan's body from the waist up. Xiumin is getting hard from the prolonged kissing and touching, and he would very much like to rub against Luhan.

As it is, they continue like that until they're abruptly interrupted by Chanyeol saying, "Stop." They break apart immediately and turn to look at their master, both breathing hard. Chanyeol looks them up and down, his hand still moving slowly on his cock. "I thought you looked good before, but you're even better like this with those pink cheeks and..." His eyes drift downward. "...everything else. You're putting on such a nice show that I think we'll continue. Xiumin, I want you to use your mouth on Luhan, but make it slow, really tease him."

Luhan turns at an angle that will give Chanyeol a good view of both of them, spreading his knees apart to make room for Xiumin. It's not the most comfortable position for Xiumin, but if this is what their master wants, he'll do it. He rests his arms on Luhan's thighs as he bends down to, as Chanyeol demanded, tease him, starting with nothing more than small flicks of his tongue. He focuses most of his attention the head of Luhan's cock but also moves up and down the full length of it. Luhan gasps and moans, no doubt playing it up for Chanyeol, but also getting noticeably harder under Xiumin's touch.

When Xiumin judges that he's done enough of that kind of teasing, he closes his mouth around the head of Luhan's cock and sucks, sending a tremor through Luhan's body. He moves slowly down, down until his nose hits skin and Luhan's cock is in his throat, drawing a deep moan from Luhan. He pauses there, swallowing around Luhan's cock and earning another moan, then pulling back just as slowly, all the way off. He flattens his tongue against the tip and then circles the head, using his hand to help as he teases all around.

He's just thinking of what to do next when Chanyeol says, "Stop" again. Luhan chokes back a probably reflexive groan of protest, and Xiumin feels a little sorry for him. He sits up and turns to look at Chanyeol, waiting for further instructions. "Your makeup is getting messy," Chanyeol comments, laughing. "Luhan, it's your turn now." He hands Luhan the familiar bottle of oil. "I want you to get Xiumin ready, but since he took such good care of you just now, suck him off while you do it. Not all the way, of course, but enough to make him feel good."

"Yes, master," Luhan says.

Xiumin lies down on his back, but Chanyeol calls, "Wait." He throws a pillow over, explaining, "I can barely see you." With the pillow under Xiumin's head, Chanyeol is satisfied, and they continue on. Luhan pulls one of Xiumin's legs up, keeping the other down to avoid blocking Chanyeol's view, and circles his rim with a slick finger. He takes Xiumin into his mouth a moment before he presses a finger in, and Xiumin moans approvingly. 

He's had Luhan's mouth on him before, but only after sex when he was desperate to come. Now, when they're taking their time and he's not so impatient, he's able to appreciate it properly. He hasn't had Luhan's fingers inside of him before, but he finds he likes that a lot. Where Chanyeol's fingers are too big to be entirely pleasant and Xiumin's own are too small to satisfy him, Luhan's are just right, long enough to reach in deep and thick enough to give a good but not uncomfortable stretch, moving nimbly inside of Xiumin.

Xiumin closes his eyes and relaxes, enjoying the mixed sensation of Luhan's mouth and tongue on his cock and Luhan's fingers inside of him, making sure to show vocally and in his body language how good it feels. He doubts Chanyeol will let him come like this, but he's going to enjoy it while it lasts, and it's likely to last longer if Chanyeol is enjoying the show. Besides, it's not hard to give a good reaction when Luhan is determinedly stroking him inside, figuring out just where to press his fingers to make Xiumin fall apart.

Between Luhan's fingers and his mouth, Xiumin almost forgets that this is not the end goal until Chanyeol says, "It seems a shame to stop you when you're enjoying this so much, but all the same..." Luhan lifts his head first, and Xiumin opens his eyes to see him looking at Chanyeol uncertainly, not sure if that means he should stop. At a nod from Chanyeol, he pulls his fingers out and moves away, leaving Xiumin hard and aching to be filled. Chanyeol has stopped touching himself, and Xiumin doesn't think he'll be waiting long.

Sure enough, Chanyeol says, "All right, Xiumin. Let's see how well Luhan prepared you for me." 

Xiumin takes the hint and comes over, climbing into Chanyeol's lap. "Like this, master?"

"Yes, let's give this a try," Chanyeol says. "Get up." Xiumin lifts up on his knees, and Chanyeol lines his cock up beneath him. "Whenever you're ready," he says.

Whether it's because Luhan prepared him better or because Xiumin is beginning to get used to having Chanyeol inside of him, the strain is not as bad as before. It's still intense, but Xiumin is able to keep his head and start to move on top of Chanyeol, easing him in deeper and deeper. Chanyeol holds onto his hips but lets him move freely, setting a slow pace in keeping with the way things have been tonight. "How does it feel?" Chanyeol asks.

"Good, master," Xiumin pants, focused on moving steadily.

"I should let Luhan get you ready every time," Chanyeol says, his voice wavering as Xiumin dips down. "You seem to be taking me a lot better today. Does it feel better?"

"Yes, master." The press of Chanyeol's cock inside of him is giving him more pleasure to counteract the pain, which isn't as bad as he remembers. If sex can be like this every time, he'll enjoy it a lot more.

Chanyeol stops talking, and Xiumin continues riding him, his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders to steady himself. He picks up the pace gradually, listening as Chanyeol's moans get louder and louder. He's still learning to gauge Chanyeol's reactions, to know without being told what to do to make him feel as good as possible, but he can at least tell that he's doing something right. Chanyeol starts to rock up to meet Xiumin, driving his cock in as deep as possible so they both moan.

Chanyeol moves one hand to Xiumin's cock, the fingers of his other hand digging into Xiumin's hip as he pulls him off in quick strokes. Xiumin is caught off guard by how quickly it builds, and before he can hold himself back, he's coming, spilling over Chanyeol's hand as pleasure floods his body. Chanyeol thrusts up into him, pushing him through it, and he shakes in Chanyeol's lap and moans at how good it feels, satisfying him without completely overwhelming him.

Chanyeol's not finished yet, and he keeps moving even when Xiumin loses his rhythm. Xiumin's so sensitive after orgasm, almost too sensitive, but he forces himself to start moving again, bobbing up and down as fast as he can manage. Chanyeol's moaning heavily, clearly getting close, and it doesn't take much more to have him pushing in deep and grinding out his orgasm inside Xiumin's body, giving one last groan before he goes still.

Xiumin pulls off of Chanyeol and sits on his thighs as they both catch their breath. "Good?" Chanyeol asks.

"Yes, master," Xiumin answers truthfully.

"Good." Chanyeol looks off to the side, and Xiumin remembers that Luhan is there, forced to sit and watch after Xiumin wound him up earlier. "How are you doing, Luhan?"

"I'm fine, master." Judging by the choked sound of Luhan's voice, he's not all that fine.

Chanyeol laughs, clearly thinking the same. "Can you finish quickly?" 

"Yes, master."

"Good, then use your hand and do that," Chanyeol says. He wraps an arm around Xiumin's waist and pulls him off his legs like he weighs nothing, depositing him at his side. Like this, they're both facing Luhan, and they watch as strokes himself hurriedly. He makes a pretty sight, his makeup smeared in a way that somehow still looks good on him, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving. He must have been even more wound up than Xiumin thought, because very soon, he gasps and rocks up into his hand, moaning as he comes.

"You two put on a very good show for me tonight," Chanyeol says with a brief laugh. "Go get cleaned up in your new room and rest well. I imagine I'll call for you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, master," Luhan says.

"Goodnight, master," Xiumin adds.

Xiumin's legs are a little shaky, but he had some time to recover, so he makes it to their new room without help. "It really was better tonight, right?" Luhan asks when they're inside.

"It was," Xiumin says. He's relaxed enough that he doesn't think better of adding, "You prepared me well tonight."

Luhan gives a breathy little laugh. "I'm glad. That it was better, that is. I hope things will be better for both of us."

It's been a long night, but they decide to take a bath, washing off and then taking a soak in the warm water, talking a little about the party earlier but mostly sitting quietly and relaxing. By the time Xiumin climbs into bed, he feels warm and comfortable and, if not happy, then at least, for the first time since he was given to Chanyeol, content.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Xiumin and Luhan explore their new room. In addition to the bed, if it can be called that, and the loaded bookshelves, there are two armchairs, likely a remnant of when this was a library, and several cushions for sitting on the floor. The window, when they pull the curtains back, has a similar view to the guest room, trees and more trees and faraway mountains, but it's larger and has a ledge that they can sit on to enjoy the view and the sun.

There's a large closet behind the bed, and in it they find the clothes they wore at Chanyeol's birthday party and two sets of robes. The first, in thin, beautiful silk, is no doubt intended to be worn for their master, while the second is made of a thicker fabric like the robes they've been wearing, but tailored to their sizes. There are no other dress clothes yet, but they do find what seems to be sleepwear, and simple linen pants and tops that Xiumin imagines are meant for wearing around the house and grounds so they don't have to keep wearing their robes everywhere.

"It's nice, don't you think?" Luhan says, looking around the room. "And big. You'd think it was made for two."

"Maybe it was," Xiumin points out. They don't know anything about the history of toys in Chanyeol's family.

"That's true," Luhan concedes. He plops onto one of the cushions on the floor and waits for Xiumin to join him. "What do you know about our master's family? I remember hearing him mentioned once as a particularly young lord, but I don't recall what happened for that to be the case."

"I don't know either," Xiumin says. "I know his family has a long and respectable history, but I don't know the details."

"There are a great many lords and ladies to keep track of," Luhan says ruefully. Xiumin silently agrees, but he doesn't want to admit his ignorance.

They pass a quiet morning, and in the afternoon, someone knocks on the door and, without waiting for an answer, comes in. The servants usually wait to be invited in, but Xiumin isn't surprised when he sees that it's Chanyeol at the door; he doesn't need permission to enter any room in his house. "How are you enjoying your new room?" he asks cheerfully.

"We like it very much, master," Luhan says. "We'll be very happy here."

"I'm glad to hear it," Chanyeol says. "Now, come with me."

Chanyeol takes them to his bedroom and hops onto his bed. "I'm going to be away for business this week, for five days if all goes well. I have to finish preparing and leave early tomorrow morning, so I thought we'd have our fun earlier in the day today." He smiles. "I suppose you don't know much about my family business.

"No, master," Xiumin says, and Luhan shakes his head.

"My family has for many years owned a number of merchant ships, and I often travel to ports to see them and their cargo. My friends always tell me it doesn't befit my station and I should hire someone else to do it, but I enjoy the traveling, and I get bored sitting idly by like many lords do. You'll find I travel often, and that suits me fine."

"I see, master," Luhan says.

Chanyeol laughs. "I don't expect you to take much interest in trade, but you should know that I'm often away from home. I hope you won't miss me too much." He laughs again, sparing Luhan and Xiumin from having to answer. "While I'm away, you can do as you please—within reason, of course. If you'd like to go outside, I can arrange for servants to accompany you, but I don't want you to go out unsupervised. I hardly imagine you want to spend much time outside at this time of year, in any case. Just remember that you can ask the servants if there's anything you need while I'm away. I want you to be comfortable here."

"Thank you, master." Xiumin is growing accustomed to the way it sounds, him and Luhan answering almost in unison.

"Now, let's make sure we have enough fun that we won't miss each other while we're apart," Chanyeol says, grinning.

Xiumin's not sure he, personally, has a lot of fun, but they drag it out for a long time, and when Chanyeol finishes inside Luhan, he seems very satisfied. That's all that matters, that their master is happy what they give him. It's nice if Xiumin and Luhan can enjoy themselves too, but that's only incidental. Some masters care nothing for the pleasure of their toys, so in the grand scheme of things, Chanyeol is reasonably generous. Regardless, Xiumin would never complain. He's a toy, after all.

 

It doesn't feel that different when Chanyeol's away, except that Luhan and Xiumin are left to occupy themselves all day long, without anticipating their master's summons. They eat a leisurely breakfast, and then Xiumin perches in the window seat while Luhan chooses a book from the shelves and sprawls on the cushions on the floor. Luhan is quiet for a change, occupied with his book, so Xiumin looks out the window, touching his hand to the glass. It's cold, and he's glad to be inside where it's warmer.

Luhan stays immersed in his book, so when Xiumin gets bored with looking out the window, he gets up and starts to do some of the stretches and exercises he learned during his training. It's important for a toy to be in good shape, both to look appealing and to have the stamina to please his master, and it's his own responsibility to maintain his body now that there's no one to force him to. He didn't feel much like moving the first few days here, thanks to Chanyeol, but now that he's not so sore, it feels good to move around.

When Xiumin takes a break after a while, Luhan is still reading, but he looks up when Xiumin lies down on a cushion next to him. "I should get some exercise too," he says. "We've been spending too much time sitting around." Despite his words, he makes no move to get up.

"How's your book?" Xiumin asks.

"It's about shipping routes," Luhan says with a dry laugh. "I thought I should educate myself, but I hope there's some variety on these shelves. I don't think I can make myself read many books about this."  
"No, I imagine not." Xiumin is amazed that Luhan spent so long reading about shipping routes, even if it is relevant to their master's work.

"Do you like to read?" Luhan closes his book, keeping a finger inside to mark his page. Xiumin shrugs, not sure how to answer, but Luhan continues undeterred, "Did they make you read a lot in your house? We were expected to educate ourselves on history and culture so we could make good conversation if our masters desired it."

"Some toys in my house read a lot," Xiumin answers.

It was too much to hope that Luhan wouldn't notice his evasion. "But you didn't?" he asks.

"I don't know how to read." Xiumin says it casually, hoping Luhan won't press him for an explanation, but Luhan is far too curious for that.

"I thought all toys learn how to read," Luhan says, "at least enough to assist their masters if the situation calls for it. Was that not the case in your house?"

"It was." Xiumin considers a lie or another evasion, but there's no real harm in Luhan knowing the truth. With all the time they spend together and how much Luhan likes to talk to him, it's bound to come out sooner or later. "Most toys in my house do learn to read, but I began my training late, so some less essential points were omitted."

"Do you mean that you weren't born a toy?" asks Luhan, all wide-eyed, innocent curiosity.

"No, I wasn't," Xiumin says shortly.

He's not surprised that Luhan won't leave it at that. "How old were you when you were sold into your house?"

"I was ten."

"Ten?" Luhan's eyes go wider, and no wonder. Xiumin knows full well that ten is unusually old for a child to begin training as a toy. Most children who aren't born to toys like Luhan are sold into it before the age of five, and houses prefer children who are too young to remember life on the outside when they grow up.

"Yes."

Xiumin thinks perhaps that Luhan will judge him based on this new knowledge and look down on him, but instead he says, "I never would have guessed. You seem so put-together, probably more so than me."

Xiumin smiles his well-practiced neutral smile. "I had to be, to prove that I could belong."

Luhan looks sad at that, and it makes him look rather like an unhappy puppy. It feels awkward to Xiumin, who has long since put his past behind him, so he's relieved when Luhan smiles again and asks, "Did you grow up in the city or out in the countryside? I only remember life in my house—and here, of course—so I always wondered what it was like out in the city and beyond."

"I'm from a small country town. It was..." Xiumin shrugs. "It was my home, but I doubt you'd find it interesting."

Luhan doesn't disagree, instead asking, "Is Xiumin your real name, then?"

"It is my real name." Xiumin lets a hint of rebuke slip into his tone. Luhan's curiosity is harmless to a point, but he shouldn't forget that Xiumin is a toy now, not a boy from the country.

Luhan looks suitably cowed, but not so much that he doesn't amend his question. "I mean, is it the name your parents gave you?"

"No, it's not."

"May ask what your name was?" Before Xiumin can object, he adds, "I promise I won't ask any more questions after this."

Xiumin smiles ruefully. It's hard to resist Luhan's enthusiastic curiosity. "Minseok." The name feels strange on his tongue after so many years. "My parents called me Minseok."

"Minseok," Luhan repeats. It's even stranger to have someone else call him that again. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," Xiumin answers automatically.

"Is that why they named you Xiumin?" Luhan asks.

"Yes." Xiumin smiles wryly at the memory. "The mistress of my house thought it sounded more exotic."

"It's a nice name too," Luhan says quickly.

Despite his promise, Xiumin's not so sure that Luhan will stop asking questions, so before he can say anything else, Xiumin says, "Please don't mention any of this to our master."

"You want me to lie?" Luhan asks, surprised.

"No, but there's no reason to mention any of this unless he asks. I don't want him to think less of me."

"Of course!" Luhan assures him. "I won't say anything." There's a beat of hesitation before he concludes, "Minseok."

"Don't call me that," Xiumin snaps. There's no Minseok anymore, only Xiumin.

"I'm sorry, Xiumin," Luhan says meekly. Xiumin pats him on the shoulder to assure him that it's all right, and the topic is abandoned.

Xiumin is worried that the week alone might drag, but it passes surprisingly pleasantly. He and Lu Han explore the house, discussing the paintings on the walls and marvelling at the sheer number of rooms. They walk up and down and up and down the stairs for exercise, earning bemused looks from passing servants. They sit in their room and talk about all manner of things, Xiumin gradually warming up to Luhan's chatter. Luhan finds some novels on the bookshelves of their room and insists on choosing one to read aloud to Xiumin. (Xiumin can't say he minds.)

"Would you like me to teach you how to read?" Luhan asks on the third day, as he opens the book. "I helped the younger toys in my house sometimes, so I could do it."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Xiumin demurs, though really it's more that he doesn't want to embarrass himself by showing his relative lack of education. While not all houses choose to educate their toys extensively, Xiumin's does, and he's accustomed to avoiding situations that will reveal how much of that he missed out on.

"It's no trouble," Luhan insists.

"All right, then. Let's try," Xiumin reluctantly agrees. At least Luhan doesn't seem like the type to make fun of him if he fails.

There are no children's books on the shelves, so Luhan chooses the shortest novel he can find for them to start with, and they lie next to each other on their stomachs on the floor cushions to start reading. "There was a..." Xiumin sounds out laboriously, tracing the words with his finger.

"Hey, you can read!" Luhan exclaims, sounding far too excited about it.

"If you can call that reading," Xiumin says gruffly.

"No, that's great. You have the hard part done already. You just need to practice. Come on, keep going."

Luhan laughs when Xiumin makes an amusing mistake, but not unkindly. He's patient and he doesn't make Xiumin feel stupid even as he reads like a small child. Xiumin can't say how much he learns, but he feels a certain sense of accomplishment about trying. It also feels good, if a little embarrassing, to have Luhan be so enthusiastic about his efforts. As a toy, he's not at all accustomed to being praised.

 

Before they know it, Chanyeol returns from his trip. He arrives late at night, and Xiumin hears his voice in the hallway, but he doesn't call for them that night. Instead, a servant summons them first thing in the morning. "Lord Chanyeol asks that you join him for breakfast," she says.

After a brief debate, they dress in the linen clothes in their closet and make their way down to the dining room. "Thank you for joining me," Chanyeol says cheerfully, as if they had a choice.

"Welcome home, master," Luhan says as they sit down. "How was your trip?"

"Good, good. Traveling in the winter, there's always a risk of delay, but I had no trouble this time." Chanyeol talks all through their meal, encouraged by occasional questions from Xiumin and Luhan. It's as if he wants to talk enough to make up for his quiet time on the road, or maybe this is how he always is when he has company at meals. Aside from the time Lord Baekhyun and Chen came over for dinner, Xiumin and Luhan haven't shared any meals with their master.

When they're finished eating, Chanyeol says, "Let's go upstairs. I'm ready to relax and reward myself today after a long week."

True to his words, Chanyeol doesn't rush things when they reach his bedroom. He lies back on the bed, pulling Luhan on top of him. (Xiumin marvels that even Luhan, who is bigger than him, is dwarfed by Chanyeol in that position.) They kiss at length, slow and deep. Xiumin sits back and waits his turn, wondering what Chanyeol will want from them today. He hopes, after the better part of a week without sex, that it will be enjoyable, but that's all up to Chanyeol. He's not going to expect anything.

Chanyeol and Luhan continue kissing, Chanyeol's hands roaming over Luhan's body but Luhan's staying carefully still on either side of Chanyeol's face. The clothes Luhan and Xiumin are wearing now don't come off as easily as their robes or dress clothes, but Chanyeol manages to slide Luhan's pants down to his thighs, groping at the exposed flesh. He doesn't do much beyond that, just keeps kissing with his hands on Luhan's ass.

Xiumin is just starting to wonder if he'll get to do anything at all today when Chanyeol sits up, bringing Luhan with him, and then breaks the kiss. "While that was very nice," he says, dropping one more kiss on Luhan's chin, "I wouldn't want Xiumin to feel left out."

Luhan takes the hint and moves off of Chanyeol, and Xiumin is about to take his place when Chanyeol says, "Wait. Clothes off first." As Xiumin undresses, Chanyeol does the same, gesturing for Luhan to join them. When they're all naked, Chanyeol lies down again, waving Xiumin over. Xiumin climbs on top of him, and Chanyeol's hands come up to touch him. "Kiss me," he murmurs.

They kiss much like Chanyeol and Luhan did, but with a little more urgency. Chanyeol touches Xiumin all over, seemingly aimlessly at first, but then drifting down to his ass. He doesn't linger there like he did with Luhan, instead sliding his hands down to the back of Xiumin's thighs and spreading his legs apart. He pulls back as much as he can in this position, enough for Xiumin to realize he should stop kissing. Xiumin presses his lips to Chanyeol's throat instead, feeling it vibrate as he says, "Luhan, come over and prepare him for me."

"Yes, master," Luhan says.

Chanyeol kisses Xiumin again as soon as he's done talking, but Xiumin feels the bed shift as Luhan moves and hears him retrieving the oil from the table by the bed. When Luhan is settled, Chanyeol spreads Xiumin further open for him. Remembering the way Luhan's fingers felt inside of him before makes a little thrill of anticipation run through Xiumin. He hopes it will feel as good as it did before.

With Chanyeol holding him open, the first touch Xiumin feels from Luhan is a finger right at his entrance. Luhan drags his finger sideways over it and back in the other direction, making Xiumin shiver. He eases his finger in slowly, wiggling it around as he does. Xiumin gasps for breath, but Chanyeol hardly lets him, lifting his head to continue kissing hungrily. When the movement of Luhan's finger draws a moan from Xiumin, it's pressed right against Chanyeol's mouth.

Luhan stretches him carefully but not too slowly, going up to two and then three fingers. Chanyeol's hands are holding Xiumin against his body, restricting his movements, but he squirms around, enjoying the friction as his cock rubs against Chanyeol's stomach. He worries that he's not doing enough to please Chanyeol, since their size difference and current position prevents him from touching Chanyeol's cock at all, but his master gives no indication that that bothers him.

He does let go eventually, allowing Xiumin to slip one leg between his and rock into Chanyeol. He's surprisingly hard, and he moans into their kiss when Xiumin presses against him. Luhan, for his part, keeps moving his hand steadily, pumping in and out, then moving his fingers inside of Xiumin. Even without Luhan's mouth on him, it feels really good to have Luhan fingering him. Xiumin wouldn't mind finishing like this, but he knows Chanyeol will get impatient sooner or later.

He lasts longer than Xiumin expects, waiting until Xiumin's moans turn desperate and his kissing turns sloppy as he struggles to focus before he finally says, "Stop." Xiumin bites back a groan of protest as Luhan's fingers leave him and Chanyeol stops kissing.

"I wanted to make sure you were good and ready," Chanyeol explains as he sits up. "It was more fun for both of us when you were well-prepared, wasn't it?"

"Yes, master." Xiumin's voice wavers slightly.

"And Luhan prepared you very well, didn't he?"

"Yes, master." This time Xiumin's voice cracks outright, and Chanyeol laughs.

"All right, then. On your back." Xiumin lies on his back and pulls his legs up, but Chanyeol puts his hands on the back of Xiumin's legs so he straightens them out, sticking out to the side. "Let's take it slow, shall we?" he suggests. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, master." It's the only answer Xiumin could give, but while he's already quite turned on, he doesn't so much mind the thought of going slow, knowing it'll feel that much better in the end.

Chanyeol's first thrust is sharp, and the initial stretch is still enough to make Xiumin cry out, but he takes his time after that, rocking in and out and slowly easing himself in deeper. Luhan's efforts have left Xiumin more sensitive to the pleasure that comes with Chanyeol's movements, a blessing and a curse with how slowly Chanyeol is moving, letting Xiumin feel every inch of his cock pressing into him. He makes sure to show a good reaction, moaning and whimpering and clutching at his hair with one hand. It's exaggerated but not all fake, because he does feel very good.

True to his word, Chanyeol drags it out for a long time, letting the feeling build slowly for both of them. Xiumin is starting to ache from it, but he's also starting to feel like he could come like this, just from having Chanyeol inside of him. He notices Chanyeol's eyes on him and he takes a guess at what he's waiting for and moans, "Please, master, I need more."

Chanyeol's smirk tells him that he read the situation correctly. "Do you now?"

"Yes, master, please. I want to come." He sounds a little pathetic, but Chanyeol seems to like that.

"Can you come like this, without me touching you?" he asks.

"Y-yes, I think so." Xiumin's not sure about that, but there's only one way to find out.

"Let's see." That's all Chanyeol says before he starts to pick up the pace, making Xiumin cry out with a harder thrust, partly from pain but also partly from the rush of pleasure that makes him involuntarily clench around Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol's steady thrusts push him to the edge, but he can't quite seem to get over it. "Master, please, please," he begs. He's not sure what he's begging for, but even in his current state, he can think clearly enough to know that Chanyeol will enjoy hearing it.

In response, Chanyeol hoists Xiumin's legs up higher, changing the angle so that his next thrust makes Xiumin see stars as his body hums with the feeling of _almost there_. A few more thrusts, and then he purposely clenches around Chanyeol, and that's enough to make him come, his untouched cock bouncing against his stomach as Chanyeol pounds him through it. The build up makes it almost overwhelming and he arches off the bed as the hum of desperate closeness transforms into a wave of pleasure. Chanyeol finishes just after he does, a last few thrusts sending little aftershocks through Xiumin's body.

It's not until Chanyeol pulls out that Xiumin realizes they overdid it, barely managing to hold back a groan as he feels a sharp ache between his legs. It's not like the first night, but there's no question that he'll feel it later. He slumps on the bed, drained. "Too much?" Chanyeol asks.

"I'm all right, master," Xiumin assures him.

Chanyeol pats him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest, all right?"

"Yes, master," Xiumin says.

Back in their room, Xiumin cleans himself up, wraps himself in a robe and sprawls on the mattress. His body feels heavy and there's a weight on his mind that he can't explain. _You're just tired,_ he tells himself, trying to shrug it off.

"Are you okay?" Luhan asks after a few minutes when Xiumin is still awake, lying still and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine." He is, as far as he can tell, so there's no need for Luhan to worry.

Xiumin dozes off, and when he wakes up an hour later, the strange mood is gone. He and Luhan pass the rest of the day much like they did when Chanyeol was away, until that night when a servant knocks on their door again. "Lord Chanyeol requests that Luhan join him in his rooms."

"Only me?" Luhan asks, surprised.

"Yes," the servant tells them. "He says to tell Xiumin not to be concerned. He only wants him to rest."

"Thank you," Xiumin says politely.

It's already late, and by the time Luhan returns, Xiumin is in bed for the night, though still awake. Luhan lies down quietly and doesn't say anything until Xiumin asks, "How was it?"

"Fine," Luhan says lightly. "He just had me use my mouth, which is easy enough. How are you?"

"All right," Xiumin says. 

They're both quiet after that, and Xiumin thinks the conversation is over, but then Luhan asks, "Is this how you imagined it?"

"What do you mean?" Xiumin asks warily.

"Being a toy. A toy that belongs to someone, that is. I spent my whole life training for it and now that I'm here, it seems almost..."

"Anticlimactic?" Xiumin suggests when Luhan doesn't finish.

Luhan sighs quietly. "Yes, maybe that's it. I don't know that I ever gave much thought to what it would be like, day to day. Trainers filled my head with thoughts of grand parties and how wonderful it would be to please my master, but..." He trails off again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying this. Forget about it."

Xiumin doesn't respond, but he thinks he understands a little what Luhan is getting at. He didn't have the same illusions about what life would be like once he had a master, but the reality of it is still more complicated than what he imagined. Reality always is, he thinks. "We've only been here two weeks," he says after a while. "We'll adjust."

"Yes, of course," Luhan half-heartedly agrees. He scoots closer, as if for comfort, and Xiumin rolls from his side onto his back to smile up at Luhan.

"Get some rest, okay?"

Luhan smiles back. In a well-trained toy, it can be hard to tell, but Xiumin thinks the smile is real. "Okay," Luhan says. "Goodnight, Minseok."

"Don't call me that," Xiumin says, less forcefully than he probably should. Then, "Goodnight, Luhan."


	5. Chapter 5

There's another party that weekend, this time hosted by Lady Sangmi, an older widowed woman who, Chanyeol informs Luhan and Xiumin on the ride over, is known for throwing extravagant parties. In line with that, Luhan and Xiumin are elaborately dressed up, including some jewelry that Chanyeol says "was passed down from previous generations of toys." Luhan is excited to go out, and while Xiumin is somewhat less enthusiastic about crowded parties, he's also looking forward to seeing something beyond the walls of Chanyeol's house and talking to people besides Luhan, Chanyeol and the occasional servant.

The party begins with another flurry of introductions to people who weren't at the last party and greetings to those who were, an endless parade of lords and ladies and toys. Xiumin smiles and bows and speaks when spoken to, putting all his training on polite interaction to good use. This part of a toy's duties, making their master look good in public, is as important as keeping their master satisfied in bed. Chanyeol may not care about showing off as much as some nobles, but by no means does he not care about making a good impression. 

Chanyeol leaves them with the other toys sooner than the last party. Chen is nowhere to be seen, but Luhan and Xiumin makes their way over to Lay, who is sitting quietly next to a toy they haven't met yet. They're not talking, just sitting close enough that it seems like they're together. "Hello," Lay says when they sit down. The other toy nods a silent greeting. "Do you know each other?" he asks, gesturing at his companion and then at Xiumin and Luhan.

"No, we don't," Xiumin says. "My name is Xiumin." He doesn't need to bow to a toy, but he nods his head.

"I'm Luhan. It's nice to meet you."

"Kai," the other toy says. "Pleased to meet you." His voice is soft and even, and his small smile seems almost unnatural, somehow doll-like.

"Kai's master is Lord Yeongun," Lay tells them. "He wasn't at the last party you came to, so perhaps you haven't met him yet."

"No, I don't think so," Luhan says. The name sounds familiar to Xiumin. He thinks that Chen or Lay mentioned him last week when they were talking about all the nobles, and if he remembers correctly, they didn't have positive things to say about him.

Now, though, Lay gives no indication of what he thinks of Kai's master, only calmly says to Kai, "Luhan and Xiumin are Lord Chanyeol's new toys, birthday gifts from my master and Lord Baekhyun."

"I see," Kai says. His tone is polite, but there's only a vague indication that he has any interest in what they're saying, and it doesn't seem convincing to Xiumin. "Are you settling in well?"

"Yes, thank you," Xiumin says.

When Kai makes no move to continue the conversation, Luhan asks Lay, "Is Chen here today?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Sometimes he comes to parties late; his master is a bit disorganized." Lay's innocent smile says, _Of course there's no criticism implied._ "I hope we can be enough company for you."

"Of course!" Luhan says quickly. If it were Chen saying that, Xiumin would know he was teasing, but with Lay, he's not entirely sure.

They talk idly for a while as they watch the guests mill around, lords and ladies of all ages and well-dressed toys, mostly young. There are so many people, and Xiumin is glad of the relative quiet and calm of the toy section. 

They've been there for perhaps half an hour and there's still no sign of Chen and Lord Baekhyun when a man Xiumin doesn't recognize approaches the toy section. "Kai, let's go," he calls. Kai immediately hops to his feet and hurries over, and Xiumin, who is trained to recognize such things in order to respond well to his master, doesn't miss the change in his body language, how he suddenly seems tense, as if he's bracing for something. There's nothing obviously threatening in his master's words or attitude, but Xiumin can't help but think that he is the type of master to threaten his toy, if Kai responds to him like that.

Lay, Xiumin and Luhan return to their conversation once Kai is gone, but after a minute or two, Luhan suddenly asks, "Is he always like that?"

Xiumin looks at him, perplexed. "Do you mean Kai?" Lay asks.

"Yes. No offense meant, but I thought perhaps he didn't like us," Luhan explained.

"No, that's how he is." Lay hesitates for a moment, but his expression gives no hint of what he's thinking. "Kai was trained in House Senchi. Perhaps you've heard of them."

"Very little," Xiumin says.

"I heard their toys are very..." Luhan looks around, considering the company, before concluding, "good at satisfying their masters. Even more so than other toys, that is."

"They do have that reputation, yes," Lay says. His voice is always soft, but he lowers it further. "They're the preferred house for people who want toys purely for sexual gratification and to look nice, not for any degree of companionship. That's because their training is designed to crush the personality out of their toys and leave them...like Kai."

"Oh, I see," Luhan says, but his expression says a lot more, his eyes wide and his lips drawn into something in between a pout and a grimace.

"Most of what I've heard is gossip, so take it with a grain of salt, but people say their methods are almost like torture: locking toys up alone in dark rooms, harsh punishments for small mistakes even in young toys." Lay frowns very slightly, almost delicately. "The trainers in my house were strict, but nothing like that."

"His master doesn't seem very..." Luhan trails off, stopping short of criticizing a lord, but it's not hard to guess what he's getting at.

"No," Lay agrees. "He's not."

Any further discussion is forestalled by a sudden cheerful, "Hello!" A number of toys turn to look over at Chen as he joins them.

Luhan and Xiumin murmur their greetings, and Lay says, "You're finally here. These two were asking after you."

"I'm sorry I'm late." There are no extra cushions around them, so Chen sits down next to Luhan, who looks a little startled by the close proximity. "We got distracted." He winks, in case it's not clear what he's suggesting. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Xiumin says.

"We met Kai," Luhan adds. "Do you know him?"

"I do." Chen's smile doesn't falter, but Xiumin catches something in his eyes, a mix of sadness and what he thinks is revulsion at the thought of Kai. It makes Xiumin sad too, and also grateful that the house that took him was not so strict. He feels guilty for the thought, but there's no way around it.

When Chanyeol comes for Xiumin and Luhan at the end of the party, it's with a smile on his face, and Xiumin feels a newfound appreciation for his master. He may be a little rough around the edges, and selfish in the way that most any master would be, but he seems to be a decent man with no bad intentions toward his toys. That's all Xiumin and Luhan could ask of him.

 

Chanyeol takes them to his bed that night, as expected, and then they go right to sleep, so it's not until the next morning that Luhan, no doubt remembering their conversation about Kai and his house, asks, "Xiumin, what was training like in your house?"

"What do you mean?" Toys train for many years and in a variety of areas depending on their ages and the preferences of their houses. Xiumin doesn't know where to start in describing his experience.

Luhan shrugs. "How old did you say you were when you...?"

"Ten," Xiumin answers.

"Then you must have had a lot to catch up on, right? What was it like?"

Now it's Xiumin's turn to shrug. "Not so different from your training, I imagine, only faster and in less depth."

He's not really surprised when Luhan isn't satisfied with that. "Were they very strict with you? I was trained in obedience since I was very young, but I imagine that you weren't as accustomed to that."

Xiumin remembers those early days, how carefully he tiptoed around, afraid that if he wasn't good enough, they'd kick him out. The heads of his house, concerned about his age, made an agreement with the man who sold him: they had six months to decide if they would keep him, and if not, they'd get their money back. Xiumin didn't have to ask what that would mean for his desperate family. "They didn't need to be strict with me," he says.

Luhan looks at him with both curiosity and concern, but he's tactful enough not to press for detail. Instead, he says, "My house is considered one of the more permissive ones, I believe, though they were always clear that we needed to obey our trainers and later our masters or mistresses without question, and people were sometimes punished if we didn't behave."

"Were you?" Xiumin has learned to keep his curiosity to himself, but he is curious about Luhan, and the other toy has no room to judge him when he asks far more questions.

Luhan smiles sheepishly. "Occasionally. Not often, but I did sometimes forget myself when I was younger. If I did get punished, it was usually for laughing too loudly or something along those lines."

It's not hard to imagine a young Luhan laughing too enthusiastically at something, even though his laughter is more restrained now. "That's not such a big crime," Xiumin says.

"No." Luhan hesitates for a moment before adding, "I'm glad. That our houses were relatively kind. I know toys exist to serve our masters, but some things are going too far." He looks furtively around as though expecting someone to be listening in and come punish him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say these things, but somehow with you, they just come out. I hope I haven't offended you."

"It's all right," Xiumin assures him. "But you should be careful, you know."

"I know," Luhan says meekly. 

He looks so worried that Xiumin flashes him a smile and asks, "Would you like to do some reading? I have to practice regularly if I want to improve."

He's rewarded with a grin from Luhan, who jumps up immediately to grab the novel they're working on. "I'd love to."

 

Chanyeol is home all of the following week and two more after that, and while he's often busy, with work or visiting with friends, he calls for Xiumin and Luhan at least once a day. They have breakfast with him once, but the rest of the time, he only wants them for sex. Xiumin begins to suspect that he'll never really get used to having Chanyeol inside of him, but he and Luhan take turns, and their master is often willing to let them please him in other ways, so it's all right. Sometimes it's good, and if sometimes it isn't, well, sometimes is all a toy can hope for.

In the time he's not with his master, Xiumin is alone with Luhan, and he comes to appreciate the other toy's presence more and more. The days are long and there's not much to do, but they keep each other company, and Xiumin is glad to have someone there to talk to, someone to help him back to his room when Chanyeol is too enthusiastic and someone to share a knowing smile with at parties. His initial uncertainty about what it would be like with two toys and whether he'd be overshadowed by Luhan has been replaced by a sense of gratefulness that he's not in this alone. He'd be all right, of course, but it's better like this.

He doesn't say so, but Luhan says, in the fifth week since Chanyeol brought them home, "I'm glad you're with me, Xiumin. I didn't expect to end up with a master who had two toys, and at first I was worried, but now I'm glad. I think I'd be lonely on my own."

"You probably would be," Xiumin agrees. He doesn't know Luhan all that well yet, but it's not hard to see that the other toy prefers to have company. Even when he's reading quietly, he'll look up if Xiumin moves around, and he likes to sit near him. When they read together, Luhan will often put an arm around him, and when they walk together, Luhan is always close. Xiumin doesn't need that, but he doesn't mind it either.

There's another party that weekend, and although it's only the sixth, including Chanyeol's birthday party, the routine of getting dressed up in a new outfit and having his face painted and his body adorned with jewelry has started to feel familiar to Xiumin. The only difference is, when the servants are nearly finished with Luhan and Xiumin's makeup, Chanyeol comes into their room. "So this is where the magic happens," he jokes. "You look nice already."

Xiumin can't respond with the servant currently coloring his lips, but Luhan says, "Thank you, master."

"Before we leave tonight, I wanted to warn you about Lord Yeongun's parties." Xiumin is surprised by Chanyeol's words. What little he's seen of Kai's master has made him wary, but he hasn't heard anything about his parties, even from Chen, who seems to know all the gossip. "He doesn't throw them often, but when he does, he likes to, as he calls it, play party games. He doesn't dare give the guests trouble, but he does make things unpleasant for toys sometimes."

Xiumin and Luhan must look nervous because Chanyeol hastily adds, "Nothing too terrible. We wouldn't let him get away with that. Just stupid things that can make toys uncomfortable. One time in the summer, for example, he decided that the toys should have a water fight, and you can imagine what happens to all those thing, clingy toy clothes when they get wet. At any rate, if he tries anything too outrageous, I'll take you home, but otherwise, just bear with it. It's best not to offend him."

"Yes, master," Luhan says. Xiumin's makeup is done now, so he can say the same.

After Chanyeol's words, Xiumin is wary, but the party looks like any other when they arrive, bustling with guests who apparently don't mind Lord Yeongun's behavior enough to insult him by not attending. They make the rounds, greeting the nobles and toys whose faces have become familiar over the last five weeks. Xiumin knows by now which nobles would like him to speak and which prefer him to stay silent, who Chanyeol likes to spend time with and who he's always eager to get away from. He's getting to know the other toys too, and beginning to feel comfortable with more of them, reconnecting with toys from his own house and meeting others.

Nothing untoward happens before Chanyeol leaves them with the other toys. The area set aside for toys at parties tends to be somewhere highly visible, since the whole point of toys at parties is to be seen, but this is the first party Xiumin's been to where they're up on a raised platform, like a stage. It's not bad, really, but it makes him feel like he needs to be on his best behavior with the other toys, more so than usual.

Xiumin and Luhan sit with Ken, a toy from Xiumin's house who was sold a few months before him. He greets them with a smile but doesn't strike up a conversation, so Xiumin doesn't talk either, looking around the room instead. Chen and Lay aren't in the toy area and he can't see them anywhere else, making Xiumin wonder if their masters are deliberately staying away. He sees the party host walking around with Kai at his side. He seems friendly, even jovial, and Kai appears relaxed, but Xiumin can't guess from this distance what he's thinking. At any rate, if his own easygoing master thinks badly enough of Yeongun to warn them about him, Xiumin is going to be wary. 

The evening is halfway over by the time Yeongun steps up next to the toy area, dragging Kai with him. "Well, everyone," he declares, "I'm sure you're all excited to see what sort of fun I have planned for tonight." Judging by the awkward tension in the room, few people actually seem excited, but that doesn't deter their host. "We have so many beautiful toys here and it seems a waste to have them just sitting around, so I've decided to have them put on a nice display for us. Kai will demonstrate what I have in mind."

He takes a step backward, leaving Kai standing alone. Kai has his back to all the toys, so Xiumin can't see his expression, but it likely wouldn't say much anyway. What he does see is Kai's clothing suddenly falling to the floor, leaving him naked except for silver bracelets on his wrists and ankles. A whisper runs through the room; people sound shocked, but Xiumin doesn't think it's all bad. He exchanges a glance with Luhan, whose eyes are wide.

"Do you see what we're missing with all this unnecessary silk and frills?" Yeongun asks, gesturing at Kai's body. "Of course you're all able to enjoy your own toys, but why not share with everyone for a change?"

"I hope you're not suggesting an orgy," calls Lord Heechul in what sounds like but probably isn't a joke.

"Let's be civilized now," Yeongun chides. "I only meant allowing everyone to look for a little while. Naturally, a toy is only for his master to touch." He makes his point by wrapping a possessive arm around Kai's waist. "Let's get started. All of you, get up." He waves the assembled toys off to the side of the platform. "Who wants to go first?" He turns to the crowd of nobles. "Any volunteers?"

Nobody volunteers, but Xiumin does see Lady Moonbyul and her toy Solar slipping out at the back, and Lord Kibum comes over to pull Jonghyun out of the group of toys. Chanyeol glances over toward them but doesn't move, so it appears that he doesn't consider this outrageous enough to make a scene. Xiumin doesn't either, so that's all right. 

For a long, awkward moment, nothing happens besides some murmuring from the assembled crowd, but finally Lady Eunji calls over to her toy, "Go ahead, Leo." She sounds almost defiant, as if telling Yeongun that his little stunt can't upset her.

Leo obediently stands at the edge of the platform, his expression unreadable as he removes his clothes. Some nobles respond with whistles and cheers, but more are quiet, either displeased with the situation or unsure how far they can go. It's normal for nobles to compliment each other's toys, sometimes lewdly, but this is taking it farther. For his part, Xiumin doesn't watch Leo walk to the middle of the platform; there's nothing here he needs to see.

"Now, remember to be kind," Yeongun drawls. "It's a little cold in here." Somebody snickers behind Xiumin, and he hears some of the nobles laugh outright.

Before long, Eunji comes up to retrieve her toy, ending the show. Hwasa goes next, then Tiffany, followed by Taemin. "How about Lord Chanyeol's toys next?" Yeongun suggests. "You two can go together and give us something extra nice to look at."

Xiumin and Luhan look at Chanyeol for confirmation, and he nods, flashing them a brief apologetic grimace. Xiumin turns to Luhan, who gives a tiny shrug, and then they both undress and make their way across the stage. The room feels colder than Xiumin thought it would be without his clothes, and colder the longer he and Luhan stand up there with all the eyes in the room on them. 

A toy has no room for modesty or self-consciousness, but the sheer volume of the attention makes Xiumin uncomfortable. He stands calmly, but he does look down, glad that he's supposed to act shy. He's a toy, and of course he's well aware of what that entails, but he's never felt so strongly that he's not even a person, just a _thing_ to be admired and used and someday cast aside. He wonders briefly, unpleasantly, if this is how Kai's master makes him feel all the time.

Eventually, Xiumin is so cold that he can't help shivering. He's tuning out people's comments, so he doesn't register Chanyeol's voice saying, "Don't let him freeze, Luhan" until Luhan has already moved to wrap an arm around him. Luhan's body feels very warm in comparison, and Xiumin is glad of the contact.

"Well, well, aren't they sweet?" he catches Yeongun saying. "They must go very well together, eh, Chanyeol?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chanyeol retorts.

Xiumin isn't sure what response to expect, but Yeongun just laughs. "All right, next," he says, and Xiumin and Luhan hurry off.

Luhan lets go of him when they're off the stage area. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, just a little cold," Xiumin tells him. He gets dressed quickly, but he's chilled enough that he's still feeling it as they make their way over to Chanyeol.

"You looked good up there, I must say," their master comments. He drapes an arm around Xiumin's shoulders, and rests his other hand on Luhan's back. "Very composed too, aside from the shivering." He smiles at Xiumin. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, master. Thank you for your concern."

When the show is over, the party returns to normal, as though nothing happened. Nothing did, really, and Xiumin shrugs off the remnants of his discomfort. Chanyeol keeps them with him for the rest of the party, walking around for a while and then sitting with a small group of lords and ladies. The drinks seem particularly plentiful now, and Chanyeol drinks a lot. He offers Luhan or Xiumin the occasional sip but mostly downs the drinks himself, and by the time they leave, he's thoroughly drunk.

Chanyeol is very loud on the ride home, laughing boisterously at his own jokes. Xiumin politely laughs along, and Luhan more enthusiastically does the same. Chanyeol seems pleased with their reactions, but Xiumin suspects that he'd continue cracking jokes regardless, and laughing all on his own.

At home, Chanyeol hurries them into bed, but once there, he says, "I think I'd like to sober up a bit first so I can enjoy this properly. Why don't you two start without me?"

"What would you like us to do, master?" Luhan asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. "Surprise me. I'll tell you if I have any objections. But go slowly unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, master," Xiumin and Luhan both murmur before they turn to each other, considering how to start. While Chanyeol's taken to having them prepare each other more often than not, and sometimes finish each other off after he comes, they haven't kissed or deliberately put on a show since their first week with Chanyeol. 

Xiumin decides to take off his clothes immediately, but climbs into Luhan's lap before he can do the same, thinking that it will make a nice contrast, him naked and Luhan fully clothed. Luhan is in smooth silk that slides against Xiumin's bare skin, soft on the inside of his thighs and on his back when Luhan's arms wrap around him. Xiumin continues to take the lead, leaning in to kiss Luhan. In keeping with the persona he's been trained to project, it's a hesitant kiss, but Luhan quickly turns it into more, dipping his tongue into Xiumin's mouth.

They kiss and kiss and don't stop kissing, since Chanyeol doesn't object, until finally Luhan breaks away. He kisses the underside of Xiumin's jaw, and Xiumin leans back to give Luhan better access and Chanyeol a better view. Luhan's lips barely flutter along his skin and Xiumin sighs, his eyes drifting shut. That doesn't last long before Luhan kisses him again, more eagerly this time. Xiumin's knees slide to either side of Luhan's hips and suddenly they're very close, close enough for Xiumin to feel Luhan stirring beneath him. Chanyeol says nothing, so Xiumin stays there, his hands on Luhan's shoulders and his forearms pressed against his chest.

After a few minutes of that, Luhan pushes Xiumin away. He's not sure why, but he finds out a moment later when Luhan turns him around, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull Xiumin up against him. Like this, Xiumin can see Chanyeol and see that he's enjoying the show, watching and palming the front of his pants. He can't see Luhan, but he can feel him, the solid warmth of his chest and the slowly growing hardness of his cock trapped between their bodies. 

Luhan's arm stays firmly wrapped around his waist while his free hand comes to Xiumin's chest, toying with his nipples. Xiumin leans back as his nipples harden into tight nubs and his cock swells between his legs, moaning softly. Luhan's mouth finds the side of his neck and Xiumin tips his head up for a kiss. They keep kissing as Luhan's hand moves down, finding Xiumin's cock and giving it a single stroke that has Xiumin's hips bucking up as far as they can go with Luhan's arm holding him still.

It only takes a few more strokes to have Xiumin fully hard, and when he is, they stop kissing. Chanyeol is still watching without comment, telling them that it's all right to continue. Luhan does, touching Xiumin with slow strokes. He varies his touches, sometimes dragging his thumb across the head, sometimes shifting down to his balls, and sometimes even grazing a finger over Xiumin's rim and making him shiver. Part of Xiumin is eager for more, but it feels good and he's content to let Luhan (and Chanyeol, of course) decide how to proceed.

Luhan pauses when Chanyeol gets up, but he doesn't stop them, instead retrieving the bottle of oil. "Can you do it like this?" he asks.

"Yes, I think so," Luhan says. He takes the bottle, letting go of Xiumin while he coats his fingers. When he's satisfied, he wraps his arm around Xiumin's waist again, hoisting him a little higher up. Xiumin obligingly spreads his legs and leans back. Luhan's fingers find their way between his legs and he swipes two of them back and forth over Xiumin's rim until he shudders, exaggerating his reaction with a moan. Only then does Luhan push a finger in to the first knuckle, then wriggle it in deeper.

Luhan prepares him slowly, since Chanyeol seems to be in no hurry. Like this, he's in the perfect position to curl his fingers and stroke Xiumin inside until his cock draws a wet stripe on his stomach and he doesn't have to exaggerate his reaction, moaning and twisting in Luhan's hold. Luhan works his way up to three fingers, pressing them deep into Xiumin's body. Chanyeol opens his pants and pulls out his cock, but his strokes are slow and relaxed and he doesn't stop them.

Xiumin is not relaxed, not with Luhan's careful fingers taking him apart, and neither is Luhan with Xiumin writhing on top of him. Xiumin hears him moan periodically, his grip on Xiumin tightening. They might well be able to finish like this if Chanyeol let them, but that won't happen. Sooner or later, Chanyeol's going to want to have his way with Xiumin too. For now, though, he still waits and watches. Luhan presses on, jabbing his curled fingers upward. Xiumin spreads his legs as wide as he can and sobs at the repeated bursts of pleasure that aren't quite enough, his cock throbbing and his cheeks on fire.

And then, finally, Chanyeol says, "Stop."

Xiumin doesn't manage to hold back his groan when Luhan's fingers leave him. He lets go of Xiumin's waist, and Xiumin starts to get up, but Chanyeol says, "Wait. You're hard, aren't you, Luhan?"

"Yes, master." Luhan's rough voice is answer enough.

"I want you to fuck Xiumin," Chanyeol says. Xiumin hears Luhan's surprised intake of breath right by his ear. This is a first, and he's unsure where it's going. "I never really get to see what he looks like when he's being fucked," Chanyeol elaborates, "and I want to appreciate it." He considers briefly. "Do it like this, facing me, and nice and hard."

Luhan doesn't even undress fully, only opens his clothes enough to expose his rock hard cock before pulling Xiumin back toward him. He quickly lines himself up and then thrusts up into Xiumin, sliding deep. Much like their fingers, Luhan's cock is smaller than Chanyeol's, but not too small, just the right size to fill Xiumin up without hurting him, especially when he's been so well prepared. 

It's not the best position for it, but Luhan does as Chanyeol asked and fucks him hard, holding his hips as he pounds up into him. Each thrust pulls pleasure from deep inside Xiumin and he has to hold himself back, not wanting to come until Chanyeol wants him to. It wouldn't take much to get there, a slight change in the angle or a few strokes of his cock. He wants it, his whole body simultaneously singing with pleasure and screaming for more.

And then, abruptly, Chanyeol snaps, "Luhan, stop." Luhan doesn't manage to hold back a groan this time, but he goes still immediately and lifts Xiumin off of him. Xiumin's body protests too, clenching around nothing as his legs tremble. He doesn't have a chance to dwell on it because Chanyeol manhandles him away from Luhan and onto his hands and knees and immediately thrusts deep into him, snapping his hips hard.

In his current state, all Xiumin can do is react, slumping forward so that he only stays up because Chanyeol is holding him. His aching cock rubs against his thigh, and that's enough to have him coming so hard the world fades away and the only thing he's aware of are waves of pleasure coursing through him and Chanyeol still pounding into him. Chanyeol must have been worked up more than Xiumin realized because he follows soon after, pulsing deep inside of Xiumin and squeezing his hips bruisingly tight.

Xiumin feels worn out but good when Chanyeol pulls out, not as sore as he's grown accustomed to getting because of the short time with Chanyeol and the long, slow build up to it. When Chanyeol bids them goodnight, he drowsily rolls off the bed and shuffles down the hall, pleasantly dazed. Luhan walks behind him, and it's not until they're inside their room that Xiumin notices that the other toy is still hard and remembers that he was interrupted. Luhan's expression is pinched, and Xiumin feels sorry for him.

"Do you want to...?" Xiumin gestures between Luhan's legs. "I won't tell."

"A toy is only supposed to take pleasure from his master," Luhan says as though he's reciting something from his training. (Xiumin only gives that so much credence, because like any toy, Luhan must have touched and been touched by other toys during his training.)

"Like I said, I won't tell. I could help, if you want." He's not sure how Chanyeol would feel about that, but considering how far he let them get together tonight, it seems like their master wouldn't mind a quick handjob to keep Luhan from having to go to bed miserable.

Luhan hesitates, but he looks pathetically eager and Xiumin's not surprised when he says, "I guess that would be okay, if you don't mind."

Luhan leans against the foot of the bed and Xiumin touches him in short strokes. It's nothing fancy, just intended to get him off as quickly and efficiently as possible. Luhan bites his lip and barely makes a sound, but Xiumin hears his breath catch and feels him reflexively rock into the touch until he closes his eyes and comes silently over Xiumin's hand. He's still for a few seconds afterward, aside from his chest heaving, but then he opens his eyes again and smiles. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

The comment makes Xiumin want to laugh, but he sticks to a restrained smile. "I'm glad to hear it." He yawns, almost using his dirty hand to cover his mouth before he remembers. "Let's get cleaned up and sleep. That tired me out."

"Yeah." Luhan doesn't say anything more, but as they wash up, Xiumin notices the other toy looking at him and he wonders what he's thinking. He remembers, suddenly, the feeling of sitting in Luhan's lap as Luhan stretched him open, and then of Luhan's cock inside of him. He didn't think about it at the time, but now he registers that Luhan is the only person besides his master to be inside of him like that. He wonders if Chanyeol thought about what that means for a toy, and he wonders if it should mean anything when it was all for Chanyeol's benefit.

He pushes those complicated thoughts aside, and it's not until they're in bed that the thought sneaks into Xiumin's mind that having Luhan inside of him felt better than Chanyeol ever has.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing feels different in the morning, or when Chanyeol calls for them the following evening. Nothing _is_ different, save for a vague feeling Xiumin has that something has shifted, though he couldn't say what. In any case, the feeling fades by the time Chanyeol is done with them, and it's all but forgotten the following morning, the remnants easily shrugged off. The life of a toy is, by and large, a simple one, and there's no need to think too hard about it.

Chanyeol calls for them again that night, and the next morning, he sets off on another trip. Life is more interesting with Chanyeol around, but it's more relaxing when there's only Xiumin and Luhan and some servants in the house. In the weeks since Chanyeol's previous trip, Xiumin and Luhan have gotten to know each other better, gotten closer, and so it feels even more relaxing passing the week together.

"I feel a little spoiled," Luhan says in the afternoon of the second day, "having nothing I need to do." He and Xiumin have piled up all their cushions to make a comfortable little nest, and they lie down next to each other. Luhan scoots close and fidgets around, looking for a good position, until he puts one arm around Xiumin and rests the spine of the book they're planning to read between their legs. It's a little strange to Xiumin, having Luhan or anyone else touch him outside of bed, but Luhan does it enough that he's getting used to it. There's no real reason not to, so he hasn't felt the need to resist.

"Just enjoy it while you can," Xiumin says, although he feels the same, "and feel lucky."

"Oh, I do." Luhan turns, and Xiumin can see his bright smile up close. 

 

Chanyeol returns after four days. He looks tired when Xiumin and Luhan come to his bedroom, but he smiles at them. "You're looking very well rested," he says.

"Yes, thank you, master," Luhan says.

"Did you have a pleasant trip?" Xiumin asks.

"Yes, it was all right," Chanyeol says, "only busy. I'm glad to be home with a chance to rest."

"Do you intend to rest now, master?" Luhan asks coyly, earning a laugh from Chanyeol.

"I wouldn't have called you here if I did, would I? But I'll let you two do the hard work today." He considers. "Take off your clothes while I think about what I want." That doesn't take long since they're both wearing robes, but Chanyeol continues thinking, looking them up and down. "Come here, Xiumin," he says after a while. "I have an idea."

"Yes, master." Xiumin climbs onto the bed and approaches Chanyeol. 

When he gets to Chanyeol's lap, Chanyeol strokes a hand down his cheek, then fluffs his hair in front, where it's getting long and falling into his eyes. "You look so young and cute when you're not dressed up." Xiumin isn't sure of the appropriate response to that, so he only smiles shyly. Chanyeol laughs and gives him a kiss, then pushes him back with a hand in the middle of his chest. "Get on your hands and knees," he orders. "Facing this way."

Xiumin does as he's told, looking up and waiting for Chanyeol to tell him what to do next. He turns his attention to Luhan instead, saying, "Luhan, get behind him. Do you know how to use your mouth like this?"

"Yes, master." The bed shifts as Luhan settles behind Xiumin.

"Good," Chanyeol says. "Then do it until I tell you to stop." He grins. "Which will probably be a while."

Luhan's hands come to rest on Xiumin's lower back, pushing lightly to indicate that Xiumin should move down. He does, sitting back on heels, looking up at Chanyeol to make sure he has no objection. Luhan's hands slide lower, spreading Xiumin open, and then his mouth lands between them. At first, it's just a light brush of lips on skin, but then Xiumin feels Luhan's tongue on him, warm and wet. He shivers when Luhan's tongue circles his rim and then drags roughly across it.

Although Chanyeol didn't tell them to go slowly this time, Luhan does, gradually working Xiumin open with his tongue, pausing occasionally to press his whole mouth to Xiumin's skin. Xiumin has had this done to him by other toys during training, but never for long, and it makes a big difference. It takes longer for the pleasure to build than with fingers, but it's more intense when it does, spreading out like a tingling warmth over Xiumin's skin as his body grows more and more sensitive to Luhan's touch. His cock grows hard against his stomach and his legs automatically spread wider, wanting to provide better access as Luhan's tongue pushes deeper.

They continue for a long time, Luhan sending tremors of pleasure through Xiumin with flicks of his tongue and the eager press of his mouth. He uses two fingers to stretch Xiumin open so his tongue can dip in farther and curl all around the sensitive entrance and Xiumin whines and moans and shakes. Luhan's mouth must be getting tired, but he doesn't let up, teasing Xiumin with light licks and then deep plunges, a mix of different sensations that leaves Xiumin feeling gloriously overwhelmed.

"I wonder if you could come like this." Xiumin's so focused on the work of Luhan's mouth that he jumps at the sound of Chanyeol's voice, and their master chuckles. He struggles to raise his head and sees Chanyeol touching himself as he watches. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Xiumin?"

"Yes, master." Luhan's tongue presses hard over Xiumin's rim and his voice breaks on the second word. He does feel like he could come from this eventually, with his cock trapped against his stomach and Luhan's mouth driving him crazy.

"If you feel ready to come, don't hold back," Chanyeol says. "Let's see if we get there."

Luhan redoubles his efforts and Xiumin shudders and clutches at the bedsheets to ground himself. Now that he's been given permission to let go, everything feels that much more intense, his whole body drawing tight in anticipation of release. Luhan licks and sucks and stretches and Xiumin moans desperately. He rocks into it almost unconsciously, rubbing his cock against his thigh, and that tips him over the edge, pleasure exploding along every nerve as Luhan's tongue pushes him through an orgasm that seems to go on and on and on.

When Xiumin goes still, Luhan starts to move, but Chanyeol says, "Don't stop yet." Luhan obeys immediately, and Xiumin groans and fights the urge to pull away. It doesn't feel _bad_ exactly, but he's so sensitive now that it's a torturous kind of pleasure. Tears spring into his eyes as Luhan's tongue keeps moving, turning him into jelly.

He's relieved but almost a little disappointed when Chanyeol says, "Okay, you can stop." Luhan's mouth leaves him and he goes limp, feeling cold. "Don't fall asleep now," Chanyeol says. "You're not done yet."

Xiumin reluctantly lifts his head to see Chanyeol holding out the bottle of oil to Luhan, and just the sight is enough to send a shiver of anticipation through him, though he's not sure if it's good or bad anticipation. "Make it quick," Chanyeol says, "but not too quick. Xiumin, turn over."

Xiumin rolls onto his back and swipes at the tears lingering in his eyes. Luhan is already slicking up his fingers while Chanyeol decides it's finally time to take his clothes off. Luhan waits until he's finished to start preparing Xiumin. The first finger slides in much more easily than usual, but Xiumin squirms, so sensitive in the wake of his orgasm that it's hard to differentiate between pleasure and discomfort.

As Chanyeol asked, Luhan builds up quickly, though Xiumin thinks he's trying not to overdo it. Xiumin could hold back his reaction, but Chanyeol is watching him and seeming to enjoy the sight, so he doesn't restrain himself, writhing around and moaning and occasionally whimpering when Luhan's fingers curl inside of him and his body seems to think that it's almost ready for round two.

That might be asking a bit much, but it does start to feel better as Luhan works up to three fingers, the oversensitivity fading into just regular sensitivity and the pleasure starting to build again. Everything feels heightened, so much so that Xiumin's not sure he could hold back his reaction if he wanted to at this point. Luhan's so good with his fingers, and he's not going easy anymore, pumping them in and out and twisting and turning inside.

Despite his initial demand that they go quickly, Chanyeol doesn't rush them. Xiumin can't see him in his current position, but he sees Luhan's gaze occasionally flicking over to where Chanyeol is sitting, confirming that he's doing okay. Whatever he sees, it seems to convince him that he should continue, which he does for so long that Xiumin's cock starts to stir again, just barely. He hears a choked laugh from Chanyeol and feels Luhan carefully aiming his fingers to encourage the greatest possible reaction from Xiumin's body.

Chanyeol only allows him another fifteen seconds of that before he says, "Time to stop. Get up, Xiumin." With some difficulty, Xiumin obeys, getting up on his knees and turning to face Chanyeol to se what he wants. Chanyeol gestures for him to come closer, but holds up a hand to stop him from moving too close. "Stay there. On your hands and knees again."

Curious, Xiumin kneels with his hands between Chanyeol's spread legs and his head aligned with Chanyeol's knees. "You come here too, Luhan," Chanyeol says. "It's still your show." Xiumin is surprised but not displeased, remembering how good it felt with Luhan last week. He can't see Luhan's reaction, but he suspects the other toy is pleased and hoping it won't end in frustration for him like last week.

It feels a little strange with Chanyeol right in front of him, but if this is what he wants, Xiumin isn't going to complain. He waits while Luhan moves in behind him and then presses into him unexpectedly slowly. Because it's Luhan rather than Chanyeol and because he's had such a long time to get ready for it, it doesn't hurt. It feels good to have the extra stretch and deep reach of a cock inside of him, rubbing all around. He sighs at the pleasure of it and feels his cock start to harden in earnest.

Luhan rocks into him steadily, since Chanyeol hasn't said otherwise, easing in deeper and deeper. Xiumin is more relaxed than last time, since he's already come once, able to enjoy the feeling of Luhan fucking him without being too strung out. He is getting wound up again, though, and it feels like it's building on the first round so that everything is more intense from the start, his whole body buzzing with it.

By the time he's fully hard, Xiumin has all but forgotten Chanyeol's presence again. He shouldn't, but it's too easy to get carried away with Luhan pumping into him and his whole body revving back up as if it never stopped. It's probably all right, since it seems that Chanyeol likes to see him fall apart, and falling apart he is, bit by bit, his arms and legs trembling underneath him

And then Chanyeol suddenly groans, "Xiumin," and he and Luhan both freeze. Luhan starts to pull out, but Chanyeol says, "No, no, wait. Just come closer." Bemused, Xiumin scoots forward, Luhan awkwardly following him. He understands only when Chanyeol pushes on the back of his neck, guiding Xiumin toward his cock. "You can do it, right?" 

He doesn't really wait for an answer, using both hands to bring Xiumin and his cock together, but it's not as if Xiumin would say no. He opens his mouth and swallows Chanyeol down, trying not to choke when Luhan resumes moving. Tears well in his eyes again, but he's worked up enough now for it to distract him. Chanyeol says something that doesn't register as words, but Xiumin finds out what it was when Luhan starts to touch him, and after that he's lost, moaning around Chanyeol's cock as he sways helplessly between them.

Chanyeol's the first to finish, pushing Xiumin back and holding him up by the chin so he can decorate Xiumin's face with his release. When he lets go, Xiumin falls forward, head in the crease of Chanyeol's thigh as Luhan pounds into him like he's desperately trying to finish before Chanyeol stops them. Chanyeol seems to have no intention of doing so, patting Xiumin on the shoulder and then leaving him be. Luhan ends up coming next, but he strokes so furiously that Xiumin follows right after, his orgasm hitting him harder than he expects and shuddering blissfully through him.

When it fades, Xiumin knows he should get up from where he's slumped against Chanyeol's leg, but all the energy has drained from his limbs. Chanyeol says something and pats his shoulder again, and Xiumin struggles to roll over so he can at least look up at his master. "Help him out, Luhan," Chanyeol says.

Luhan's idea of help is, after picking up their discarded robes, scooping Xiumin into his arms and carrying him out the door and over to their room. "Sorry to make you do all the work," Xiumin mumbles and Luhan deposits him onto the bed.

"It's all right," Luhan says, sounding like he means it. He brushes Xiumin's hair off his face with a chuckle, making Xiumin wonder what he looks like. "I think he really enjoys making a mess of you. You sell that fragile, innocent, mess-me-up-good look too well."

"Many years of training." 

Luhan laughs at that. When Xiumin tries to get up so he can clean up a little before sleeping, Luhan says, "No, no, relax. Wait a second." He walks across the room and returns with a wet towel, kneeling next to their mattress to carefully wipe Xiumin's face clean. There's a little smile on his lips and Xiumin wonders, inanely, how Luhan would react if he leaned forward to kiss it off. He doesn't, of course, just closes his eyes and lets Luhan gently clean him up.

"Thank you," he murmurs when Luhan is done.

"You're welcome," Luhan answers softly. Then, "Now go ahead and get some rest." He gets to his feet and crosses the room again, perhaps to clean himself up. Xiumin is asleep before he comes back.

 

Chanyeol spends the next day resting after his trip, and so Luhan and Xiumin are also able to sleep in and recover from the previous night's excitement, and spend another leisurely day, aside from a short visit to Chanyeol's room in the evening. The next day, though, a servant wakes them earlier than usual. "Lord Chanyeol asks that we dress you to go into the city today," he informs them.

Xiumin is surprised by the announcement, and he sees the same emotion on Luhan's face. They've been with Chanyeol some six weeks now, and aside from parties at the houses of various lords and ladies, he's never taken them out into the city. That means that neither Xiumin nor Luhan have been out into the city, since toys in training are rarely allowed out of their houses at all. It's an exciting prospect, though Xiumin is wary since he doesn't yet know why they're going.

They're dressed nicely, but less elaborately than for parties, more like when Lord Baekhyun and Chen came over for dinner. That makes Xiumin's wariness fade, since there's no reason for Chanyeol to dress them up if he's going to take them back to their houses or do something else bad. (There was probably no need for wariness in the first place; Xiumin has no reason to believe that Chanyeol is displeased with them or feels he no longer needs them.)

Riding in the carriage the way they usually do for parties doesn't seem like anything special, though they've never done it so early in the day, but when they get out, instead of being at some noble's house, they're in the city center. There are people bustling around, and some glance at them briefly, but a nobleman, even accompanied by two toys, is probably an unremarkable sight here. On the other hand, for Xiumin and Luhan, everything around them is remarkable.

Luhan is looking around with wide eyes, an exaggerated version of his behavior at their first party, since there's more to see and less reason to play it cool. Xiumin still tries to restrain himself, but he can't help being curious. What strikes him first of all is just how _big_ the city is, though he's only seeing a small portion of it. There's one shop after another, elegant looking places nothing like the tiny, often run-down stores he remembers from his hometown, including the one his parents operated. There are other buildings too, some restaurants and what he assumes are houses, judging by the gates around them.

Chanyeol's laugh startles him out of taking in the scenery. "Look at you, like a couple of kids. I would've brought you out sooner if I knew you'd enjoy it this much."

"Thank you, master, you're very kind," Luhan says, indeed sounding as excited as a child. "May I ask where we're going?"

"We're going shopping, of course," Chanyeol says cheerfully. "For jewelry, mainly, but there's also a clothing store I'd like to take you to."

Xiumin doesn't know why they need to go to a clothing store when Chanyeol already has a tailor making them one new outfit after another, but it's Chanyeol's money they're spending, so he can do as he pleases. Xiumin is just happy to be doing something different and interesting. Luhan's company keeps him from getting too bored most days, but his life is very much lacking in variety. It's nice to get out and breathe the fresh air (if it can be called that with the various smells of the city) and see people besides Luhan and Chanyeol and the servants and the same nobles and toys at every party.

The first jewelry store Chanyeol takes them to is small, but in a way that makes it seem exclusive rather than lacking anything. A well dressed woman comes up to the display and asks, "How may I help you, sir?" The question is addressed only to Chanyeol, since it's clear that he's the owner and Xiumin and Luhan the toys. 

"I'd like to buy my toys some jewelry," Chanyeol declares, though that seems rather obvious. "I don't have anything in particular in mind, but I was hoping to have them try some things on and see what looks good."

"Is there anything here that suits your taste?" the woman asks, gesturing at the display. "We also have more things I can bring out, and we do custom pieces if you prefer."

Chanyeol studies the selection for not very long before he chooses two bracelets, one silver and one gold, both studded with purple gemstones. They're a little gaudy to Xiumin's eyes, but gaudy jewelry is quite common for toys; anything to grab attention and show of their masters' and mistresses' wealth. Chanyeol gives the gold bracelet to Xiumin and the silver to Luhan. Xiumin slides it onto his right wrist, where it hangs almost comically large, sliding as far down as the base of his thumb. 

Chanyeol chuckles at his plight, and Luhan smiles. "Perhaps a smaller size for Xiumin here, if you have anything."

"Yes, of course." Xiumin slips the bracelet off easily, and the woman offers him a similar bracelet with turquoise gemstones instead of purple.

In the meantime, Chanyeol takes Luhan's hand so he can study the bracelet on his wrist. "It suits you, don't you think? Very delicate."

"Thank you, master." Luhan looks at the bracelet, then over at Xiumin, as if wanting his approval too. Xiumin flashes him a small smile. The bracelet does look good, the silver and pale purple nice against his skin, but it hardly matters what Xiumin thinks of it.

Satisfied, Chanyeol turns his attention to Xiumin again. "Ah, that's much better." This bracelet fits more snugly on Xiumin's wrist, though the turquoise stones make it look even gaudier than the purple. "Hm, it is nice, but I'd love to have you two match. Do you have anything more similar to that?" He gestures at Luhan's bracelet.

The woman finds them a bracelet identical to Luhan's in Xiumin's size, and Chanyeol smiles approvingly when he tries it on. "Yes, yes, there we are. I like it."

"It's very nice," Luhan chips in, unprompted. He catches himself and looks embarrassed, but Chanyeol only smiles wider.

"I'm glad you agree." He brings Luhan and Xiumin's hands together so their wrists are side by side and nods. "Excellent. We'll take these two."

Chanyeol takes them to two more jewelry stores, where they acquire several more bracelets, a necklace that looks good on both Luhan and Xiumin, and a choker for each of them. Minseok doesn't care much, one way or another, about shopping, but he enjoys walking around and seeing different stores, and what he can see of the city in between. It's nice, too, to interact with Luhan and especially Chanyeol in a different context. It's still rare for Xiumin and Luhan to spend time with their master outside of parties or the bedroom, and Xiumin doesn't know if he _likes_ it, but it's a refreshing change.

Their last stop is a clothing shop, where Chanyeol explains, "Of course I can have outfits made for you, but I thought this would be a good way to try on a variety of clothes and get an idea of what looks good on you."

They try on so many outfits that Xiumin loses track, modeling them for Chanyeol. Xiumin suspects that this shop isn't used to customers of Chanyeol's status, given how the attendants fuss over them, so much so that Chanyeol finally gets exasperated and waves them off. "We're all right. They can help each other dress."

That's how Xiumin ends up in the changing area with Luhan helping him into an outfit more complicated than what toys normally wear, a silky black number with dangling pieces meant to wrap around the arms. Luhan carefully crisscrosses the pieces over each other on Xiumin's right arm, so intent on his work that it makes Xiumin smile. 

Luhan doesn’t notice until he finishes tying the straps at Xiumin's wrist and looks up. "What?" he asks, flustered by the attention, which makes Xiumin smile more.

"Nothing."

Luhan doesn't look convinced, but he moves to Xiumin's left arm to repeat the process. Xiumin watches, absently noting what nice hands Luhan has. His mind wanders to what those hands have done to him, and he feels a touch of heat in his cheeks. Now is not the time to be thinking those thoughts. Thankfully, Luhan finishes a moment later, declaring, "There. Finished." He takes a step back to admire his work. "You look nice. Not quite as innocent as usual, but I don't think that's such a bad thing."

"I'm not sure our master will agree."

There's a shift in Luhan's expression at those words, so small Xiumin's not sure he didn't imagine it. In any case, then Luhan smiles. "Let's find out."

Sure enough, Chanyeol looks skeptical when Xiumin shows him the clothes. "I don't know if it suits you. Perhaps something like this might be better on Luhan..."

They don't have the same outfit in Luhan's size, but Xiumin helps him put on a different one in the same black fabric, draped to show off a tantalizing amount of one leg. Xiumin's not surprised that Chanyeol appreciates this one more, and he has to agree. The black makes Luhan look pale and delicate, but his strong leg looks anything but, offering a nice contrast. Xiumin smiles to himself, remembering how it made him nervous at the beginning, seeing how Luhan look so beautiful. He's no longer threatened, only appreciates the sight as he listens to Chanyeol rave.

In the end, they leave with five outfits between the two of them and some ideas to give Chanyeol's tailor for others. Chanyeol takes them to eat, and then takes them home to his bed for a leisurely round of sex. Xiumin and Luhan return to their room when they're finished, content to collapse on their bed after all the activity. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Luhan says.

"It was," Xiumin agrees. 

"I'm glad we got to see the city," Luhan adds. "And..." He trails off, and Xiumin turns to look at him curiously. "I had a nice time, that's all." He smiles, and Xiumin easily smiles back.

"Me too."

 

It becomes a habit for Chanyeol to have Xiumin and Luhan "put on a show" for him, not every night, but often. Xiumin doesn't mind, because Luhan makes him feel better than Chanyeol does (partly because he's a trained toy, partly because he's not so _big_ , and partly because he's not selfish in the way a master is entitled to be), but it surprises him that Chanyeol is happy watching. More often than not, it ends in Chanyeol fucking him, or else one or both of them blowing Chanyeol, but Xiumin and Luhan are both able to enjoy themselves more like this.

What also becomes a habit, soon enough, is Luhan and Xiumin finishing each other off on those days when Chanyeol forgets or simply doesn't care that they haven't come. It's usually Luhan who's left hanging, and after his initial uncertainty, he doesn't hesitate to let Xiumin make him come with his hands or mouth. Xiumin quickly learns the best way to accomplish that, and usually Luhan is so worked up already that it's only a matter of moments to get him off.

"You two are looking happy," Chen teases them at a party some two weeks into this new trend. "Lord Chanyeol keeping you satisfied?" He winks knowingly, not because he knows about Chanyeol but because he knows they won't answer him in more than the vaguest terms. It's become something of a running joke between them, Xiumin and Luhan's unwillingness to share anything about their sex life. (Chen, on the other hand, has abandoned all restraint and tells them about what he and Baekhyun get up to in a gleeful amount of detail.)

"Quite," Luhan answers, grinning.

Chen laughs, but then he turns a little more serious. "Truthfully, though, you do look happy. I'm glad you've settled in so well. Don't they seem well?" If it were Lay he was addressing, he'd get a reasonably enthusiastic response, but Lay is walking the room with his master, and it's Kai sitting with them. He only nods mutely, and Xiumin wonders if he's even listening to what they're saying, let alone caring.

"We're good, yes," Luhan says dryly. "I'm not sure why you care so much."

"You're my friends, aren't you? I'm glad to see my friends happy." Chen's smile doesn't waver and his tone stays light, but there's something serious in his eyes as he says, "It's rarer than you might think to see a toy not just content but truly happy. It's good to appreciate it."

Xiumin hasn't spent as much time with as many toys as Chen, but thinking of Kai and some of the other toys he's met, he can believe it. He's grateful to have a decent master and a good companion like Luhan, who makes everything so much better than it would be if he was alone. "We do appreciate it," he says, and Luhan leans closer to him. Xiumin doesn't want to dwell on the moment, so he turns it around with a teasing, "And what about you? Are you happy?"

"Oh, always." Chen says it jokingly, but it does seem truthful. "I've decided to find the happiness in my circumstances, and so I am. And they're not such bad circumstances, are they?"

"You tell me," Luhan says. "I hear your master pleases you."

That gets a loud laugh from Chen. "That he does." He spares them the details this time, only grinning smugly.

That night, after their usual afterparty with Chanyeol, Luhan asks, "Do you think Chen was right to say we look happy? It's not something I've ever given much thought to, but I suppose I am, now that I do think about it."

Xiumin smiles. "I haven't thought about it either, but if we look happy when we're not trying to, we must be, right?" He's not sure what could have changed so much in recent weeks to make him look so obviously happy, but he is relaxed and content, and that's enough. If he is happy, well, he's a very lucky toy.

"I guess so," Luhan agrees. He pulls the blankets up over both of them. "It's cold, isn't it?"

"It is." Xiumin is more sensitive to the cold, but their room is snug and the blankets are warm.

"Come here." Luhan reaches for him, and although Xiumin suspects it's more because Luhan likes to sleep close together than because he's worried about Xiumin being cold, he goes without protest. He is warmer in Luhan's arms, and as he drifts off to sleep like that, he does feel happy, he thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

The trouble with having satisfying sex on a regular basis is that Xiumin gets used to it, and when Chanyeol heads off on a week-long trip, that suddenly feels like a very long time to go without. Accustomed to denying his body what it wants, he ignores the feeling until halfway through the week. He and Luhan are having a pleasant soak in their bathtub when Luhan says, "I wish our master would come home."

The comment is out of the blue, and Xiumin looks at him curiously. Luhan has never given any indication until now that he minds when Chanyeol leaves them alone. "You miss him?"

"I..." Luhan's cheeks are pink, but Xiumin isn't sure if they already were from the hot water or if he's embarrassed. "I want to have sex," Luhan says delicately. "One week is a long time."

Xiumin laughs. (He remembers, suddenly, how he didn't let himself laugh when he first came here.) "When did you get so impatient?"

Luhan shrugs, an awkward little squirm. "I guess I've been spoiled recently."

"That's true," Xiumin concedes.

"Don't you feel it too?" Luhan asks.

"I suppose I do." There doesn't seem to be any harm in admitting it.

Luhan goes quiet for a good minute, and Xiumin thinks the conversation is over until Luhan asks, his voice low like he's afraid of being overheard, "Do you think it would be all right if we, you know...?" Xiumin raises an eyebrow at him and he reluctantly concludes, "If we helped each other out."

Xiumin can't say he's surprised that Luhan wants that, but he is surprised that he's asking for it. "What happened to 'a toy is only supposed to take pleasure from his master?'"

Now Luhan is definitely blushing. "Our master has made it clear that he doesn't mind us pleasuring each other."

"When he's watching and enjoying it," Xiumin points out.

"And when we touch each other after that?" Luhan counters. Xiumin shrugs, unable to argue with that. "It's all right, isn't it? It's expected for toys to touch each other. There's no reason our master should object."

That's a stretch, but Xiumin doesn't think Chanyeol would be too upset, and he doesn't need to know, does he? Besides, the difference between this and getting each other off after being with Chanyeol is small, if not insignificant. Would it be so bad, really? "All right," he says, silencing his doubts. "But not in the bath."

Luhan grins, pleased with his victory. "Of course."

They dry off and move to the cushions out in their room, still naked. Xiumin starts it, reaching out to touch Luhan. It's not as if it's the first time he's done so, but it is the first time he's doing it from start to finish, getting Luhan hard and continuing until he comes. It's also the first time, rushed touching after being with Chanyeol aside, that he's done this without having to focus on Chanyeol, thinking about what he will enjoy seeing them do. This is only for Luhan, and that's strange but also nice. 

Xiumin watches Luhan's reaction as he touches him, the way his breath hitches and his eyelids flutter. He's quieter than he is when Chanyeol is around, but that means that his reactions are more honest because he's not putting on a show. Luhan tries to touch Xiumin too, but Xiumin pushes his hand away. "When you're done," he says. He's not sure why, but he wants to be able to keep his full attention on Luhan.

Luhan moans softly when he comes, eyes catching Xiumin's. It's quiet and undramatic, but it's also clear that he enjoys it. When he's done, he smiles and murmurs, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Xiumin says gruffly. This isn't the kind of thing a toy expects thanks for, not even from another toy.

Luhan's smile widens. "All right, I'll thank you in a different way." He puts a hand behind Xiumin's back to nudge him closer, until Xiumin's knee slides between his. His hand lingers there unnecessarily while his other hand wraps around Xiumin's cock. He touches Xiumin in steady strokes, watching his reaction and adjusting accordingly. Xiumin is used to Chanyeol watching him, but not the way Luhan is, soft instead of hungry. He drops his eyes, not as part of his usual demure act but because he doesn't know how to react to a look like that.

Awkwardness aside, it feels good, a low-key kind of good different from what they get up to with Chanyeol. Xiumin doesn't feel overwhelmed or desperate, and he doesn't have to play it up to pretend he is. He can relax and quietly enjoy the feeling of Luhan touching him, slowly building up until he comes, rocking into Luhan's hand.

In the pleasant post-orgasmic haze, Xiumin finds himself grinning up at Luhan and saying, "Thank you."

Luhan laughs, looking awfully pleased with Xiumin's joke. "You're welcome."

 

After the first time, there seems to be no reason to hold themselves back. It's not such a big change in Xiumin's mind, but their normal daily activities of reading and talking and exercising start to include occasional mutual handjobs over the next few days. Xiumin doesn't think it's a good idea to get too used to this, but it's so much easier to let his concerns go and not try to fight it.

They restrain themselves the day Chanyeol is due to return so they'll be ready for him if he wants them. It makes the day seem longer, somehow, so it seems they've gotten very spoiled very quickly. They distract themselves with conversation, nothing significant until the afternoon when Luhan breaks a lull in the conversation by asking, "Do you ever miss your name?"

"My name?" Before the pause, they were discussing the over-the-top drinking at Lord Kibum's party last week. Xiumin has no idea what his name has to do with anything.

"Yes. Minseok, that is," Luhan clarifies.

"No one's called me that in many years." That's not entirely true, since Luhan pulls it out every once in a while, as if he's testing whether Xiumin will eventually let it pass, but very nearly so.

"Still, you were called that for ten years. Don't you ever miss it?"

Luhan's question is innocent, but it makes Xiumin uncomfortable. He closed off the part of him that goes with that name, along with the part of him that cared about losing it, a long time ago, and he doesn't want to reopen old wounds. There's no reason to do that. Nothing is going to change. "Why do you care?" he asks.

His tone isn't harsh, but Luhan still looks a little pouty about the question. "I'm your friend," he says. "I like you, and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Xiumin counters. "Don't you remember what Chen said?"

Luhan considers, and Xiumin thinks he might drop the subject, but then he says, "I'm sorry if it bothers you. It's just that I've never met anyone else who had a life before they became a toy, and it's hard for me to imagine. I only thought...if I were you, I might not want to let go of that life completely."

"I have let go," Xiumin says firmly. "I hope you're not worrying about me."

"No, no," Luhan assures him, too quickly to be the truth. "I'm sorry. I'm too curious for my own good." Luhan's apologetic look makes him look like a hopeful puppy, and there's no way Xiumin can be mad at him. (Besides, anger is another thing he's let go of.)

"It's all right. I like you curious." He says it mostly to make Luhan feel better, but he finds it's the truth. He also finds that likes the way Luhan's face lights up with happy relief. Smiling suits him.

The hours pass and still Chanyeol doesn't appear, until it reaches the time that they usually go to bed when Chanyeol's not around. Luhan dozes off on the floor around half an hour later, and nearly an hour after that, Xiumin decides that if their master does come home, it will be too late for anything, so it's time to give up and go to sleep.

He shakes Luhan awake, and the other toy blinks sleepily at him, "Is our master home?" he mumbles.

"No. It's late, so I don't think he's coming tonight. We should go to bed."

"Oh." Luhan rubs his eyes and then gets up, walking over to the bed. "Are you tired?"

"A little. Aren't you?" Xiumin asks. Luhan looks surprisingly energetic considering that he was just sleeping a minute ago.

Luhan shrugs. "A little, I suppose, but since we're awake and spending the night alone after all..."

It takes Xiumin a second to realize what he means, since he's not expecting it at this time of night. "Luhan..."

"Come on," Luhan cajoles. "What's the harm?"

Xiumin shakes his head at Luhan's shamelessness, but he still says, "Oh, all right." Luhan's right; at this point, what's the harm?

Xiumin joins Luhan on the bed, and he's dimly surprised when Luhan leans over to kiss him. They've kissed a lot, of course, but only when Chanyeol told them to. Until now, it hasn't been part of what they do alone. It's nothing to get worked up about—kissing is something toys practice with each other a great deal during training, in Xiumin's experience—but it is a change for them. Xiumin wonders if Luhan thought about it or if he's just acting on impulse, kissing Xiumin because he wants to.

In any case, they don't kiss for long before Luhan pulls away and moves toward Xiumin's feet. Once there, he bends down and drops a kiss right on Xiumin's hip. "Would you mind?" he asks. Before Xiumin can ask what he's talking about, he gets his answer in the form of another kiss further inward, just shy of the base of his cock.

"You want to?" he asks. They've only used their hands until now, but they never discussed what's okay and what's off limits.

"Yes." Luhan keeps his lips on Xiumin's skin and the movement makes Xiumin shiver briefly.

_Why?_ Xiumin thinks, but there doesn't need to be a why, does there? It's only sex—barely even sex, really, just a blowjob. He got plenty of blowjobs from other toys during training, and gave them too. For toys, that doesn't mean anything.

His thoughts don't get any farther than that because Luhan gets started with another kiss, closing the last little distance to brush his lips against Xiumin's cock, right at the base. He doesn't tease, using his hands and mouth to get Xiumin hard quickly and then sucking him down all the way. Luhan is, in Xiumin's opinion, good with his hands even by toy standards, and he's not as skilled with his mouth, but he still knows what he's doing, as any toy should. 

Xiumin leans back on his hands and enjoys the feeling of Luhan's mouth and tongue moving on him. It's not a bad sight to look at either, Luhan's pink lips pursed tight around his cock, wet and shiny, and his cheeks flushed prettily. With Chanyeol telling them what to do, Xiumin usually gets to feel Luhan's mouth on him either while he's being prepared or after one of them has fucked him when he's desperate to come. It's a simpler sensation now, only Luhan's mouth and sometimes his hand working over Xiumin's cock.

"Luhan," he moans by way of warning before he comes, and Luhan responds by taking him in deep. Xiumin gasps and arches into it, careful not to hurt Luhan, another moan escaping him as Luhan firmly sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing around him.

When Luhan pulls off of him, he grins and licks his lips. "Good?" he asks.

He looks so smug that it makes Xiumin laugh. "Yes, thank you." Luhan gets up on his knees, and Xiumin can see that he's half hard already. "What do you want?" he asks, waving Luhan closer. "Should I return the favor?"

Luhan licks his lips again, answer enough, but he says, "Only if you want to."

"I don't mind." Xiumin takes Luhan's wrist and pulls him up the bed, then pushes him onto his back, crawling between his legs. He goes right to it, sucking the head of Luhan's cock while he uses a hand to work the shaft, getting him fully hard fast. Luhan moans appreciatively, his legs twitching, and then cries out when Xiumin swallows him down.

For a while, Xiumin bobs his head steadily, listening to Luhan gets louder. His hair (which is really getting too long) falls into his eyes and Luhan brushes it back, then keeps his hand there. He doesn't push, only moves with Xiumin, his fingers threaded through Xiumin's hair. His grip tightens when Xiumin takes him in all the way to the base, pulling back and then immediately repeating the motion.

Xiumin's not holding back, and it's not long before Luhan comes, his hand clenched in Xiumin's hair. Xiumin keeps his mouth on Luhan, sucking down his release and enjoying the way he shakes beneath him. When Luhan is finished, Xiumin pulls off with a pop, and Luhan lets go of his hair, smoothing it down with an amused smile that tells Xiumin he probably looks a mess. "Come here," Luhan says, taking his arm and tugging him up the length of his body.

There's nothing to clean up tonight, which means that there's nothing to stop Xiumin from lying down next to Luhan, curling comfortably against his side. Luhan presses a single kiss to his hair, but he doesn't say anything more, so neither does Xiumin. Curled up together like that, warm and content, they both fall asleep.

 

Chanyeol returns home at last just before noon the following day. He doesn't call for them right away, but some two hours later, a servant knocks on the door. "Does our master wish us to come to him?" Luhan asks.

"No, not now," the servant says "He asked me to inform you that you will be attending a party at Lord Baekhyun's tonight. We will be back to dress you later, but Lord Chanyeol wanted you to know to expect that."

"Thank you," Xiumin tells her.

Xiumin's a little surprised that Chanyeol is attending a party right after coming home, but that evening, on their way over (after he's complained about the sudden storm that delayed his return), Chanyeol says, "I'd like to rest today, but Baekhyun won't forgive me if I don't come to his party. We might leave early, but who knows, maybe I'll feel differently once we're there." That wouldn't surprise Xiumin; Chanyeol seems to thrive on the attention that comes with parties, if not quite to the extent that Baekhyun does.

They arrive late and the party is already in full swing, but they only get as far as greeting Lady Moonbyul and Solar briefly before Baekhyun pounces on them, Chen in tow. (The host's toy is particularly well-dressed today, in colorful silk ornamented with gold jewelry.) "There you are!" Baekhyun crows. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"You should be glad I'm here at all," Chanyeol retorts. "I only got back late this morning."

"You and your work. But I'm glad you love me enough to come anyway." Baekhyun beams. "Your toys are looking lovely as always." He nods a casual greeting in Xiumin and Luhan's direction. "Did you miss your master while he was away?"

"Yes, Lord Baekhyun," they murmur.

Baekhyun grins, turning his attention back to Chanyeol. "Did you have a happy reunion with them? A reward for finishing your work? They must have been lonely without you to touch them for so many days." Xiumin doesn't think too hard about what Baekhyun is saying and his calm smile stays even on his face.

"Not yet," Chanyeol says. "I took a nap."

"Well, tonight, I hope. You'll take good care of your master, won't you?" Baekhyun winks at Luhan and Xiumin.

"Yes, Lord Baekhyun." Something about their chorus of agreement makes Baekhyun laugh, but then, many things make Baekhyun laugh.

"Good, good." Baekhyun pats Chanyeol warmly on the shoulder. "Get some drinks in you and I'm sure you'll have a great time. I'm going to make the rounds again, but we'll talk more later."

It doesn't surprise Xiumin, after seeing how Baekhyun and Chanyeol drink when they have dinner, that there's a lot of alcohol on hand tonight, or that Chanyeol takes full advantage of it. "I'm going to keep you with me tonight. I get bored too easily when I'm tired," he tells Luhan and Xiumin as he offers them both drinks. Xiumin doesn't know what's in his glass, but it's strong.

Chanyeol doesn't seem bored as he chatters animatedly with Lord Kibum and Lord Sehun, but he does get touchy, his hands wandering in both directions until he finally gives up all pretense of subtlety and pulls Xiumin onto his lap. Sehun very slightly raises one eyebrow but doesn't comment; it's hardly unusual behavior for a party like this. Xiumin, for his part, leans against Chanyeol's chest, tipping his head back to smile at his master with feigned shyness. Chanyeol grins until he gets distracted by a servant carrying drinks, grabbing one for himself and another that he tips into Xiumin's mouth.

When Kibum gets drawn into another conversation and then Sehun says he's going to make the rounds, Chanyeol turns his full attention on Xiumin (or nearly, anyway; Xiumin notes that the hand he had on Luhan's back has shifted down into territory less appropriate for polite company). "Did you miss me?" Chanyeol murmurs. He had his arm wrapped around Xiumin, but now he lets him go in favor of pulling his hand across Xiumin's chest, deliberately grazing his nipples. "I was so looking forward to seeing you last night. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, master," Xiumin whispers. It's the truth, technically; they did wait for Chanyeol for a long time before deciding to satisfy themselves instead. He wonders how Chanyeol would respond if he knew the whole truth.

"How do you think people would react if I decided not to wait and just had you right here?" Chanyeol continues, his voice dropping lower. "Do you think they would enjoy the show?" He slides his hand down Xiumin's chest and all the way to his lower stomach.

"M-master..." Xiumin doesn't think Chanyeol is shameless enough to do that, but he can't be sure with the influence of a combination of fatigue and alcohol.

"Would you enjoy it?" Chanyeol purrs. "Riding me like this in front of everyone?" He turns his hand and brushes the back of it over Xiumin's cock with only a thin layer of fabric in between. Xiumin gasps, his surprise exaggerated but real; is Chanyeol really going to go through with this?

Then Chanyeol laughs, a low, strained chuckle. "It's a nice fantasy, but I think the reality would be a bit much for me. When we get home, however..." His hand settles on Xiumin's thigh, and Xiumin breathes a soft sigh of relief. Of course he would do whatever Chanyeol asked of him, but he doesn't think he would enjoy it, putting on a show for everyone, even with a good bit of alcohol in him.

Chanyeol drowns his impatience in another drink, and then he's distracted by Baekhyun coming over again with Chen in tow. "How are you enjoying the party?" he asks. "Sehun told me you looked ready to fuck Xiumin right here, so I had to see it for myself."

"No fucking, see?" Chanyeol holds up both hands.

"As if you need your hands to fuck," Chen comments, making Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan all laugh.

"You make a good point," Chanyeol concedes. "But I assure you I'm not such an exhibitionist."

Baekhyun laughs. "I suppose I won't be insulted if you decide to leave early. You've had a busy week, and there's a very attractive toy sitting in your lap."

Chanyeol wraps a possessive arm around Xiumin. "Mine. Get your own."

Baekhyun only laughs louder. "Go home, Chanyeol. Enjoy your toys, if you haven't drunk so much that you can't, and get some rest. I'll see you soon."

"I'll do just fine, thank you," Chanyeol slurs gruffly.

They don't bother to say goodbyes to anyone but the host before hurrying out. Chanyeol slumps into their carriage, and Xiumin and Luhan sit across from him. "I got a little carried away in there, didn't I?" their master says sheepishly. "It has been an awfully long week. Perhaps we should get started here, so things can move quickly when we get home. Come here, Xiumin."

Xiumin obediently crosses the small distance to climb into Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol wraps an arm around him so he won't fall as the carriage starts to move and leans in for a kiss. It's sloppy, as expected given how much Chanyeol had to drink, as well as his eagerness, not to mention the bumpy road. Xiumin moves as close as he can on the small seat, rocking into Chanyeol. "Mm, that's nice," Chanyeol murmurs.

They continue like that for only a minute or two before Chanyeol pulls back with a groan. "I wish I'd thought to bring something to prepare you with." He considers. "Luhan, can you get him ready with your mouth? I know that's not enough," he hastily adds (to Xiumin's immense relief), "but it's a start."

Xiumin looks over his shoulder to see Luhan move from where he was sitting in the corner, out of the way. He sits on the floor by Chanyeol's feet, which puts him at about the right height, and uses his hands to gather Xiumin's clothes up around his waist. "How would you like me to do it, master?" he asks.

"Don't hold back," Chanyeol says. "I want him to want it as badly as I do by the time we're in my bed."

His words send a shiver of anticipation through Xiumin, though he can't say exactly what he's anticipating. Luhan has kept him satisfied during the past week without Chanyeol, but this promises to be different, far more intense than anything they did alone. He quickly squashes that thought, as though Chanyeol might know what he's thinking and realize what Luhan and Xiumin got up to without him. He doesn't know that Chanyeol would be angry if he found out, but it's better not to risk it.

He can't dwell on it anyway, because Chanyeol pulls him in to kiss again just as Luhan's mouth finds its way between his legs. He does as Chanyeol said and doesn't hold back, his lips and questing tongue making Xiumin squirm in Chanyeol's lap and moan against his lips. It feels better with a longer build up, but this is still good, making him eager for more. For a moment, Xiumin wishes that he could continue with Luhan, his fingers and then his cock, but there's no way Chanyeol will be patient enough for a show tonight. It doesn't matter what would make Xiumin feel good, only what his master wants.

The ride from Baekhyun's estate isn't long, but by the time they arrive home, Xiumin is trembling in Chanyeol's arms, flushed and moaning helplessly. "Excellent work, Luhan," Chanyeol says when they come to a stop. "Let's get inside." Once Luhan moves out of the way, Chanyeol scoops Xiumin up like he weighs nothing and carries him out the door. Xiumin wonders what their driver makes of that, but he can't see the man's reaction, his face buried against Chanyeol's chest.

They hurry to Chanyeol's rooms, where Chanyeol deposits Xiumin a little roughly on the bed. "Here, Luhan," Chanyeol calls. Xiumin rolls over onto his back to see Luhan holding the familiar bottle of oil. "Prepare him for me quickly."

Luhan flashes Xiumin a small smile as he gets on the bed. Xiumin doesn't know what to read into that smile, but it doesn't matter because he forgets all about it once Luhan starts to stretch him open. His earlier efforts didn't do much for that, but they did make everything more sensitive, so that the very first press of Luhan's finger makes Xiumin moan deeply. Luhan continues faster than Xiumin would like if it were up to him, his other hand rubbing comfortingly at the back of Xiumin's thigh as if to make up for it.

Luhan's just adding a second finger when Chanyeol barks, "Xiumin, turn over." Luhan pulls his hands away so Xiumin can do as he's told. He finds Chanyeol sitting at the head of the bed, naked now, and hard. "Come here," he says. "I don't want to just watch today, so start sucking me off while Luhan finishes."

Obediently, Xiumin moves up the bed until he can swallow Chanyeol down. He almost chokes when Luhan's fingers enter him again, and he pulls back to use his tongue until he's ready to try again. It's far from the best blowjob he's ever given, but Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind, babbling approvingly. Xiumin isn't thinking clearly by any stretch, but when Chanyeol's hand threads into his hair, he suddenly remembers the night before, the way Luhan kept his hand there as Xiumin sucked him off, and the way he gripped Xiumin's hair as he came, but never hard enough to hurt. It was so different last night, soft and comfortable instead of this frantic pace that has Xiumin struggling to breathe. It's not always like this with Chanyeol, and sometimes it does feel good, but Xiumin never feels comfortable like he did with Luhan.

He's relieved when Chanyeol stops them and he can gasp for breath, blinking away the tears prickling in his eyes. "Are you all right, Xiumin?" Chanyeol asks, and Xiumin feels guilty for thinking ill of their master; he does mean well. 

"Yes, master," he rasps. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says, disregarding his words. "Let's slow down a little." He lets Xiumin takes his time settling on his hands and knees, then moves behind him. He rubs his cock against Xiumin's thigh but waits to do more, asking, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, master." He's had time to catch his breath, and he'd rather just finish so he can rest.

Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to thrust into him, but he does take it slower than he probably wants, allowing Xiumin to adjust. He's a good man, their master. It's not his fault that he's big and a little clumsy, or that he's sometimes too impatient to have what's his to take. That's all Xiumin manages to think before he's overwhelmed by the sensation, which suits him just fine. He lets go of any complicated thoughts and loses himself in the feeling of Chanyeol pumping into him.

This part ends quickly tonight, Chanyeol coming with a satisfied moan while Luhan's hand brings Xiumin to his own climax. Chanyeol pulls out immediately, and Xiumin slumps down onto his forearms and takes a moment to breath. "All right there?" Chanyeol asks, patting him on the hip.

"Yes, master," Xiumin answers breathlessly.

"Good," Chanyeol says. "Goodnight, then."

Luhan helps Xiumin up, but he's fine walking to their room on his own. Once there, he looks at Luhan, who flashes him a crooked smile. "Our master was in quite a mood tonight, wasn't he?"

"You could say that." Luhan is only half hard, but Xiumin doesn't want to leave him hanging, so he says, "Sit. Let me help you out."

He uses his mouth like the night before and Luhan quietly watches him, propped up on his elbows. Luhan doesn't touch him this time, but he keeps his eyes on Xiumin the whole time, even when he comes with a soft moan. Xiumin doesn't know what to make of it, but then Luhan smiles and says, "Let's get some sleep," and he lets it go. There's no harm in Luhan watching him, if he likes the view; toys exist to be admired. It's nothing more than that.

 

With Chanyeol home, Xiumin and Luhan go back to only touching each other as necessary after spending time with him, but the next time he leaves on a trip, Luhan only lasts until the afternoon of the first day before he asks, "So, can we continue taking care of each other while our master is away?"

Xiumin chuckles at his undisguised eagerness. "You should work on your self-control, you know. It hasn't even been a full day." Even as he chides Luhan, he's moving closer, until he's kneeling just in front of Luhan. The kiss that follows is a little hesitant, but only at the beginning before they strip off their robes and start to touch each other. They don't stop kissing, deep and hungry, until Luhan comes, Xiumin following him some ten seconds later.

"You're not giving me any incentive to learn self-control," Luhan says with a quiet laugh, resting his forehead on Xiumin's shoulder.

Xiumin smiles and pats him on the back. "That's all right." He has to admit that he wants this too, knowing that Luhan will always make him feel good.

They don't hold themselves back, enjoying each other's hands and mouths the whole time Chanyeol is away, and again during his next trip and the one after that. Xiumin doesn't think too hard about it—doesn't let himself think too hard about it. This is nothing to a toy, and it makes him and Luhan happy, so what's the harm? He can't be sure that Chanyeol would agree, but he tells himself that it's all right; Chanyeol never needs to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Wheein's party starts off like any other. Some days, Chanyeol spends a lot of time making the rounds to greet everyone, but other days, like today, he has less patience for social niceties and he quickly leaves Xiumin and Luhan with the other toys before seeking out the people he prefers to talk to. Xiumin doesn't see any of the toys they usually spend their time with in the toy area, so he and Luhan choose a place at random and sit down, talking as they watch the party go on around them. It's an unremarkable party, nothing very interesting to see, but nothing bad either.

After a while, Xiumin gets tired of sitting, so he gets to his feet. "Where are you going?" Luhan asks.

"Just to stretch my legs. I'll be right back." Xiumin picks his way between the other toys, some sitting and watching the party go on around them and others caught up in conversation, and over to the low rope used to mark the toy section. He sees Chanyeol on the other side of the room, talking to a man and woman with their backs to Xiumin, but then his attention is drawn away by a sharp voice right next to him.

"Kai, come here." It's Lord Yeongun, the seemingly friendly expression he wears around another nobles replaced by a stern, hard look. As Kai hurries over, his master turns and notices Xiumin. "Well, if it isn't Lord Chanyeol's pretty little toy. Don't you look nice today?"

There's nothing untoward about a noble complimenting another noble's toy, but something about the attention makes Xiumin's skin crawl. Still, he politely replies, "Thank you, Lord Yeongun."

Kai appears next to him and Xiumin expects that to be the end of the interaction, but instead he's startled by Yeongun suddenly grabbing the sash tied around his waist and using it to pull him closer. "You're such a pretty one," he growls, too low for anyone else but Kai to hear. "If you were mine, I'd so enjoy making you cry. You'd look so beautiful with tears in your eyes."

Xiumin freezes, at a loss for what to do. Yeongun shouldn't be doing this to him, but if Xiumin makes a scene, it's more likely that he'll be the one to get in trouble, reflecting badly on Chanyeol in the process. On the other hand, if he does nothing, Chanyeol might be angry with him for letting another man touch him. There doesn't seem to be a good option for how to respond.

Yeongun, for his part, isn't deterred by Xiumin's lack of response. He lets go of Xiumin's sash but doesn't move his hand away, instead casually letting it drift lower, dragging along Xiumin's skin. Xiumin flinches but doesn't step back, holding his breath and pretending that he's anywhere but here. "Would you like that?" Yeongun asks. "Your master is too nice. He can't take control of you like I could, fuck you hard until you scream. You'd take me—"

"Stop!" An arm wraps around Xiumin from behind and he's pulled away from Yeongun's now very inappropriate touch. It's Luhan, pulling Xiumin securely against his chest. "Leave him alone."

Yeongun raises an eyebrow like he doesn't care, but Xiumin can see that he's very angry at being challenged. "Are you telling me what to do, toy?"

"I'm telling you that I don't think our master would appreciate you touching his toys." Luhan's voice wavers slightly, telling Xiumin that he's very aware of how risky this is, but he stands firm. Xiumin is torn between being grateful for the rescue and wishing Luhan would let it go; this is exactly the scene he was trying not to make.

"Your master is welcome to tell me that himself, but you are not, _toy._ " He spits out the word like the harshest insult. "Besides, Xiumin here didn't tell me to stop. I don't think he minded so much."

Luhan's grip on Xiumin tightens, and Xiumin is afraid he's going to yell, so he's relieved when Chanyeol's voice booms out from a short distance away, "What's going on here?"

"Your toy was being very rude to me," Yeongun says haughtily.

"Who, Xiumin?" Chanyeol looks at Luhan and Xiumin, perplexed.

"No, the other one."

Chanyeol frowns at Luhan and then at Yeongun. "What did he do?"

"He thought he could tell me what to do, as if he's an equal." Unsurprisingly, Yeongun is in no hurry to say what it is Luhan told him to do, but Chanyeol isn't stupid.

"And what is it he said to you?"

"I was talking to Xiumin and he told me to leave him alone. No respect. You need to train him better."

"He was touching Xiumin!" Luhan bursts out. "He was touching Xiumin where nobody else should be touching him and talking about doing things to him."

"Is that true?" Chanyeol takes a possessive step closer to Xiumin and Luhan, a hint of uncharacteristic anger coloring his words.

"It was just a silly joke," Yeongun grumbles. "Xiumin didn't mind. Did you?"

Xiumin doesn't know how respond to that, so he's glad when Chanyeol immediately jumps in, "Joke or not, I ask that you leave my toys alone and respect my claim on them. You wouldn't like it if I touched Kai, would you?"

Yeongun grabs Kai's arm possessively, answer enough. "Fine. We were leaving anyway. Kai, let's go." He pulls Kai away and stalks off. Xiumin guiltily thinks that Kai will probably bear the brunt of his master's anger tonight, but there's nothing he can do about that.

Chanyeol watches them go, then sighs and turns back to Xiumin and Luhan. "I'm going to go apologize to Lady Wheein for the fuss and then we'll go too. You can tell me on the way home exactly what happened." His voice is stern, but he doesn't really sound angry now, Xiumin thinks.

Chanyeol leaves in search of the party host, and only then does Luhan finally let go of Xiumin. "I'm sorry," he whispers. It sounds like he wants to say more, but there are too many people around them to hear it. For that same reason, Xiumin doesn't answer, but he gives Luhan a subtle pat on the arm. Luhan probably shouldn't have spoken up, but Xiumin can't say that there was any good choice for them in this situation. The only real difference, if he'd stayed silent, is that it would be Xiumin alone dealing with any repercussions.

Chanyeol returns quickly and ushers them out without stopping to say goodbye to anyone. He's quiet even when they get into their carriage, and it's only when they're off the grounds and out on the road that he says, "Now, tell me exactly what happened, Xiumin."

Xiumin takes a deep breath to settle his nerves first. Now that the shock of the encounter has worn off, he's feeling a lot of things, but mostly disgust, as much with himself for being so helpless as with Yeongun. "I stood up to stretch my legs," he says, his voice thankfully steady, "and as I was walking around, Lord Yeongun came over to fetch Kai. He told me I looked nice, but then he grabbed my clothing and started talking about...doing things to me."

"Now is not the time to be shy," Chanyeol chides. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said he'd like to make me cry," Xiumin says, eyes on his hands. "That unlike you, he'd control me, fuck me hard and make me scream." He feels Luhan tense beside him, but Chanyeol is sitting across from them and Xiumin can't see his reaction with his eyes downcast.

"Did you say anything to him?" Chanyeol asks. It's hard to read anything in his tone.

"No, master. I thanked him when he complimented me at first, but after that, I didn't...I thought it was best for me not to offend him. I'm sorry if that's not what you would have wanted me to do."

"I'm sorry too, master," Luhan jumps in. "Perhaps I should have stayed quiet, but Lord Yeongun was touching him and Xiumin looked so uncomfortable..."

"It's not your fault. Either of you." Chanyeol's words lift a weight off of Xiumin's shoulders, and he breathes a quiet sigh of relief. "I would have preferred to stay on Lord Yeongun's good side, but if he's going to behave like this, it can't be helped. There are limits to the respect a lord is due." Xiumin finally ventures a look up, and Chanyeol flashes him a small smile. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, master. I'm fine, thank you."

They go to Chanyeol's room as always that night, but it's quicker than usual after a party, and Chanyeol focuses his attention more on Luhan. It makes Xiumin a little nervous, but he thinks Chanyeol is trying to be kind, giving him a break. He's grateful, once again, that his master is a decent man like Chanyeol rather than someone like Yeongun. It's frightening to think how out of his control that is, how easily he could have ended up subject to the whims of a far less decent master. He tries not to think about that too hard.

Later, when Xiumin and Luhan are getting in bed, Luhan says, "Xiumin, I...is it all right, what I did earlier? I didn't mean to get you in trouble, but it didn't seem right to sit there and let him do that to you."

Xiumin looks at Luhan, his furrowed brow and guilty puppy expression. "I don't know if it was right or not," he answers, "but thank you." He remembers how helpless he felt in that moment, with Yeongun's hand on him and his smug voice in his ears, and what a relief it was to feel Luhan's arm pulling him close. 

Luhan smiles hesitantly. "Okay. Good."

When they lie down to sleep, Luhan pulls Xiumin into the same position as at the party, both arms wrapped around him now. It's not unusual for him to do that, and Xiumin doesn't mind, especially with the chill of winter still hanging in the air, but tonight especially, he feels...he doesn't know what to call it, exactly, but maybe safe. Like that, it's easy to put the evening's events behind him and quickly fall asleep.

 

Two days later, Chanyeol leaves on yet another trip, which by this point feels routine. Xiumin and Luhan while the day away as usual until that night, when Luhan interrupts the comfortable silence to ask, "Minseok?"

"Yes?" Xiumin asks. If Luhan's opening with that name, either he's leading into into a serious conversation or he wants to have sex, usually, but today, instead of talking, he just kisses Xiumin instead. Xiumin doesn't question it, perfectly happy to kiss Luhan back. They're sitting on their cushions on the floor, and they move closer together, Luhan tugging Xiumin until he's in his lap.

Generally, any kissing they do quickly leads to something else, but tonight, it drags on for a long time. They lie down, Xiumin on top of Luhan, and kiss and kiss and keep kissing. It's nice to just kiss for a change, but they're pressed against each other and it's only a matter of time before their bodies respond. Xiumin rocks into Luhan, rubbing against him, and Luhan draws in a sharp breath but barely pauses in kissing Xiumin.

They carry on like that, both getting hard, until Xiumin starts to think that they'll finish like this, rubbing off on each other. He's thinking that he should recommend they undress to avoid making a mess when Luhan suddenly moans, "Minseok, please."

"Please what?" Xiumin asks between continued kisses.

"I...I want..." Another soft moans escapes Luhan. "Please let me fuck you."

Xiumin freezes, Luhan's words like a bucket of cold water over his head. "What?"

Luhan has gone tense too, but he doesn't move away and he doesn't take it back. "I know it's...but I want to..."

Xiumin props himself up on his hands to look down at Luhan. His eyes are dark, his cheeks pink and his lips red, and Xiumin wants to kiss him but also to run away. "Luhan..."

"We've done it before," Luhan argues.

"Yes, when our master asked." Xiumin doesn't think about how he likes it when Chanyeol asks that.

"And we've touched each other when he didn't ask," Luhan points out.

"This is different," Xiumin protests.

"Why?" Luhan asks. "Why is it so different?"

"You know why." Everything they've done until now, Xiumin did with other toys during training, but sex, going all the way, that's reserved for a toy and his or her master. Chanyeol has changed that a little by letting Luhan have him, but if their master asks, it's all right. Now, they don't have that excuse.

Luhan should know all that as well as Xiumin, but he says, "I don't! I don't know anymore." He sounds so lost, and that's indication enough that this is dangerous territory.

"Have you forgotten that we're toys? Hands, mouths, that's all right, but some things are for our master only." Xiumin finally moves off of Luhan because it's too hard to concentrate like this. Luhan stays where he is, lying down and looking up at Xiumin.

"It's not anymore," Luhan counters, quiet but stubborn. "Have _you_ forgotten that I've had you more than once? What difference will another time make?"

"Yes, but..." Xiumin knows this is wrong, but he's finding it harder and harder to remember why. Luhan looks so good spread out beside him, even covered up in an unflattering robe, and he knows what he wants. "Luhan..."

"Do you want it?" Luhan presses. "Me? I thought...I think...you like it, don't you? Having me inside of you?" Xiumin swallows hard and can't deny it. "I know you do. Then why...? He never needs to know. Please, Xiu—please, Minseok."

Xiumin's resolve crumbles in an instant and he breathes, "All right," before lying down again and kissing Luhan hard. They strip off each other's clothes (not difficult when they're only wearing robes) and come together again naked and hard, rubbing against each other.

"We need to..." Luhan half-heartedly protests. "Wait, Xiumin, I need... Just stop for a second," he finally whines, pushing Xiumin away. He sounds so flustered that it makes Xiumin laugh, and some of the tension in the room dissipates. "Get up," Luhan says.

They stand up and move to the bed, and Luhan retrieves the bottle of oil left here when they moved in, barely touched until now. This is not the purpose it was intended for—only to allow them to get ready for their master in advance if necessary—but no one will know. Xiumin lies on his back and Luhan lies down beside him, continuing to kiss Xiumin as his hand moves between Xiumin's legs. Xiumin is familiar with the feeling of Luhan preparing him, slick fingers dipping into him and stretching him open, but it feels especially good today, accompanied by Luhan's mouth on his, softer and more intimate. Xiumin lets the world fade away, his focus narrowing down to Luhan's hand and lips and tongue, his body warm against Xiumin's side.

When Xiumin is ready, he starts to get up, but Luhan stops him. "Like this?" he says, half a question and half a plea.

"Okay." Xiumin lies back down and watches as Luhan moves between his legs. He's seized by fear thinking about what's about to happen, as though someone might barge in and catch them in the act, but Chanyeol is long gone and the servants never come by at this time of night unless they've asked for something. There's nothing to be afraid of, but he feels it anyway, only not enough to stop.

"Tell me what you want, all right?" Luhan says. He tucks a pillow under Xiumin's hips, something Chanyeol has never once thought of. "I want it to be good."

"I will," Xiumin says.

Luhan thrusts into him carefully and starts to move equally carefully, steadily rocking his hips as he works his way deeper into Xiumin's body. It feels good, and it feels even better when Luhan bends him at the waist, leaning forward until he can kiss Xiumin while he moves. There's not a lot of kissing during sex with Chanyeol, or with Luhan at Chanyeol's request, and it limits Luhan's movements somewhat, but Xiumin likes it.

"I love the way you feel," Luhan murmurs against Xiumin's lips, and something, whether it's the words, the brush of Luhan's lips or the way his cock presses into Xiumin, makes Xiumin shiver.

They keep a slow pace without fear of Chanyeol stopping them, unhurried but not without intensity after all the kissing and touching as they built up to this. It's not that the sex is mind-blowingly amazing, but it feels special, perhaps because this is the first time in Xiumin's life that he's really choosing to let someone do this to him. It's not because he has to or because there's no one else, but because he really wants Luhan. Since he became a toy, it hasn't mattered what Xiumin wants, and in most cases it still doesn't, but now, for once, he has a choice, and this is what he's chosen. It's a heady feeling, this kind of self-indulgence.

Xiumin comes with Luhan's hand on him, Luhan's cock deep inside of him, and Luhan's breath mingling with his as they both lose themselves in the sensation together. He moans softly and writhes on the bed, clenching around Luhan to intensify the feeling for both of them. There's no artifice in this orgasm, only genuine enjoyment of the pleasure they can bring each other in this moment.

It fades slowly, with little aftershocks running through Xiumin as Luhan pulls out and lets his legs down gently before lying down next to him. "Good?" he asks, dropping a kiss on Xiumin's shoulder.

"Yes. Very good." Xiumin doesn't want to move enough to kiss Luhan in return, so he lifts his hand and ruffles Luhan's hair.

"It was," Luhan agrees, in a sleepy mumble that makes Xiumin smile.

He's too drowsy, too relaxed to worry right now, about what this means for them or anything else. Besides, what's the use in worrying? It's too late to take it back. "Rest a bit, and then we'll clean up," he suggests.

"Okay." Luhan's eyes close, and he snuggles closer to Xiumin.

Xiumin closes his eyes too, and absently cards his fingers through Luhan's hair. He feels soft and warm and comfortable, and that, he lies to himself, is all that matters.

 

Nothing seems different the next day, and Xiumin tells himself it's because nothing has changed. He tells himself that going all the way is no different from all the times they touched each other before, even though it's not something toys do together in training. He tells himself it doesn't matter since it's not the first time Luhan was inside of him. He tells himself all of that, but he can't help noticing that something has shifted between them. He can't put his finger on exactly what, but he feels it without question.

It makes him a little nervous, somehow, but not enough to say no the next time Luhan tries to start something. Luhan makes him feel good—they make each other feel good—and he can't seem to find the willpower to deny himself that when there's no clear reason he needs to.

It's all right, really. They continue to please Chanyeol whenever he calls for them; he makes that very clear. They put on beautiful clothes and sweet smiles to look good on Chanyeol's arm at parties, and no one seems to have any issue with their behavior there. They're good toys, well-behaved and undemanding, giving their master the respect they owe him even when he's not around. What does it matter if they also please each other in the privacy of their own room when their master has no need of them?

They don't talk about it. They talk about all manner of things, but not this. Xiumin doesn't mind; he doesn't know what he'd say. It's easier to just talk and laugh with Luhan and not think too hard about how difficult it is to imagine his life here without Luhan, how attached they've become to each other in only a few months.

They don't talk about it, but they do continue to touch and kiss each other, indulging themselves whenever Chanyeol is away. It's already come to feel normal to pull Luhan close and touch him, to lean over and kiss him and climb into his lap. The only change is that now sometimes Luhan stretches Xiumin open with careful fingers and then presses deep into him, coming inside of him the way he rarely gets to when they're doing this for Chanyeol.

Alone, it's up to them to decide what to do. Chanyeol likes to see Xiumin at his or Luhan's mercy, manhandled and fucked hard, wound up until he's overwhelmed. With Luhan, Xiumin has more control. If he wants to demand that Luhan go faster (or slower), he can. If he wants to change position, he only has to ask. If he wants to ride Luhan until he's the one who's desperate, he can. He thinks, if he asked, that he could even switch things up and fuck Luhan himself, but he hasn't tried that yet. In any case, the result, unsurprisingly, is that the best sex for both of them happens when they're alone.

"You're spoiling me, Minseok," Luhan says once when they're sprawled out on the bed, catching their breath after an energetic and very satisfying round of sex.

"And you're spoiling me," Xiumin counters. They've both learned quickly how to make it good for each other. He lets out a pleased sigh and then, as the thought hits him, asks, "Why do you call me Minseok?" Luhan doesn't do it all the time, but he hasn't stopped trying despite Xiumin telling him (albeit weakly) not to, and it particularly seems to come out before, during and after sex.

"I don't know," Luhan says quietly.

Xiumin turns onto his side to look at Luhan, though he can only see his profile. "You don't know why you say it?"

Luhan shrugs. "I haven't really thought about it. But you know...the way you behave when we go to parties or when we're with our master, it's different from how you are when we're alone here. Not at first, but you've loosened up with me, and now I see a big difference. It's not just that you're more polite normally. It's almost like you're a different person when you don't have to pretend. And I guess I thought...maybe that person is you when you're not a toy, the real you. And that's Minseok, right?" 

"But I'm always a toy," Xiumin says. "There is no other me." There is no Minseok anymore, and there hasn't been for a long time.

Luhan frowns. "I know that. But still, it feels special that you're more yourself with me, and it feels special to call you that." He laughs awkwardly. "And it's a nice name too."

Xiumin rolls onto his back again so Luhan can't see his face as he thinks about what Luhan said. He's aware, of course, that he's altered his behavior since he became a toy, tamping down parts of his personality, exaggerating others, and completely changing a few things. His house didn't try to break him, so he hasn't changed deep down, but when he was in training, he never let his guard down and let people see that. The surprising thing, really, is that he's shown so much of himself to Luhan when he's become so good at pretending that there's nothing underneath his act.

"Minseok?" Luhan asks when he doesn't respond after a while. "Xiumin? You don't mind, do you?"

It would be better, probably, to say that he does mind and Luhan shouldn't call him that. He hasn't let go of his entire personality, but he has let go of his old life, that name included. On the other hand, it seems to make Luhan happy, and what's the harm? It won't change the situation, and it won't change Xiumin himself to hear his old name from time to time. "It's all right," he says. "But don't get too used to it, okay? You can only call me that when we're alone in here."

"I promise," Luhan says fervently. Xiumin doesn't have to turn and look to know that Luhan is smiling because he sounds so obviously happy, though it's such a small thing. Xiumin doesn't understand that at all, but he does like making Luhan happy. That's what's important.

 

Before Xiumin knows it, he's been with Chanyeol for five months, and he can't decide if it feels like he's been there forever or like no time at all has passed. His life is a simple one—days with Luhan, nights with Chanyeol when he's home or with Luhan when their master is away, a party or two every weekend—and he's long since adjusted to the rhythm of it. There are occasional changes, a dinner guest or an outing into the city or to the home of another noble, but the routine never varies much. It could be dull, and sometimes Xiumin does get bored, but with Luhan for company, that happens far less often than he'd expect.

Still, it's nice to do something different from time to time, so he's happy when Chanyeol tells them that they're going to go to Lord Baekhyun's for dinner. Baekhyun is always entertaining company, and underneath all the jokes, one of the kindest nobles Xiumin has interacted with. Chen is, aside from Luhan, Xiumin's closest friend, and also very kind underneath his teasing and fondness for discussing his and others' sex lives. Xiumin always enjoys seeing them.

They're in fine form as usual today, talking and laughing before dinner and all through dinner and into after-dinner drinks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol do the majority of the talking, but Chen contributes too. Luhan laughs a lot, and Xiumin mostly listens and smiles. Only after dinner, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit down to talk together while the toys sit across the room, does he talk more. They catch up on gossip, unimportant little things, and then Luhan turns to Chen and asks, out of the blue, "Do you love your master?"

Chen looks surprised but not bothered by the question. "What do you mean?"

Luhan shrugs, poorly pretending that it's a trivial question. "Some toys love their masters."

"Some toys _say_ they love their masters," Chen counters.

Luhan raises his eyebrows at that response. Xiumin is curious, but not surprised that Chen is being so honest, or so discerning. "You don't think they do?" Luhan asks.

"Can you really love someone who owns you? I can't speak for everyone, but I don't." Chen speaks calmly, but Luhan casts a nervous glance over at Baekhyun, who is still laughing loudly with Chanyeol. "It's all right," Chen assures him. "My master is under no illusions about how I feel for him. Is yours?"

The question noticeably startles Luhan. "No, I don't think so."

There's a lull in the conversation, and Xiumin hopes that's the end of it so he doesn't have to think about what Luhan's getting at, but then Chen says, "I do like my master. He treats me well and doesn't expect me to worship the ground he walks on. We make each other smile, and we keep each other happy in bed. He's a good man. But if tomorrow, I was given the opportunity to leave him without punishment, I can't say that I would stay. I think...I hope, in any case, that he would understand if I didn't."

Xiumin wonders if he could say the same for Chanyeol. He's never gotten the impression that their master thinks he and Luhan love him, or that he cares if they do, but what degree of devotion does he expect from them? Much like Chen, while Xiumin isn't unhappy with his current situation, he wouldn't stay if he had the option to leave and some alternative prospect besides starving on the street. He wonders if it would surprise Chanyeol to know that, and if he would mind. He finds that he doesn't know his master well enough to answer that.

When neither Luhan nor Xiumin says anything in response to his little speech, Chen says, "Why do you ask so suddenly? Do you love your master?"

"No, I don't," Luhan answers without needing to think about it. He looks nervous at the admission, but there's something else in his expression, something wistful. He's not looking at Xiumin, but it feels like he's deliberately _not_ looking at Xiumin, and that makes Xiumin anxious. It's better for a toy not to talk or think about love at all, in his opinion. Some masters and mistresses may like to believe otherwise, but love is not what toys are meant for.

"And you, Xiumin?" Chen asks. 

"Why are we talking about love?" Xiumin asks. "Can you go back to asking about our sex life?"

"Will you tell me about it?" Chen asks cheerfully.

"No." Xiumin's blunt rejection makes Chen laugh, and the conversation goes in another direction, to Xiumin's immense relief. With any luck, the subject of love will never come up again.

 

It doesn't, for the time being, but some two weeks later, something else happens. Chanyeol is away again, only for three days this time, and on the evening of the second day, Xiumin and Luhan get up to their usual evening activities before lying in bed together. Luhan lies on his back and Xiumin curls up against his side, his head pillowed on Luhan's chest, with Luhan's arm wrapped around him. Xiumin feels content and comfortable and everything is fine until Luhan says, "Minseok?"

"Yes?" Xiumin asks.

"I think I have a problem."

Xiumin tenses, the sadness in Luhan's voice making him so afraid of where this is going. "What is it?"

Luhan takes a deep breath in and out, his chest rising and falling under Xiumin's cheek. "I don't want anyone else to touch you." 

Xiumin's breath catches in his throat, but he forces himself to relax and pretend that this doesn't matter. If he pretends hard enough, maybe he'll be able to believe it. "You know that's not possible." He's surprised at how calm his voice sounds.

"I know." Luhan sounds miserable and lost and Xiumin wants to hug him, and at the same time wants to scream at him. Things have been good the way they are. Why does Luhan have to ruin it like this?

The worst part, Xiumin thinks, is that he knew this was coming. He knew when Luhan asked Chen about love, but also before that, when Luhan held him, when Luhan kissed him while they had sex, when Luhan wanted to touch him all the time, when Luhan called him "Minseok" like it meant something special. He knew for a long time and he didn't do anything to stop it, so he can't even blame Luhan, really. Luhan may have always been the one to ask for more, but Xiumin always gave him what he wanted. They both brought this on themselves.

And when Xiumin thinks about it, even worse than realizing what a mess this is and feeling responsible for it is knowing that if he had a choice, he wouldn't want anyone else to touch him either.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Luhan nor Xiumin mentions what Luhan said the next morning, but it's clear from the tense silence that they're both thinking about it. They eat breakfast in silence and keep themselves occupied in silence for another two hours before Luhan finally says, "I'm sorry. About last night. Just forget it."

"All right," Xiumin says. They both know there will be no forgetting, but it'll be easier if they pretend.

They manage well enough for the rest of the day, though they're quieter than usual and they keep a safe distance from each other, unusual after how comfortable they've gotten sitting together and touching all the time. The atmosphere is still strained, and Xiumin doesn’t know if or when that will go away.

Chanyeol returns in the middle of the afternoon, and he calls them for dinner for a change. Xiumin is grateful for the distraction, but he's worried when he sees how uncharacteristically subdued Luhan is at first. Thankfully, Luhan seems to quickly realize that his behavior is off and pastes a smile on his face. To Xiumin's eyes, he still doesn't seem quite like himself, but Chanyeol gives no indication that he notices.

And then Chanyeol takes them to his bed, which is the moment Xiumin has been dreading since last night. It's not what Chanyeol's going to do that he's concerned about; despite his conflicted feelings, he can handle whatever Chanyeol wants from him. What he is worried about is Luhan's behavior. Luhan is a well-trained, well-behaved toy, and in all likelihood, he won't do anything wrong. Most likely, Chanyeol will never have any idea what's going on in Luhan's head. Still, there is a small chance that Luhan won't be able to pretend well enough, and that small chance makes Xiumin nervous.

"I was thinking about you the whole way home," Chanyeol tells them. "I don't know what it was this time that made me so impatient, but I just couldn't wait to get home and have my way with you." He laughs. "The only reason I waited once I got home is that I was even hungrier than I was horny. But now..."

Chanyeol has Xiumin use his mouth to get him hard while Luhan prepares him. Xiumin can't see Luhan's face once they start, but there's no hint of hesitation in the movement of his fingers inside of Xiumin, and Chanyeol says nothing to suggest that he notices anything off, cheerfully encouraging both Luhan and Xiumin. Xiumin's worries fade the longer they continue without incident, and also because it's hard to focus on that with Luhan's fingers working him open and Chanyeol's cock in his mouth.

The worries resurface when they stop, Xiumin getting up to ride Chanyeol. He still can't see Luhan's reaction, but he's thinking about him. He thinks about how Luhan must feel watching Xiumin ease himself down onto Chanyeol's cock, and he thinks about how different this feels with Chanyeol, not just physically. It frustrates him, because sex with Chanyeol isn't perfect, but it's okay now most of the time, and sometimes it's even good. If not for Luhan, he would be all right with it, probably. Instead, thanks to Luhan, he's all too aware of what he's missing when he's with Chanyeol, of how much better it can be.

"Can you go faster?" Chanyeol's deep voice cuts into his thoughts. "Don't hurt yourself, but if you can..."

"Yes, master." Xiumin picks up the pace until it's just shy of too much, both to satisfy Chanyeol and to keep his mind occupied. With Chanyeol filling him up again and again, he can't focus on anything else.

They switch positions after a while, Xiumin on his back and Chanyeol pounding into him. Chanyeol tells Luhan to touch him, which means that Xiumin finds himself looking right up at Luhan. The other toy is wearing a deliberately placid expression, but he smiles when Xiumin meets his eye. It's meant to be a reassuring smile, but there's obvious sadness in it. Xiumin can't gather himself enough to smile back, but he keeps his eyes on Luhan's right up until the moment Chanyeol comes and Xiumin can let go, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm hits him and everything else disappears for a few moments.

He opens his eyes again when Chanyeol pulls out and Luhan's hand leaves him. "It's good to be back," Chanyeol declares. He sounds very satisfied and in no way concerned, so it seems that he didn't notice anything strange. "Have a good night."

Xiumin and Luhan return to their room in silence, and only when the door is closed does Xiumin look at Luhan again. "Are we okay?" he asks.

Luhan is naked and hard, but his mind seems miles away. "Yes," he says quietly. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I won't... I know what we are. I won't forget.

"Good." Against his better judgment, Xiumin continues, "Do you want some help, then?"

Luhan looks down like he's only just remembered that he didn't get to come earlier, then smiles ruefully. "Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"All right." Xiumin and Luhan move to their bed, and as Xiumin reaches to touch Luhan, he sets all his worries aside. It's a difficult position they're in, but they both, as Luhan said, know what they are, and they both know that they'll never be their own people, free to choose who they want to be with. They both know that they have no choice but to carry on as though nothing has changed. There's no use dwelling on it.

 

For a week, two, three, they manage to continue as before, and Xiumin starts to think that he can live with this, as long as Luhan can. It doesn't have to matter what Xiumin or Luhan feel if they can smile at parties and please their master in bed, convincingly playing at being pretty, perfect toys regardless of what's going on in their heads. Xiumin used to think that he had to control his emotions to be any good at being a toy, but he's older now and he's realizing that appearance is the only thing that matters.

He trusts himself to be careful, but he's wary of Luhan. The other toy has made it clear that his feelings are strong, including a possessiveness that worries Xiumin. Will he be able to hide that from Chanyeol and everyone else they spend time with? Xiumin doesn't think Luhan would deliberately reveal how he feels, but that doesn't mean he won't do something to give it away by accident. If Chanyeol learns the full extent of what they've been doing behind his back, there's no telling how he'll react.

There's nothing to be gained by dwelling on how things could go wrong, so Xiumin does his best to push it out of his mind, to enjoy the good things in his life and not think about the bad ones. There are good things: laughter, good conversation, good food, good sex, good companionship. If things continue like this, he'll be happy, or at least close enough to happiness to call it that.

He does feel happy at the next party, hosted by Lady Eunji. It's a good party, not over the top but not boring either, and Xiumin enjoys relaxing with the other toys in a relatively secluded corner. Chanyeol is in good spirits on the way home, talking animatedly about some silly gossip.

By the time they get home and in bed, Chanyeol is in a mean mood—not truly mean, but in a playful, mischievous way. After some kissing, he has Luhan prepare Xiumin for far longer than necessary, until he's thoroughly worked up. Xiumin would be ready for Chanyeol at this point, but he seems content to watch tonight. "Fuck him slowly," he tells Luhan. "Really nice and slow." Xiumin's not excited about continuing to take it slow, and it can't be much fun for Luhan either, having to hold himself back. All the same, there's nothing to do but what their master (who hasn't even started touching himself and is therefore much more patient) tells them.

Luhan moves in slow thrusts in and out, the kind that draw Xiumin's focus to the drag of Luhan's cock against his walls, seeming to contact every little sensitive spot. He pulls all the way out and pushes back in again so that the head stretches Xiumin's sensitive rim. It makes him shiver, and after enough repetitions, it makes him moan in strained pleasure, enjoying it but always wanting more. He can see similar strain in Luhan's expression, his jaw clenched tightly as he restrains himself, not wanting to come until Chanyeol allows them to.

It seems like they've been at it for a long time before Xiumin finally sees Chanyeol start touching himself out of the corner of his eye. Luhan is sticking to the same pace, but he moans at the end of his thrusts more often than not and clutches Xiumin's hips tightly. Xiumin, with more time since he started, is farther gone. It's not enough like this to make him come, not without someone touching him, and so he doesn't have to hold himself back. He moans and arches up in an effort to drive Luhan deeper so he bottoms out on every thrust, reveling in the way his body responds.

By the time Chanyeol finally says, "All right, go for it," Xiumin is already a mess, one hand clutching at his hair and the other at the sheets, rocking up into Luhan. It's a warm night and his skin is on fire, a burn of both heat and pleasure, his cock achingly hard. "Touch yourself, Xiumin," Chanyeol says, and Xiumin obeys immediately, crying out at the first touch. He's dimly aware of Chanyeol moaning behind him as he most likely comes, but he's too focused on reaching for his own painfully close orgasm to care.

He's right on the verge of it when Luhan comes, which wouldn't matter except that Luhan grinds out, "Oh, fuck, Minseok" as it happens. Xiumin gasps in shock, but it's too late for him to stop as pleasure explodes out from between his legs with an intensity undimmed by his horrified awareness of what Luhan said. It would be good, really good, if he wasn't appalled, and hoping against hope that Chanyeol didn't notice.

Luhan pulls out the second Xiumin goes still, and Xiumin looks up at him, doing his best to camouflage his own wariness. Luhan, for his part, looks studiously blank, unnaturally so, which makes Xiumin want to scream at him to play it cool. Xiumin doesn't get up and doesn't look at Chanyeol, praying that he won't say anything, but his hopes are dashed as Chanyeol asks, in a voice colder than Xiumin has ever heard from him, "What did you say?"

Luhan's façade crumples, showing how scared he is. "It was nothing, master. "

"It wasn't nothing," Chanyeol presses. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, master. I'm sorry."

"No? Because it sounded like you moaned someone's name." Xiumin sits up so he can see Chanyeol's expression. He looks angry, but also confused as he tries to understand what's going on. "Whose name did you say?"

"No one, master." There's a pleading note to Luhan's voice.

"Don't lie to me!" Chanyeol snaps, and Luhan flinches. Chanyeol never yells at them. "Whose name did you say?"

"It's no one, master, truly," Luhan says miserably.

Chanyeol looks at Xiumin. "Do you know?"

Xiumin is tempted to lie, but what lie would help? If Chanyeol wasn't already too suspicious to quit, Luhan's reaction has made it clear that there's something to be suspicious about. He's sighs quietly as he gathers himself. "It's no one's name, master, but it was mine once." His voice comes out soft and even, in stark contrast to Chanyeol's anger and Luhan's panic.

Now Chanyeol looks completely lost. "What are you talking about?"

"It was my name," he explains, "before I was a toy."

"Before...you mean that you were sold?" Chanyeol asks.

"Yes, master."

"I thought people are usually sold to toy houses very young, but if you remember your name... How old were you?"

"I was ten, master."

Chanyeol's eyes go wide. "Ten? That's old, isn't it?"

"Yes, master."

"You never told me." It's hard to tell what Chanyeol thinks of Xiumin's background, but that's not the biggest problem at hand.

"I'm sorry, master. I was told that I shouldn't lie to you if it came up, but I shouldn't volunteer the information."

"Oh." Chanyeol frowns. "But you told Luhan."

"It came up," Xiumin says simply. "I'm sorry, master. I hope you're not angry with me for hiding that."

"No, I..." Chanyeol looks back and forth between Xiumin and Luhan, his brow furrowed deeply. "Luhan, why did you..." He trails off as he no doubt arrives at the answer to his own question.

"I'm sorry, master. Please don't blame Xiumin," Luhan begs. "This was my mistake. I...it's my fault alone, I swear."

Chanyeol is still frowning, first at Luhan and then at Xiumin. His anger has faded and he looks...Xiumin doesn't know what his expression means, and that worries him. "Go back to your room, Luhan."

"But..." Luhan protests meekly.

"Just go and stay there until I tell you otherwise," Chanyeol orders, in a tone that leaves no room for argument. "Xiumin, you stay here."

"Yes, master," Xiumin says. Luhan says the same, but in a flat, empty voice. Xiumin tries to flash him a reassuring smile, but Luhan isn't looking at him. Luhan gets up, only glancing back once at the door before he leaves.

Once he's gone, Chanyeol turns to Xiumin. He looks very young somehow, in this moment, and Xiumin doesn't know what to make of that. "Tell me everything," he says. "Don't lie and don't leave anything out."

"Yes, master." Xiumin pauses, trying to figure out how to start the story. How did they get here? He's not so sure himself. "Luhan and I...when you were away, we...we were lonely, I suppose, and we started to touch each other sometimes."

"Luhan didn't say your name during sex because he was lonely," Chanyeol says gruffly.

"No, he didn't," Xiumin admits.

"Get to the point," Chanyeol says. "I don't need the details."

"Luhan...has become very fond of me," Xiumin says.

Chanyeol looks at him, just looks for a long time. Finally, he says, "He loves you. He's in love with you."

Xiumin looks down, no artifice this time. "Yes, master."

"And do you love him?" Chanyeol asks.

"I've never considered it, master," Xiumin says quietly. It's not really a lie, but only because he's never let himself consider it, no matter how much the thought has tried to sneak into his mind.

"Then consider it now." Chanyeol's tone grows sharp again, his patience waning.

Reluctantly, Xiumin does as he's told. He thinks about the way Luhan touches him, with a reverence that's never there with Chanyeol. He thinks about the way Luhan looks at him, and the way he smiles at him. That's all Luhan's feelings, but just thinking of Luhan's smile makes a smile tug at his own lips, and he knows what his answer is. He already knew, to tell the truth, without needing to consider it. "I'm sorry, master."

"Are you?" Chanyeol counters.

"Yes, master." Chanyeol looks skeptical, but it's the truth. "Master, please understand that this has nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't it?"

"What I mean is that it's not because you did something wrong. It's not because of anything about you. We never meant for any of this to happen, but it happened, somehow. I truly am sorry if we've hurt you."

Chanyeol doesn't answer, but at least he's not arguing, which seems like a positive sign. After a long silence, he sighs and says, "Ask the servants to make up a guest room for you, and stay there. You're not to see Luhan, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Go." Chanyeol waves him off.

Xiumin gets to his feet quickly, picking up his robe. He hesitates for a moment at the door before saying, "Goodnight, master." He's not surprised when Chanyeol doesn't reply.

 

Unsurprisingly, Xiumin doesn't get much sleep. He lies in the guest room bed, and although it's nicer than the one he and Luhan share, he can't seem to get comfortable. He's never slept alone in his life, now that he thinks about it. His family all slept in one room when he was young, then he shared with other toys, and then with Luhan. Alone, it's too quiet. He tells himself that's the reason, anyway, and not that he's thinking of Luhan and wondering if they'll ever sleep in the same bed again, or see each other again at all.

A servant brings him a small breakfast in the morning, trying and not entirely managing to hide her curiosity about why Xiumin is here instead of with Luhan in their room. She doesn't ask questions, and Xiumin doesn't give anything away. The servants will gossip, no doubt, but Xiumin doesn't want to embarrass Chanyeol by helping them find out the truth. He doesn't deserve that.

Chanyeol comes by in the late morning. He looks more lordly than the night before, considering that he has his clothes on, but still strangely young and unsure. He _is_ young, but because of his size and his confidence, Xiumin's never thought that he looked it before. "Good morning, master," he says politely.

Chanyeol doesn't return the greeting. He goes to sit in one of two chairs by the table in the corner of the room, and Xiumin hesitantly joins him. Chanyeol is quiet until Xiumin sits down, at which point he says, "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm sorry, master?" Xiumin has no idea what Chanyeol is looking for.

"You said last night that you were ten when you were sold into your house, and I had no idea until then that you hadn't been a toy your whole life. There were a lot of things I had no idea about until last night, and I'm trying to understand."

"Master, I don't think...that's not the reason that..."

"I'm not suggesting that it is," Chanyeol says, "but I want to know. I don't want to be the last to know anymore."

Xiumin nods as he formulates his explanation. He doesn't know what to tell Chanyeol about his far away, nearly forgotten (but never truly forgotten, to tell the truth) life. "I'm not sure what you want to know," he starts. "I lived with my parents and my younger sister. My father worked as a tailor, and my mother often helped him as well."

"But something must have happened for them to sell you," Chanyeol says.

"Yes." Xiumin looks down, studying his hands, but keeps his voice even. "My father fell ill for a time, and he wasn't able to work. My mother tried to keep up with business, but she couldn't do enough, and we had to borrow money to stay afloat. My father eventually recovered, but he still wasn't well, and there simply wasn't enough business in the area to earn the money needed to pay back the loans. In the end, my parents were given an ultimatum: give up the house and all of our belongings, or give up one of their children."

Chanyeol's eyes are wide, and no wonder: something like this must be so far out of his privileged reality as to be unimaginable. "They wanted you?" he asks.

"No." The answer surprises Chanyeol, but Xiumin explains, "They wanted my sister. She was only eight, which was closer to what they were looking for, and she was a pretty girl."

"Then what happened?"

Xiumin hasn't thought about it in a long time, but he still remembers clearly the way his mother looked at him, a plea and an apology in her eyes. "I volunteered," he says. "I couldn't stand by and let them take my little sister."

Chanyeol scoffs, and the sudden shift makes Xiumin jump. "Of course you would be a good person," Chanyeol says by way of explanation. "All noble and self-sacrificing. It would be easier to hate you if you weren't."

"Master, I'm not..." Does Chanyeol hate him? It's the first he's said of that, but Xiumin wouldn't blame him if he did. He worries about what that means for him, and it's not a nice feeling regardless.

Chanyeol just shakes his head, but he isn't looking at Xiumin with hatred, at least. "Was it difficult?" he asks after a moment. "Being sold?"

"Master..." Xiumin hedges. How can he talk about this to a noble like Chanyeol, who could never understand and isn't supposed to ever have to?

"I asked you a question, Xiumin," Chanyeol says pointedly. "If I ask, it's because I want to hear a truthful answer."

There's no way around it, then. "Yes, it was difficult," Xiumin tells him. "I was taken away from my family, and I had a great deal to learn quickly. But that was some time ago, and I'm all right now."

Chanyeol studies his face in a way he never has before, as though he's really seeing Xiumin for the first time, then looks away. "We've never discussed this so I'm not sure if you know," he hesitantly begins, "but both my parents died when I was sixteen. My older sister had just gotten married and moved away, so I was suddenly alone. That was very difficult for me, but I had people looking after me and helping me get through it. I can't imagine what it would be like to be younger and have no one."

It's a strange feeling, having Chanyeol try to connect with him like this. They've known each other for over six months now, and they've had conversations, but never anything so personal, never anything with real substance. Xiumin doesn't know how to respond, so there's silence until Chanyeol abruptly changes the subject. "I'm afraid I have a problem. There's a party tonight, and if I show up without my toys, it will raise questions."

"Of course we'll come with you, master, if you'll have us," Xiumin says hastily.

"I looked in on Luhan briefly," Chanyeol says, "and he apologized profusely while looking at me like I killed his favorite puppy. I don't think he's in any condition to smile and play the good toy at a party."

"You can take me, master," Xiumin says. "Perhaps we can say that Luhan is unwell."

"You'll be on your best behavior?" Chanyeol asks skeptically.

"Yes, master, of course."

Chanyeol shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "I would never guess that you weren't born into this. You're very polished."

Xiumin remembers telling Luhan that he had no choice but to be perfectly behaved to prove that he belonged, but he's not about to say that to Chanyeol. "Thank you, master," he says instead.

"Very well, then. I'll send the servants here to prepare you this afternoon." Chanyeol gets to his feet, and it looks like he's about to say something more, but then he seems to think better of it. "See you later, Xiumin."

 

It's strange going to a party alone with Chanyeol. Xiumin wonders what Luhan thinks of being left behind, if Chanyeol told him what's happening or just left him to worry. He tries to put those thoughts out of his mind; thinking about Luhan won't help him put on a good front tonight, so that no one will suspect that anything is wrong. Chanyeol is subdued on the ride over, and Xiumin worries that he's the one who won't be able to act normal tonight. He hopes that Chanyeol will cheer up at the party, but for now, he waits and doesn't try to force a conversation. He doesn't know where he stands with Chanyeol right now, so it's safer to stay quiet.

Xiumin walks into the party on Chanyeol's arm, a calm and hopefully convincing smile on his face. The first person to approach them is Lord Namjoon, accompanied by his toy Jin. "Where's Luhan?" Namjoon asks after they exchange greetings. "It's strange to see you with only one toy."

"Luhan wasn't feeling well, so I let him rest at home," Chanyeol lies smoothly. "It's one of the perks of having two toys that I can still have company when my toy is sick."

"One of many, I'm sure," Namjoon says dryly. "I hope he recovers quickly."

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiles, and that's the end of that.

Chanyeol and Xiumin both repeat the same lie many times as they work the room, and they must lie convincingly because no one questions them, or gives any hint that they doubt the story. It won't hold up in the long term, but for now, Xiumin is going to focus on the current situation. The future is too uncertain to consider.

Once they've made the rounds, Chanyeol leaves Xiumin with the other toys, which is a relief. Chanyeol has been polite and ostensibly friendly to Xiumin tonight, but while he didn't seem angry this morning, he has every reason to be, and the thought of that has Xiumin on edge. With the other toys, he still has to pretend that everything is all right, aside from Luhan being sick, but he's less on his guard. 

He's happy to find Chen and Lay sitting together. He always enjoys their company, without feeling pressured to talk too much. "I hear Luhan is sick," Chen says when Xiumin sits down. He was already in the toy area by the time Chanyeol and Xiumin arrived, so they haven't spoken yet tonight, but news always travels fast. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's fine," Xiumin says. "It's nothing to be concerned about, but our master kindly allowed him to stay home to recover."

"That's very good of him," Lay says. Chen nods, but he casts a brief measuring look at Xiumin as though he suspects that there's something Xiumin's not saying. Xiumin hopes he doesn't suspect the truth; if anyone could guess, it would be Chen. "Please give Luhan my best wishes," Lay continues, seemingly oblivious.

"Yes, tell him I said to get well soon." Chen smiles at Xiumin and then changes the subject to the kind of gossip they always discuss at parties, making Xiumin think that he only imagined the earlier look. If he's lucky, Chen has left the topic of Luhan's "illness" behind and there's nothing to worry about, but Xiumin hasn't been very lucky the last few days.

Lord Sehun comes by to retrieve Lay after an hour, so Chen and Xiumin bid him goodbye. Xiumin wishes he would stay, just in case Chen wants to ask him about Luhan, but there's nothing he can do about that. He quickly returns to their earlier conversation about the warmer weather and the flowers Chen sees when he walks outside with his master, hoping to forestall any change in subject. Chen goes along with it without hesitation, and Xiumin breathes a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, the next time there's a lull in the conversation, Chen lowers his voice and asks, "Is Luhan really okay?" Xiumin gives him a questioning look, all wide-eyed innocence. "You seem off, somehow, as if you're worried about something. I thought maybe that had to do with why Luhan is missing a party for the first time."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing to worry about. He's sick, that's all. I'm sure he'll be back for the next party." Xiumin speaks calmly, hopefully enough to convince Chen that he's imagining things.

Chen studies him for a long moment, looking for the truth in Xiumin's face. In the end, he says, his voice even softer, so that no one will overhear them, "If something's wrong, or if you're afraid, you can talk to me. I would keep a secret if you told me one, even from my master."

Xiumin knows how much that means coming from a toy, and he's touched to realize that he has a true friend in Chen. At the same time, it's too big a risk, telling Chen the truth, especially with so many other people around them. "Thank you," he says. "You're a good friend, but I assure you, you don't need to worry about Luhan or me."

Chen doesn't look entirely convinced, but he nods, and then he smiles. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. But don't forget what I said, all right?"

"I won't," Xiumin promises. "Thank you."

 

Chanyeol and Xiumin leave the party earlier than they normally would. Xiumin is glad to be able to let down his guard somewhat, with no one around he needs to keep secrets from. On the other hand, being alone with Chanyeol brings with it other concerns. He still doesn't know what Chanyeol is thinking, what he's going to do to punish Xiumin and Luhan. He also, he realizes, doesn't know what's going to happen when they get home. Every party until now has ended with them in Chanyeol's bed. Will it go the same way tonight, despite what happened last night?

Judging from Chanyeol's body language, he's not sure about the situation either, fidgeting nervously. He has every right, as Xiumin's master, to take him to his bed, and if he does, Xiumin won't refuse him anything. Many nobles, Xiumin suspects, would do that without hesitation, not caring about Xiumin or Luhan's feelings. It's clear that Chanyeol cares, in some sense of the word, but is it enough to make him deny himself? Xiumin will find out soon enough.

When they're a few minutes from home, Chanyeol suddenly bursts out, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, master?" Xiumin asks, camouflaging his wariness behind careful politeness.

"I'm your master. If I want to take you to my bed, that's my right." Chanyeol sounds like he's trying to convince himself. "That's what toys are for, aren't they?"

"Yes, master." It's the truth, unpleasant though it may be. It makes no difference whether or not Xiumin likes it.

"You're so calm about it," Chanyeol grumbles. "You'd stay with me tonight? It wouldn't bother you, even after admitting how you feel for Luhan?"

"As you said, master, I'm a toy. It's not my place to refuse you."

Xiumin's forced calmness only serves to make Chanyeol angry. "Don't give me that. I'm asking you: would it bother you to have sex with me? If I gave you a choice about coming to my bed tonight, would you go with me?"

Chanyeol says he wants the truth, but Xiumin is very afraid of what will happen if he tells it. He braces himself for whatever reaction will come. "I would not. I'm sorry, master, but I..."

"You're in love," Chanyeol finishes for him, undisguised bitterness lacing his words. "Of course you don't want anyone else."

"Master, if you want—" Xiumin starts, intending to remind his master that he doesn't need to concern himself with what his toys want, but Chanyeol cuts him off.

"Stop. Don't tell me it's my choice. It was one thing when I didn't know better, but now...I can't make that choice." The bitterness is still there, but now Chanyeol sounds upset too.

"You're a good man, master," Xiumin says, the only comfort he can think to offer.

He's not surprised when Chanyeol scoffs, unimpressed. "A good man. That's one way to describe what I am." Xiumin opens his mouth to protest, but Chanyeol waves him silent. "Let's not talk anymore tonight. I'm tired."

Xiumin sits quietly, watching Chanyeol sulk and trying to think whether there's any way to make this right, but he comes up empty. Chanyeol, for his part, doesn't look at him again the whole way home.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, again, sleep is a long time coming, and Xiumin wakes up tired. It hardly matters, since he has nowhere to be and nothing to do. Chanyeol doesn't come by all day, so aside from the servants who bring his meals and take away the dishes after, he sees no one. It's lonely and it's boring and there's nothing to distract him from worrying about his situation, and about Luhan. He remembers what Chanyeol said about Luhan being in no condition to smile and pretend that everything is fine, and he wonders how Luhan is coping.

Luhan looked so miserable the other night, when Chanyeol was demanding an explanation for his slip of the tongue, so scared. Xiumin couldn't comfort him then, but he wishes he could now. Maybe he should be angry with Luhan for ruining everything, and a part of him is, but it's a very small part. Mostly, he understands that this wasn't Luhan's fault, not really. Sooner or later, somehow or other, they were bound to get caught. If Xiumin wanted to prevent that, he should have cut off his budding relationship with Luhan a long time ago and insisted they keep things strictly professional. He didn't, so ultimately, they're both at fault.

It doesn't matter, in any case, whose fault it is. What's done is done, and there's nothing to be gained by dwelling on it. All Xiumin can do now is wait, and try to think about anything except how he's scared for the future and how he misses Luhan even more than he would've thought he would. (He misses Luhan's smile and his laugh, the way Luhan touches him far more than necessary, chatting easily with Luhan, and curling up next to Luhan; he can't seem to help thinking about it.) All he can do is hope that there's still some way for this to turn out all right, or at least some way that won't end in him never seeing Luhan again.

Xiumin begins the following day alone as well, but in the afternoon, Chanyeol comes to see him again. Xiumin is wary, wondering if he's come to announce his decision of what punishment Xiumin and Luhan will face. It's been four days, but he hasn't done anything beyond separating them and confining them to their rooms. There are very few limits on what a master can do to his toys, without any justification needed, but Xiumin doesn't know how far Chanyeol will go. Thus far, he's been unexpectedly kind, but he's clearly angry, and he might not be able to or choose to contain that forever.

At the moment, Chanyeol isn't visibly angry. He's not friendly either, but he offers a token greeting and asks, "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, master. And how are you?"

"Oh, great." Sarcasm drips from Chanyeol's words, but then he lets out a sigh and that bitterness fades. "I want to talk."

"Of course, master."

Chanyeol looks at him, considering his words, until he asks, "What happens to a toy who is sent back to his house?"

Xiumin forces himself to stay calm, though he can't stop a hitch in his breath. The question shouldn't be unexpected, but hearing Chanyeol actually say it makes him nervous. "That depends on the circumstances," he answers. 

"What do you mean?"

"If a toy is sent back for reasons that don't reflect badly on him, such as his master dying or getting married and deciding to give up toys, the toy will generally either be sold to a new master or remain in the house to serve short-term clients. Older toys who are no longer desirable may remain in the house to help with training or other duties."

"What if a toy is sent back for a negative reason?" Chanyeol asks.

Xiumin's expecting the question, but it doesn't make it less unpleasant to hear or think about. "It may still depend on the house and the severity of the cause, but most likely the toy will be cast out of the house."

"And what happens to toys when they're cast out of their houses?"

It's not something that's talked about in polite society, and even in Xiumin's house, potential punishments were only mentioned for rare cases of severe misbehavior, to scare toys in training into following every rule. Still, there was enough gossip for him to have a good idea of what happens to former toys with nowhere to go. "It's difficult for a toy to find any respectable employment, and most have no family to help them. As I understand it, toys whose ties with their houses are severed tend to end up in common brothels, or else on the street."

"Oh, I see." Chanyeol's face falls, as though he was hoping for a better answer, and it makes Xiumin a little irritated. What did he expect? Even the most well-behaved toys, unless they're lucky enough to have kind and generous masters, often find themselves in difficult positions once they've outlived their usefulness. It's no wonder that toys who break the largely unwritten rules that govern their lives face worse circumstances. Only Chanyeol's privileged position in society has allowed him to ignore that until now. (That is frustrating, but Xiumin has to admit that perhaps he's really irritated with himself for not more carefully considering the consequences of his and Luhan's actions.)

Silence falls, and Xiumin wonders what Chanyeol is thinking, if he's weighing his anger at Luhan and Xiumin's betrayal against the fate he'd be consigning them to if he sends them back. Perhaps Xiumin should plead his case, but he doesn't know what to say. Chanyeol made it clear after the last party that he's not comfortable demanding that Luhan and Xiumin continue to have sex with him, and he can't even trust Luhan to go to parties with him. How can they expect Chanyeol to keep them around when they're no longer of any use to him?

Chanyeol is the one to break the silence with a heavy sigh. "What would you do?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, master?"

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Chanyeol clarifies.

Chanyeol has asked him so many difficult questions recently, as though he expects Xiumin to have all the answers. It's strange, having him treat Xiumin like...not his master, definitely, but perhaps a big brother he believes is wiser than him, more knowledgeable about the world. Perhaps Xiumin does know more about these aspects of the world, but he doesn't understand why Chanyeol is seeking his opinion now, suddenly, when he has every reason to not want to hear from Xiumin at all.

Whatever the reason, Chanyeol is asking. Xiumin has learned by now that he can't dodge a serious question from Chanyeol, but what can he say? Does Chanyeol really think Xiumin can give an objective answer about what punishment he and Luhan deserve? Hoping it'll work this time, he hedges, "Master, I can't answer that..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that if I ask a question, it's because I want an answer? I don't need you to keep tiptoeing around me when I'm asking for the truth."

Xiumin tries to seriously consider Chanyeol's question, but he still can't find an answer. He's a toy, and before that he was only a boy in a poor country family. He tries to imagine what it's like to be a lord who can decide other people's fates, but it's too far beyond his experience. "I'm sorry, master, but...please understand that I've never been in a position like yours. I've never had power over anyone's life but my own, if that. I can't even guess at what I would do if I were you."

Chanyeol frowns, but then his expression turns thoughtful. Xiumin wishes he knew what his master was thinking, and what it will mean for him and Luhan. At last, Chanyeol says, "I suppose you're right. It wasn't fair of me to ask that. I'm sorry."

Xiumin's startled by the apology, and he reflexively responds, "No, master, I'm sorry."

Chanyeol laughs shortly. "They really did train you well." Seemingly done with his thinking, he sits up straighter, looking like a confident lord again instead of a young man looking to Xiumin for answers. "I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow for five days," he announces. "I haven't decided yet what will happen when I return, but for now, you may join Luhan in your room."

That's unexpected enough that Xiumin has to ask, "We can see each other now, master?" He's happy, of course, but it seems too good to be true.

"The servants told me that Luhan hasn't been eating," Chanyeol says by way of explanation. Hearing that makes Xiumin's chest feel tight; he knew Luhan would be having a hard time, but he must be really upset if he's not even eating. "I stopped by to see him and he said he has no appetite. He promised me he'll try, but I don't want him wasting away while I'm gone. Take care of him for me."

Chanyeol sounds gruff, and Xiumin doesn't know what to make of this kind gesture. Chanyeol has no reason to care about Luhan's welfare if he's going to send them away soon, but he doesn't want to read too much into it. Their master is obviously conflicted, and there's no guarantee that his mood won't shift again. For now, Xiumin will appreciate the chance to see Luhan again, however it might end. "Thank you, master," he says genuinely.

"Go on now." Chanyeol stands up to leave, so Xiumin does the same.

"Have a safe trip, master," he says as they walk out. Chanyeol doesn't answer before turning in the other direction, but Xiumin thinks he catches a small, albeit grudging, smile.

Xiumin wastes no time hurrying to his and Luhan's room, partly out of concern for Luhan and partly out of a most likely unjustified fear that Chanyeol might suddenly reappear and say that he changed his mind. He opens the door without knocking and finds Luhan lying on his stomach on their bed. He doesn't react to the door opening, so Xiumin says, "Luhan?"

He thought Luhan might have been asleep, but he jumps up immediately, looking at Xiumin with wide eyes. "Xiu—Minseok? You're here?"

"Our master gave me permission to—" Xiumin breaks off when Luhan crashes into him for a fierce hug. With no reason to hold himself back anymore, Xiumin wraps his arms around Luhan, as though if he holds Luhan tightly enough, they'll never be separated again. "He gave me permission to come back," he belatedly finishes, muffled against Luhan's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Luhan tells him. "I promised you I would be careful, but I ruined everything and now we're both in trouble."

"Shh." Xiumin rubs Luhan's back comfortingly. "It's not your fault. We both got ourselves into this mess, and if our master hadn't found out this way, something else would have happened sooner or later." Luhan doesn't answer, only clings more tightly. "Come on." Xiumin pulls away and leads Luhan over to the cushions to sit down. Luhan's eyes are wet with unshed tears, and Xiumin swipes at the corner of one with his thumb, earning a weak smile from Luhan.

"I'm sorry," Luhan says, rubbing both eyes. "I've been such a wreck the past few days."

"Our master told me you haven't been eating," Xiumin says, gently chiding. He belatedly notices a small plate of bread and cheese next to where they're sitting. It doesn't look like it's been touched at all.

Luhan looks down. "I did try, but I haven't been hungry."

"Eat." Xiumin retrieves the plate and pointedly places it in front of Luhan. "You won't make anything better by starving yourself."

"I know." Luhan picks up a piece of bread and half-heartedly nibbles at it. "I suspected that you were taking this better than me, but I don't know how you're so calm."

Xiumin shrugs. "I'm trying not to think ahead. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. And I suppose I have more experience with catastrophic changes than you do."

Xiumin was sitting facing Luhan, but Luhan reaches for him and he readily moves closer, letting Luhan wrap an arm around his back and pull him against his side. "What do you think will happen?" Luhan asks. "I thought for sure he would throw us out immediately, but here we are. I don't know what it means that he hasn't done anything yet."

"I don't know," Xiumin admits. He tells Luhan about his earlier conversation with Chanyeol and concludes, "It does seem like he's hesitant to punish us severely, but I can't be sure yet that he won't still choose to send us back to our houses in the end. He'll be gone for the next week, so we won't find out for at least that long."

"In a way, I wish he would just get it over with." Luhan finishes his piece of bread and reaches for another, a positive sign. "I don't want to be punished, but I can't stand the waiting and not knowing." 

"At least we're together now," Xiumin says. "It'll be easier if we're together." Luhan nods, and hugs him closer. 

Luhan barely leaves Xiumin's side for the rest of the day, and that night, they sleep with their arms around each other and their legs twined together as if they're afraid someone might physically tear them apart. That's not likely, but Xiumin is very afraid that they'll be separated, one way or another. Now that he's back with Luhan, the thought of losing him for good is even harder to bear, but it's also easier to ignore, as long as he has Luhan safely in his arms.

Chanyeol leaves early the next morning, starting their week-long reprieve. Luhan is in better spirits today, smiling more and eating without being told to, and that makes Xiumin happier too. He still clings to Xiumin all day long, but it's not until that night that he kisses Xiumin for the first time since they were reunited. Xiumin's hesitant to do more than kiss, but Luhan says, "There's no secret to keep anymore, and if we might...since we don't know what's going to happen, I don't want to waste any of the time we have together."

Xiumin can't argue with that, so he kisses Luhan back and admits to himself how much he wants this, and how much he's missed Luhan's hands on him, Luhan's lips on his, Luhan inside of him. The sex is a bit rushed, with the feeling that they're running out of time hanging over them, but it's still good, and that much better because they haven't had any release at all in five days.

Luhan doesn't say much during sex, but at the end, when their breathing has slowed but neither of them has moved away, he says, "I've known this for a while, but I haven't been able to say it until now: I love you."

Xiumin swallows hard past the lump of emotion in his throat. Being a toy, he never expected to have someone love him, really him and not some illusion. He expected even less that he would fall in love with someone else, and yet he can't call what he's feeling, now that he's stopped trying to fight it, anything but love. "I love you too." Luhan seems happily surprised by his response, making Xiumin smile. "You didn't know that already?"

Luhan smiles sheepishly. "You're still guarded, even with me. I thought you must feel that way to let so much happen, but I couldn't see it, so I doubted."

"I love you," Xiumin assures him. "I would never have let this go so far if I didn't."

Luhan kisses him, and then he says, "I love you" again like he wants to reassure himself. "Whatever happens, I love you."

They sleep tangled together again and Luhan's words echo in Xiumin's mind. Whatever happens, Luhan loves him. Whatever the future has in store for him, he's had a chance to fall in love against all odds. No matter how bad things get, he'll always treasure that.

 

After a few days, Xiumin and Luhan start to relax and almost forget their situation, but as the week draws to a close, reality starts to encroach again. The night before Chanyeol is due back, Xiumin feels it hanging over them, the knowledge that soon Chanyeol will be back and he won't be able to put his decision about what to do with them off any longer. Luhan doesn't mention it, but Xiumin can see the light in his eyes start to fade, and his usual chatter gives way to tense silence.

There's nothing to say that will make it better, so Xiumin kisses Luhan instead, a soft, affectionate kiss. Luhan smiles weakly when he pulls away. "I'm glad I met you," he says quietly, holding Xiumin's gaze. "I don't regret it, and I hope you don't either."

Xiumin considers for a moment so he can give an honest answer, but it's not hard to find one. "Me neither." Luhan opens his mouth to say something else, but he looks like he might start crying, so he only nods his head and then leans in for a kiss.

Tonight, everything moves slowly, as if they're trying to make it last forever. They kiss for a long time, taking turns planting kisses elsewhere: necks, shoulders, up to eyelids and down to stomachs and thighs. Luhan does something they never would have dared to do before and sucks a mark onto Xiumin's chest, deep and red enough to linger for days. Xiumin closes his eyes and cards his fingers through Luhan's hair and wishes that this was enough to make him belong to Luhan instead of Chanyeol, not in the way that toys belong to their masters but in the way that lovers belong to each other.

Luhan stretches Xiumin open even more carefully than usual, watching him intently and letting Xiumin's reactions guide him to make it feel as good as it possibly can. It makes Xiumin's legs quake and moans slip from his lips as his body burns with the pleasure Luhan's clever fingers give him, scissoring and stroking and plunging into him. It seems like Luhan might not stop until he comes, and Xiumin is tempted to let him, but he wants more than this, so he groans, "Stop."

Luhan stops immediately, startled. "What?"

Xiumin smiles shakily. "I'm not complaining, but don't tell me this is all you want?"

"No, it's not." Luhan grins. "How do you want to do this?"

Xiumin gets up and straddles Luhan's legs, planting his hands on Luhan's shoulders. He leans in for a kiss before settling onto Luhan's cock, reaching back to guide it into his body. He's thoroughly prepared and very sensitive and he sighs with pleasure as he sinks down, pushing Luhan deep into him. "Minseok," Luhan moans, because he can now, at least for today, and Xiumin kisses the word off his lips.

Xiumin rides Luhan slowly, not torturously slow, but enough to get them both very worked up. Luhan murmurs encouragement on and off, simple things like "yes" and "that's so good" at first, but as he gets more into it and his tongue loosens, his praise turns more emotional (if a little less coherent). "You're so—so beautiful," he breathes, "like this—all the time, but right now, you look...incredible. I just can't believe that you...that we...I don't know, but you feel amazing, and I just...I love you."

Looking at Luhan, Xiumin is struck by the thought that he's beautiful too, that he feels amazing too and Xiumin loves him more than he knows what to do with when everything is so uncertain. It reminds him suddenly of something he pushed far to the back of his mind, the way being separated from his family hurt so much it almost crushed him. He's older and stronger now, but the thought of losing Luhan now makes him feel like he's teetering at the edge of a cliff, off balance and praying that someone will catch him.

He's still moving automatically, and he's in no state to deal with these thoughts, so he kisses Luhan instead, pouring everything into this moment. Luhan kisses back eagerly, and that makes Xiumin feel a little more grounded. Luhan wraps an arm around Xiumin's back to steady him and starts to touch him with his free hand, and with everything going on, Xiumin's worries fade away. "Please," he gasps against Luhan's lips. "Please, Luhan."

"Come for me," is Luhan's response, and Xiumin does, grinding down onto Luhan as pleasure floods his body, drowning out every other thought and feeling. He rocks with the waves of it until Luhan comes too, head thrown back as he loses himself in ecstasy. Luhan looks so good and Xiumin feels so good and he wants to freeze this moment forever and never leave it, but he's already come down to earth enough to know that that's not possible.

"Oh, that was perfect," Luhan sighs. He smiles sheepishly at Xiumin, like he's embarrassed by his emotional display, but he doesn't say anything about it. "You're all right?" he asks instead.

"Yes, I'm good." Xiumin lifts off of Luhan, but Luhan's hands come around his back to keep him close. Luhan kisses him, first on the lips and then on top of the mark he left on Xiumin's chest; he doesn't have to say anything for Xiumin to understand what that means.

They wash up quickly, then lie down in bed together. Luhan kisses Xiumin like he still hasn't had enough, one hand resting on Xiumin's cheek. Xiumin can't blame him; he hasn't had enough either. For a few minutes, they kiss, because they don't want to stop and, at least as far as Xiumin is concerned, it's easier than saying what they're thinking. At last, they slowly break apart, and Luhan pulls Xiumin into him. They're quiet, but then Luhan whispers, "I don't want to sleep" into Xiumin's hair.

"It won't change anything," Xiumin says quietly, although he feels the same. "Why not go to sleep happy?"

Luhan sighs. "Are you happy?"

It would be easy to lie and keep things simpler, when Xiumin has so much experience with pretending, but he decides to tell the truth. "I'm scared," he admits. "I do have hope, after the things our master said, but all the same, I'm scared."

Luhan's arms wrap more securely around Xiumin. "Me too," he says, "but let's focus on the hope. Haven't we learned that sometimes good things will surprise you?"

Xiumin smiles, though Luhan can't see it. "I suppose we have. Let's hope for a surprise tomorrow, then." It doesn't make the fear go away, but holding onto hope makes Xiumin feel like he's no longer on the edge of that cliff and out of control. He can't control what happens to him and Luhan, but his mind, at least, is his. "Goodnight, Luhan," he says. "I love you." In a strange way, saying that also makes him feel a little more powerful.

"I love you," Luhan responds. "Always."

 

They're not sure when to expect Chanyeol, but in the late morning, there's a knock on the door and Chanyeol calls, "Can I come in?"

Xiumin and Luhan exchange a look, surprised that he's asking permission. "Yes, master!" Xiumin calls back.

Chanyeol has been in their room so few times that he looks out of place somehow, and Xiumin suspects that he feels it too. He looks around uncertainly before making his way to the cushions on the floor, since they have no chairs. He sits down, his long legs spread out in front of them. "Come join me, please." He doesn't need to say please to them, and that makes Xiumin feel cautiously optimistic about what he's going to say, but it's too soon to be sure.

Xiumin and Luhan sit down with Chanyeol, sitting up nice and straight instead of slouching comfortably like they normally do when they sit on these cushions. "Welcome back, master," Luhan says, thinly-veiled wariness underlying his words.

"Thank you," Chanyeol says. "You're looking much better."

"Yes, thank you, master." Luhan does look better than he did a week ago, but he's tense, impatient to find out their fate but also afraid of what it will be.

Chanyeol looks at Luhan and then at Xiumin and smiles a crooked smile that Xiumin doesn't know how to interpret. "I spent a lot of time thinking while I was traveling," he starts. "I grew up with toys, you know. There weren't any in my home, but some of my parents' friends had them, and whenever I went to parties, or just out in town, I would see other people's toys. It was something I learned to take for granted, that people owned toys, and because of that, I never really thought of toys as people."

He pauses, frowning. "It sounds bad when I say it like that, but it's the truth. I knew toys personally, their names and what they were like, but I didn't see them as people independent of their masters and mistresses. When I got you, even though I spent more time with the two of you than with any toy I had known before, it was the same. I rarely thought about what you wanted or how you felt, especially outside of bed.

"The other day, when I found out about you two, I was shocked and I was angry, but then I started thinking more about why. It wasn't as if you hadn't been satisfying me until then, so why did it bother me so much to know that you had been sleeping together when I was away, and that you cared about each other more than I had realized? I was never under the impression that you loved me, and I never wanted that, so why did it matter that you love each other?

"Hearing your story, Xiumin, about how you lived ten years as an ordinary person and then became a toy, is what made me realize how little I understood about toys. If toys weren't really people, how could you have families? How could you have another life, another self that I had no idea about? It made me think that so many of the toys I know probably have so much more to themselves than they show. And more than that, if the two of you can fall in love without me seeing it, even knowing you shouldn't, how much more are toys feeling without showing it? That means that in the end, you're not so different from me, except by an accident of birth or circumstance.

"I'm sorry; you must want me to stop rambling and get to the point. What I'm trying to say is that I'm starting to realize that this system that I took for granted where some people are toys and some people are their masters, the more I think about it, the more I realize it isn't right. I could simply let you go, but from what Xiumin told me, life is difficult for a toy cast out on the street. Even if I didn't intend it as a punishment, it would be one. So, what I've decided is that you may stay here, but I release you from your obligation to me."

Xiumin and Luhan exchange a perplexed look, and then turn the same expression toward Chanyeol. "I'm sorry, master, what does that mean?" Xiumin asks.

"First of all, it means you can stop calling me 'master.'" Chanyeol's smile is a little tentative, but real.

"What should we call you then?" Luhan asks.

Chanyeol laughs briefly. "I didn't think about that. I suppose for now you can address me as the servants do, 'Lord Chanyeol' or 'my lord.'"

"All right, ma—my lord," Xiumin says. He's addressed other lords like that, but it will take time to get used to it with Chanyeol.

"Second, it means I have no expectations of you coming to my bed. I may ask you to join me at parties because there will be too many questions if you suddenly stop coming, but if you don't want to, I'll try to find an excuse."

"We don't mind, m—my lord," Xiumin says. He looks at Luhan. "Right?" Luhan nods his agreement.

"You don't have to say 'my lord' every time like you would 'master,'" Chanyeol says, smiling.

"Yes, m—" Xiumin smiles sheepishly. "Yes, I understand. But you'll just let us stay here without doing anything for you?" It seems too good to be true, and it also makes Xiumin feel guilty, as though he's taking advantage of Chanyeol's unexpected and undeserved kindness.

Chanyeol shrugs. "It's hardly a strain on my resources to feed and clothe two people. If you're uncomfortable with that, I'm sure we can find some tasks for you to help with around the house, but it's not necessary."

"Thank you," Luhan says.

"You're too kind," Xiumin adds.

"I'm not," Chanyeol says with a wry grimace. "I feel guilty, to tell you the truth." He holds up a hand to forestall Luhan and Xiumin's reflexive protests. "Not only toward you two, but to toys in general. I feel guilty for thinking so little about the fact that people are essentially being forced to do things I would hate being forced to do myself, and for being a part of that. I hope that you don't hate me, but I would understand if you did."

"No, master—I mean, my lord," Xiumin protests. It's an automatic polite reaction, but it is the truth. He doesn't hate Chanyeol, or even really resent him. Xiumin also took the system for granted, and he can't blame Chanyeol for doing what was expected of him, what most anyone would say he was entitled to do. "You are being very good to us now, and we appreciate that."

Chanyeol raises a skeptical eyebrow at Luhan, who looks sheepish. "I don't hate you, but I did resent you, before. But as Xiumin said, you're being good to us, far better than most people would be in this situation. I'm very grateful for that."

"Good," Chanyeol says. "We'll figure out, with time, how this arrangement will work, but I hope for now that you'll be able to stop worrying about your future. I'll do what I can to take care of you."

"Thank you," Luhan and Xiumin chorus.

"And one other thing. The more I think about the whole concept of toys, the more I think it isn't right. I don't know that I'm ready to become a revolutionary and fight against something so deeply entrenched in our society, but I'd like to at least start trying to help where I can. If that's something you want to be a part of, perhaps we can work together to make some changes."

"What could we do?" Xiumin asks. He's not opposed to the idea, but as Chanyeol said, the use of toys is so widely practiced and accepted that it would be difficult to challenge it.

"I don't know yet," Chanyeol says. "Perhaps we can start with something less controversial like trying to help toys who are too old or were thrown out of their houses for other reasons. Talking about that could help people begin to see toys as people deserving of care, and that would open the door to more significant changes, don't you think?"

It's a good idea, and much more than Xiumin would have ever expected of Chanyeol. He really has thought about this a lot. "I would like to help, if I can," Luhan says. "Perhaps there's also something we can do to keep families from having to sell their children into toy houses." He looks at Xiumin.

"Yes," Xiumin agrees. "Whatever we can do, I'd like to do it.

"I'm glad to hear that," Chanyeol says. He smiles, finally the big, broad smile Xiumin is used to seeing from him. "I don't know how much we can do, but we shouldn't let that stop us from trying, right?"

"Right," Luhan says.

 

After Chanyeol leaves, Luhan turns to Xiumin, a dazed expression on his face. "Is this really happening? It seems too good to be true."

"It does," Xiumin says, "but there's no reason for him to lie to us."

"We get to stay together." A smile blossoms over Luhan's face and he reaches for Xiumin, pulling him into a tight hug. "We get to stay together without being starving and miserable on the street."

Xiumin laughs into Luhan's shoulder. It was a realistic fear before, but now he can laugh about it. He lets Luhan cling for a moment before pulling back. "What do you think about what our master—um, Lord Chanyeol said about trying to make things better for toys and even getting rid of the system someday?"

"I..." Luhan considers. "I never thought much about the way things are either until being a toy kept me from having what I wanted so badly. Now, I think I can agree that it's not right. If people are willing to give themselves to nobles the way toys do, maybe it's all right, but we should have a choice, don't you think?"

Xiumin thinks back to his own choice to become a toy, but was it really a choice at all? If people choose to be toys, or something similar, it should truly be a choice, without pressure or obligation. "I agree. I don't know how much we can do, but I'd like to try."

"Me too." Luhan pulls Xiumin closer again and kisses him. "I still can't believe it. We're...free, aren't we?"

Xiumin smiles, a giddy happiness rising in him at Luhan's words. "We are. Let's never start taking that for granted."

"Never." Luhan kisses Xiumin and wraps his arms around him, clearly done talking. For the first time ever, Xiumin gives himself over to it completely, without any guilt or fear or feeling that he needs to hold back from feeling too much. It's a wonderful feeling, one he hopes he can continue experiencing for a long, long time.


End file.
